Collection
by Lydia Belle
Summary: This is a collection of Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and some crossover stories that I never finished and don't plan on finishing. More detailed explanation inside!
1. Story 01

_So this here is the first story in a collection of stories i wrote, mostly twilight and vampire diaries fanfiction. including some crossovers between the two.  
>They're just stories i don't plan on finishing and were clogging up my memory, but being the sentemental person I am, didn't want to delete them.<br>__So here they are, and if anyone wants to, feel free to pick up where i left off or whatever.  
><em>_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Role Reversal Story<strong>

**Bella's Point of View**

I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs, shuffling papers as he strummed his guitar.

I smiled, loving the sound as he hummed along with the tune he had picked up.

"Bells?" he spoke suddenly, his fingers slowing until the strums were practically inaudible.

"Yeah dad?" I called, slipping my current Cosmo magazine off the side of my queen sized bed.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I sighed, rising gracefully.

I slipped downstairs, taking a seat on one of our plush white love seats.

"Sure, what's up?" I smiled lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Charlie played a note, his eyes staying on mine.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." he murmured, playing another three notes.

I sat back, startled.

Charlie and I weren't ones for soft moments really but it felt nice to hear him say that, even if I didn't exactly know why yet.

"Thanks." I whispered, looking down.

I was sure if I could I would have been blushing, and hard.

He was at my side in an instant, his hand squeezing my knee.

"I am, so happy that you've decided to go back to high school. This is a good opportunity for us, I can feel it." he declared, using his other hand to stroke the back of my head.

I nodded, leaning into his touch and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you dad." I whispered, hugging him to me.

"Love you too kiddo." he pecked my forehead and stood up, returning to his guitar.

"I'm gonna go pick out an outfit for tomorrow." I lifted myself from the couch, starting for the staircase.

"Night." he said, starting up the song he had been working on.

"Goodnight." I was up the stairs quickly, scurrying into my closet for an ensemble.

My walk-in closet was bigger than most, with separate rows of gowns, clubbing dresses, skirts, fashion tops, and so on.

I strayed to the back, towards my shelves of designer brand jeans.

Biting my lip, I fought between a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and light grey hipsters before deciding on the skinny's.

Then I made my way to the middle, where I picked out a form fitting gray tank top and a cute denim vest.

Satisfied I finally traipsed all the way to the back, to my shelves upon shelves of shoes.

I tapped a slender finger to my chin in thought, stroking along the edges of the metal racks until I plucked out a pair of strappy dark blue platform pumps.

"Perfect." I decided, carrying my outfit back to my room.

I tossed my clothes onto my gold comforter, heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

I turned the water to hot, steaming up the entire room just how I liked it.

Shedding my black Juicy sweats and white tank top I stepped into the shower, squirting a dollop of my favorite strawberries and cream shampoo into my hand.

I lathered it into my dark, waist length brown hair.

Once I was done with my shower, I slipped into a silk black bra and a pair of matching panties I had brought in with me.

I headed back into my bedroom, slipping into my clothes.

As soon as I was done with that I took out my blow drier and straightener and did my hair, smoothing it around my heart shaped face.

I flashed the mirror my mega-watt smile over my shoulder, peering at the small unfilled black star tattoo I had on my upper right arm.

I had gotten the tattoo on a whim on my eighty fifth birthday, by a professional vampire tattoo artist.

Adding to my star tattoo, I also had a small quote on the left side of my body over my ribs, and a scattering of birds on my right shoulder.

I shook my hair out of my face and grabbed a book from my shelves, The Vampire Diaries, and flopped onto my bed to read until it was time for school.

After Charlie left for work in the police cruiser I got ready to leave as well, selecting a brown leather hobo bag from my collection of totes and clutches.

I picked up my car keys and orange LG Env from off of my nightstand before heading down the stairs, taking one last glance at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of my door.

My hair hung straight and silky down to the small of my back, bangs swept to the right of my for head.

My outfit accentuated my curves, and the heels I had put on really elonginated my legs.

With my Rimmel London makeup flawlessly applied, lips slicked with cherry flavored lip gloss, Viva La Juicy perfume dabbed delicately onto my wrists, I was official ready to get out of here.

Downstairs I made sure all the doors were locked - even though I could easily hunt down an intruder - before going outside.

I took a deep breath of the crisp outside air, hugging my soft light brown leather jacket around me.

I wasn't cold, but it felt nice to act human sometimes.

I hopped into my car, a black Jeep Wrangler TJ, and peeled out of the driveway.

Twisting the knob I turned on the radio, switching stations until I found a good station.

'_I want your drama / The touch of your hand / I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand / I want your love / Love-love-love / I want your love'_

I bobbed my head, singing along to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.

'_I want your love and / I want your revenge / You and me could write a bad romance!'_

The school was growing closer and I turned the music up, not bothered by the thumping bass beat at all.

Kids were crowded around tons of beat up old cars, laughing and chatting.

I smiled devilishly to myself, eager to show everyone up.

A lot of the time, vampires were known for being very timid and staying out of society's eye as much as they could so not to draw attention towards themselves.

But like Charlie always said, I was one strange cookie.

One strange, blood-loving cookie.

I laughed to myself, stopping the car in a spot as far from the school as possible.

I wanted time to see everybody's reaction towards me.

So with that thought in mind, I hopped out of my Jeep, retrieving my bag from the passenger seat.

I didn't look up until after I shut my door, soaking in the envious stares.

I hitched my tote bag up on my shoulder, starting my strut across the parking lot.

Anyone who hadn't been looking sure was now, green eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes, all eyes following my every move.

I winked flirtatiously at a cute little blonde guy holding the door open for me, nearly sending him into hysterics as he shouted to his friends that he had landed me.

I rolled my eyes, continuing my strut to the Front Office.

Inside an older woman with a frizzy red haircut sat at the wrap around desk, tapping away at her dinosaur computer's keyboard.

"Hi." I said politely, my bag slipping to my elbow as I placed both hands flat on the desk to get her attention.

"I'm Bella Swan. The new student." she gaped openly, searching for words.

"Uhh… yes, just a moment." she leaned her head down reluctantly, shuffling through some papers.

"I'm sorry." she stuttered. "I cant seem to find your registration papers."

I leaned forward slowly, trapping her in my eyes.

"Look again." I commanded, my pupils widening as I grabbed onto her mind.

"Everything is right there." she detached her gaze, glancing back down at the papers.

"Oh." she squeaked, "Here they are." she smiled sheepishly and walked to a filing cabinet.

"Here's your schedule and requirements, have a good day." I nodded, shoving the papers into my bag as I left the office.

The day from there went on without a hitch, except for when I nearly decapitated Mike Newton.

It was the blonde boy who'd held the door open for me, acting way too cocky for my liking.

When he asked me out for the twentieth time that day, talking about how we could have a good time in the back of his crappy little car, I snapped.

Before he had even realized, I had grabbed him around the throat and pulled him towards me.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said each word slowly and loudly, nearly bursting out of my skin.

"Sorry." he whimpered, backing up as I shoved him away and went to my desk.

Thankfully the teacher hadn't seen anything, and everybody else was just happy someone had finally put him in his place.

When lunch time finally arrived I made my way to my locker first, dumping my morning classes books inside as well as my jacket.

I stuffed the books I would need for the afternoon classes into my bag, taking out my phone as I walked to the cafeteria.

I flipped it open to see I had one unread text message.

**B,**

**Miss you sooo much!**

**Just thought Id see how my little**

**Bella boo is doing all by her lonesome.**

**Thinking of coming for a visit.**

**Maybe I'll stay for a while, shake up things at your school?**

**TTML (Talk to me later!)**

**Nessa**

I giggled, typing a quick reply to my best friend.

**V**

**Hey girly! Miss you too!**

**A visit? Awesome!**

**I need some social interaction and clubbing!**

**Anyways, I'm doing totally fine.**

**Actually, I just about snapped some kids head off.**

**I must've said no to him four thousand times before I finally just**

**grabbed him.**

**Send me the deets about when you're coming.**

**Love ya! 3**

**Bella Boo**

I snapped my phone shut, tossing it into my bag as I finally entered the cafeteria.

Immediately the gossip and talk I had heard from down the hall died off, and everyone turned to stare as I made my way to the lunch line and ordered a single cup of hot chocolate.

Smiling as I paid the nice lady I turned around to see everybody offering me a seat.

Ignoring every single one of them I headed towards an empty round table in the back by the double glass doors.

I swung out a chair and sat down, pulling my I-pod out as I did.

I stuck the headphones into my ears, cranking up the volume as I cradled the coffee cup in my hands.

The steaming hot liquid felt nice against my icy hands, warming them down.

Smiling I closed my eyes, when suddenly, I heard them.

"Who's that?" Asked a velvet inquiring voice, wondering about me of course.

"Her?" Mike Newton, the vile little slime he was replied. "That's Bella Swan, the new chick."

I snorted, new chick?

What, were we in seventh grade now?

"Yeah, the new chick that beat Mike's ass during French." Tyler chuckled, nudging Mike who glared at him.

The boy who asked about me was quiet, leaning back in his chair.

"So…" he trailed off.

"Yeah so, apparently her mom died when she was like, two or something and her dad has been moving them around a lot ever since. He got a job as the chief of police real easy, and moved her here. Word is, she has a side job as a model."

I giggled silently, these humans had such wide imaginations.

"A model huh?" It was another new voice this time, a girl.

My eyes snapped open to gaze their table, curious.

Mike and Tyler stood and left, making room for her and the group that followed her.

She was beautiful, with cerulean blue eyes and thick wavy blonde hair.

Her tall, curvy figure was accentuated by a pair of perfectly fitted dark blue skinny jeans, a tailored draped white tank top, a red and white pin striped blazer and a pair of flat black knee high boots.

Her gaze was fixed on the bronze haired boy, her expression one of hatred.

I could tell right away that she was going to be one of those insanely vane girls.

"Babe don't start!" groaned a tall, overly buff guy who appeared at the table, a lunch tray piled high with slices of pizza and French fries.

"Humph." she turned away from him, crossing her arms over her perfectly sized chest.

He put down his tray and wrapped himself around her from behind, kissing her neck before she finally gave up on holding a grudge and faced him, running her hands through his thick short brown curls.

I rolled my eyes, couples…

"Oh!" I heard a gasp and I looked back, confused.

A small petite girl with short curly black hair sat at the table next to a concerned looking blonde man, her stone gray eyes glazed over.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as I cocked my head to the side.

I had seen that look only once before, it was the look Vanessa got on her face when she went into a vision.

It wasn't possible for humans though…was it?

"Alice?" the blonde shook her, startling her as she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." she murmured, rubbing her arms vigorously.

"What did you see Alice?" the blonde girl asked, touching her hand from across the table.

"It was, kind of a haze. Another new student, for some reason she reminded me of Bella." I turned my eyes downward as she gestured towards me, listening intently.

Was she thinking of Vanessa?

"What did she look like?" Velvet voice asked.

"She was pale with hazel eyes. Her hair was light blonde in tight curls, down to her shoulders. She was tall, very slender, and she was hugging someone, a girl with long brown hair, I actually think it was

Bella. It was out front of the school, and everyone was staring. There was snow, and snow was predicted for next Monday so I'm assuming it will be soon."

The group around her released deep breaths, relieved nothing bad was going to happen.

"Jasper?" The blonde boy looked down at Alice, smiling lightly.

"Yeah?" she leaned into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Do you think my visions will ever stop?" Jasper looked at the rest of their friends for help, who shrugged pathetically.

This only confirmed everything for me, she was a seer.

There were very few in existence, and Vanessa had been one of them once.

But after she had been turned, they were increased ten fold so that all of them were absolute.

Seers could see the future based on someone's decision, if they changed their mind, so did the vision they had had.

Only vampire's knew about seer's really, but only a few.

The seers had been an entire community at one point, the gene passed down so rapidly it was assumed that by the year 2000 that all humans would be seer's.

But when the Volturi found out about them, they destroyed as many as they could, and the gene died down to near extinction.

Vanessa was one of the last, and now, so was Alice.

I felt sort of sorry for her, and I knew instantly I would have to protect her god forbid any of the Volturi came here.

If she died, her blood would be on my hands, and I couldn't bear to live with that.

Shaking my head I glanced at the clock, seeing that lunch was nearly over.

I stood up slowly, shoving my I-pod back into my bag, and carried my hot chocolate to the nearest garbage where I dumped it and started for the Biology room.

Instead of going straight there, I made a detour and stopped in the bathroom to check my phone.

Vanessa had sent me another message, subject: YEAH!

I flipped open my cell, reading it quickly.

**B,**

**O.M.G.**

**I'm coming! And not in the sexual way ;)**

**I decided I am going to enroll FHS!**

**How excited are you! Tons, I'm sure**

**C u soon!**

**Toodles 3**

**Nessa**

I giggled, snapping my phone shut after I sent a quick reply telling her how happy I was.

Checking the time, I suddenly realized in a few moments I was going to be late for class.

"Shit." I muttered, jamming my phone back in my pocket.

I rushed from the bathroom, my heels clicking as I darted down the hallway to room B109.

"Well, looks like we have a late comer." the teacher- Mr. Banner it had said on my schedule- said, making my arrival known to my classmates.

I smiled brilliantly, heading up to his desk to hand him the slip he was supposed to sign.

"Here you go Mr. Banner." I murmured, leaning down.

He ripped his gaze away from my cleavage, signing the scrap of paper.

I grinned, turning back around to find a seat.

And of course, there was a seat available right next to phsycic girl's friend.

Smirking, I took a seat beside him.

I was feeling fairly confident about introducing myself, and finding a way to get close to the seer, when it hit me.

My eyes blackened as I breathed in his scent, my nostrils flaring.

He was looking straight at the board, his head leaning on one hand.

It would be all too easy to reach over and snap his neck, drink his blood for all it was worth.

I could feel the veins appear under my eyes and I gasped, putting my head down.

If anyone saw me like this, I was dead, done fore.

He was looking at me, and I could sense it.

The veins receded as my panic set in, and I looked up at him slowly.

He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a knock at the door.

I praised the lord for the distraction, but when a student got up to open it, I internally groaned.

My father stood stiffly, arms over his chest.

"I'm here to excuse Bella. There's an emergency." I sighed in relief, and collected my things.

"Uh, yes of course." Mr. Banner smiled tightly, probably annoyed my father had ruined his breast ogling time.

I rushed out of the room, walking ahead of him.

"You have impeccable timing." I muttered, keeping my head down.

"Vanessa called." he whispered, catching up to me.

"She saw you killing a boy in the Biology room…" he trailed off, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't understand." I murmured, nearly forgetting he was there as I walked to my car.

"What do you mean?" he asked, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I mean, I have never wanted a human's blood more than I did just then." I whispered.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "You mean…" he stuttered.

"I think so." I stopped, turning to face him as we stood by my car, silent.

"He's your singer."

I simply shrugged, unlocking my car door dejectedly.

"I guess so." I muttered, getting in. "What am I going to do? We can't leave so soon it would cause suspicion."

Charlie looked down at me, nodding to himself.

"I know, you're right." he frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should take a weekend to hunt for awhile before coming back, a little break you know?" he suggested, bending down to touch my shoulder.

I nodded, starting the car. "I'll see you at home."

With that, I drove off from the school, filled to the brim with self-hatred.

**Bella's Point of View**

The weekend went by slowly, filled with drained deer and trees destroyed through frustration.

Charlie was proud of me for not running from my problems, making sure to remind me of it every chance he got.

By the time Monday rolled around, Vanessa had updated me on everything she had mentioned in her vague text message I had gotten about joining my school.

Apparently her mother, Serena, and father, William, had relocated their family to France.

She expressed, very clearly, how she felt about the annoying, overly enthusiastic French men lusting after her.

In a spur of the moment sort of situation, she booked a flight to New

York and sent her papers to Forks High School for enrollment.

Her things had already arrived and were taking up the space in the bedroom next to mine.

At the moment, I stood in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of my door, approving my appearance for the day.

My dark brown eyes were wide, surrounded by thick black lashes enhanced by my Lash Blast mascara, my lips slicked over with cherry flavored chapstick, and my hair hung straight and thick down to the small of my back, my bangs swept to the right side of my face.

I had dressed myself in a pair of dark blue distressed skinny jeans that hung low on my hips and hugged my legs perfectly, a draped white tank top with sky blue paisley designs scattered across it, and a pair of strappy brown wedges.

I wore a large heart pendant that rested in the hollow of my throat, as well as a pair of silver hoop earrings peeking out from behind my curtain of hair.

I sighed, dreading my soon-to-be encounter with the Cullen boy, and his all too tempting blood.

Shaking my head I turned away from the mirror, slipping on my worn in brown leather jacket.

I left it open and started out the door, retrieving my bag from where it hung on my door knob.

Charlie had already left for work, his coat and unnecessary gun missing from the coat rack in the corner.

Smiling, I grabbed my keys from the end table by the door and jogged to my car, locking the front door behind me.

Sliding into the front seat, I started the car and turned on the music, turning it up as To lose my life by White Lies blasted from my speakers.

'_Let's grow old together, / And die at the same time! / Let's grow old together, / And die at the same time!'_

I twisted the knob up and sang along, wishing that the lyrics were possible for me and my father.

"If only…" I muttered, pulling into the school.

Everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at me, including my almost-meal from last Friday.

I sighed, climbing out with my bag dangling from my elbow.

I beeped my car locked as I walked towards the school, passing the Cullen group.

When suddenly, "Bella boo!"

My eyes widened, and I stopped dead in my tracks right beside Edward Cullen's car.

He was looking at me curiously from where he leaned on the Volvo.

I whipped around to face my best friend Vanessa, who stood with her hands on her hips across the parking lot.

She wore a pair of low rise skinny jeans, a loose dark blue tank top, a pair of black heeled cowboy boots with white wings inscribed on the sides, a gray Doma leather jacket, and a gentle smirk.

Her snowy white skin gleamed in the dim light straining through the clouds, and her bouncy blonde curls were pulled back into a half up half down.

She narrowed her clear hazel eyes at me, pretending to be mad.

"How come I haven't gotten my hug yet bitch?" she asked, stepping towards me.

I rushed at her, squeezing her to me.

"I missed you." I squealed, breathing in her familiar scent of coconuts and Chanel perfume.

She giggled, pulling away and holding me at arms length. "Same."

Then her eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

She nodded, tapping my nose. "You better, I want a full report."

I rolled my eyes, looping my arm through hers and leading her into the school.

"So Paris wasn't good enough for you?" I teased, poking her side.

Vanessa threw her head back and laughed, attracting the attention of several students around us.

"Nope. The Paris men all tasted like wine, cheap wine." she muttered.

I frowned, shaking my head at her. "Nessa…"

"I know I know!" she held up her hands in surrender, stopping beside me as I opened my locker.

"You can't feed here Nessa, it's not like Paris." I told her, getting out my English binder.

She rolled her eyes but nodded, "I know. I'll stick to the murderers of Seattle."

"Isn't that a little out of the way?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

She shrugged, slamming my locker shut for me. "Yeah, but I'm not exactly a blood bag kinda girl."

"Whatever." I led her to the front office to get her schedule.

"Hi!" Vanessa greeted the secretary, leaning over the desk.

"I'm Vanessa, the new transfer student!" she was all chipper and bubbly and I hid my giggles behind one pale hand.

We retrieved her schedule, which was 'conveniently' the exact same as mine and we started off for first period.

Our morning classes went by fast, thankfully…

We were walking to lunch when I explained the singer situation.

"Wow." she murmured, leaning against the wall outside the cafeteria.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, twirling a lock of hair around one finger.

"Oh, and there's one other thing." I mentioned, holding up my hand to stop her from heading into the lunch room.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"There's a seer here, but she doesn't know it."

Vanessa gave a squeal, muffled by my hand.

"Shh!" I shushed her, looking around the hallway suspiciously.

"Oh my god!" she shouted as I removed my hand.

I giggled, nodding as she gripped my shoulders, questioning in her eyes.

"She gets visions, but she doesn't understand everything about them." I explained, leading her into the cafeteria.

Just like my first day, everyone turned to stare and we both rolled our eyes.

Bypassing the lunch line we headed to my empty table, sitting close with our backs to the windowed wall.

"They should be here soon." I said, putting my feet up on the chair beside me.

Vanessa nodded and turned to gaze at the cafeteria entrance.

Edward and his wonderful blood walked in first, looking as handsome as the last day I was here.

He was laughing about something, probably Alice as she flitted in beside him.

Her petite figure was accentuated by a royal blue fitted blouse and a high-waisted black skirt that ended just above her knees.

She danced in on a pair of black platform pumps that could only be defined as stilts, the long necklace she was wearing making a jingling sound as she fiddled with it.

"That's her." I murmured to Vanessa, discreetly nodding my head at

Alice.

She grinned, hopping up and down excitedly in her seat.


	2. Story 02

**All Human One-Shot**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward." Bella gasped from behind me, and I whipped around to face her.

She stood completely still, her eyes wide and unfocused.

Her hands were clutching her stomach, blood pouring from between her pale fingers.

She choked out some sort of combination of a cough and a sob, her legs buckling beneath her.

I flew towards her, catching her as she fell.

I bent on my knees, holding her in my arms.

She stared up at me, her mouth open in a surprised 'o'.

Her hands still holding her stomach as the blood pooled around us, turning darker against the pavement.

I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes and I touched my for head to hers, silently begging her.

Alice stood on the sidewalk, her eyes closed, one hand over her mouth.

Rosalie was hurriedly dialing 911, her voice frantic.

James was being tackled to the ground by Emmet, Charlie, Jasper, and Carlisle as well.

Esme and Renee were leaning against each other, crystal tears pouring down their cheeks.

But none of it seemed real, like a black and white movie, you knew the end was coming.

But you never expected it.

Everything was happening in slow motion.

Bella's eyes were drifting shut, her mouth closing.

"I feel warm…" she murmured.

I shook my head fiercely.

"You're not going anywhere, do you hear me? You're not leaving me!"

I ordered her, demanded her, begged her.

She couldn't leave me, not now.

Not when I needed her the most.

Not when everything had finally started to come together.

"I love you." she whispered thickly.

I was vaguely aware of the rain pouring down on us, drenching my formal attire.

It plastered her dark brown hair to her face and chest, her right hand sliding down to rest on the road.

She was dead.

I lifted my head and screamed.


	3. Story 03

_This is a "what if" story, about Renesmee and Jake after the events of the fight in Breaking Dawn.  
>A look at what might have happened had the fight escelated, and Jacob was forced to run with Renesmee and was unable to reunite with the Cullens. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>37 Years<strong>

**Vanessa's/Renesmee's Point of View**

Heavy hooves kicked up dirt as I galloped Lily through the forest.

My red locks blew behind me as she pushed on, muscles bunching with every stride she took.

"Come on!" I urged, leaning forward on her neck.

She picked up speed, her breathing growing labored.

Her black mane whipped into my face, the sound of her hooves thundering across the ground blocking out all others.

I straightened up as we neared the creek, relishing in the feeling of the wind.

Relieved, Lily slowed to a trot at the bank of the river.

She leant down to drink from the clear fresh water, shaking her head slightly.

"There you go…" I soothed, stroking her neck.

She blew air out of her nose, creating a slightly sarcastic snorting sound.

I chuckled, giving her a quick pat before I slid off of her back.

"Sorry." I apologized. "But you know how I love to beat Jake at races!" I yelled.

Jacob emerged from the woods sullenly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what, you won one race." I giggled, skipping over to him.

"And all the others." I murmured, snaking my arms around his neck.

"Well if this is what I'm going to get when I lose I might just have to more often." he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I stood on tiptoe, giving my all as our mouths moved together.

He was so warm…

"We should head back." he muttered, pulling back reluctantly.

I sagged in his arms, nodding slightly. "Fine…"

Lily pranced in place where she stood waiting for me, tossing her mane excitedly.

"Ready to go again?" I asked, smoothing my hand over her muzzle.

She bobbed her head, basically nodding to me.

I laughed, collecting her reins in my left hand and swinging myself onto her bareback.

"Let's go!" I clicked my tongue, turning her in a tight circle.

Jake had already phased and stood waiting for me, scraping his claws into the dirt.

Lily snorted, but didn't blanch.

She had been with us since she was a foal, and she was used to this by

now.

Nudging her with my heels she took off into a fleeting gallop, flying past him.

I could hear him growl lightly before launching after us, but rather than race he ran evenly beside us.

I smiled as we neared the cottage and the barn.

We had lived in the wilderness of France for a long while, without the knowledge of anyone but the Quileute tribe and my Grandfather Charlie.

Our cottage was small and comfortable, surrounded by the forest and nothing else.

We had a small garage with one car for when we needed food or other necessities, and the barn was for our three animals.

Lily, my three year old black Morgan mare, Sweetie, our brown and white dairy cow we used for fresh milk, and Jenna, Sweetie's calf.

Our only other outdoor area was a small chicken coop we had for fresh eggs, we had become almost farmers and Jake never ceased to tease me about it.

But I couldn't help but care less, I loved the life we were living even though I wished there was some people who could be in it.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of all thoughts that would upset me and jumped down.

"Come on Lily, your buddies are waiting for you!" I led her into the barn where she whinnied at Sweetie and Jenna, who proceeded to moo back at her.

I let out a laugh, stripping her of her bridle and releasing her into the stall where she had water and food.

Leaving the barn I was assaulted by Jake, who was gazing worriedly at me.

"Ness," he said, looking slightly out of breath.

I took his face in my hands, calming him down slightly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Vampires, not too far. There's two, and they're fighting." he explained, glancing in the direction they must have been.

I quieted, and sure enough as I listened hard enough I could hear the angry growls and hisses of two vampires in a brawl.

"Let's go check it out." I said, taking his hand jogging towards them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, putting a finger to my lips as I signaled him to quiet.

They were in a clearing not too far away, with a bluff overlooking the dip in the land.

We stood on the curving bluff, discreetly watching them.

They were both female, and both human blood drinkers.

The first was tall, her curly black hair picked up in the wind blowing around them.

Her eyes glowed angrily, and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt, barefoot.

The other was much more beautiful, with auburn brown hair, straight and down to her waist.

She had on a pair of faded denim shorts with a thick brown leather belt, a green tank top layered with a pink and brown floral tank top, and a pair of slouchy brown boots.

She shifted from one foot to the other as they circled one another, her bangs falling into her ruby red eyes.

"Why are you following me?" she snarled, advancing slightly.

The black haired one retreated as many steps as she took, hissing.

"He told me to keep an eye on you, and I'm not one to disobey orders." she growled.

The brunette roared, leaping at the vampire.

Within seconds she was shredded to pieces, her limbs twitching in agony.

She looked on carelessly, when she suddenly lifted her open hand.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, what was she doing.

When out of her open palm, flickered a flame.

"What the hell…" I hissed, inching up into a kneeling position instead of the flat out lying one I had been in.

"Shh…" Jake soothed, quieting me down.

With outright concentration the beautiful brunette crouched down beside the disassembled body parts, and touched the tip of her finger to a leg.

Instantly, all the pieces lit into a blazing fire as she stepped away.

Satisfied, she crossed her slender arms across her chest, watching the flames flicker.

Purple smoke filled the sky and slowly, I stood up.

"Don't!" Jake whisper yelled, grabbing my hand.

I shook him off, slowly striding into the clearing.

She obviously heard my footsteps, whipping around to face me.

Her lip was curled up to reveal her gleaming white teeth, glistening with venom.

I held up my hands submissively, stepping closer.

"Hello, I don't mean any harm." I said, stopping about eight feet away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked, easing out of her crouch slightly.

"I heard the fight from my home not too far away, and I came to see." I explained.

Her eyes darted over my shoulder as Jacob emerged, placing his hand on my hip.

I smiled up at him lightly, before looking back to her.

She was gasping for breath, backing away slightly.

"Oh my god." she choked out, holding her pale hand over her heart.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking an unsure step towards her as she gained control over her breathing again.

She didn't answer, instead she bolted forward, stopping in front of me.

"Is it you?" she asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

Jake growled deep in his throat, and if it had been any other vampire they would have hissed in response.

But this one, she didn't so much as glance in his direction.

"Shut up Jacob." she murmured, lifting her other hand onto my cheek as well.

His eyes widened, no body called him Jacob, not even me.

I always called him Jake, or hubby.

"Renesmee…" I stared at her silently, my eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"My little Nessie." she whispered, stroking back a thick lock of my hair.

Gasping, I covered her hand with my own.

"Mom?" I choked out, tears welling in my chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi honey."

Crying out I wrapped around her, my arms snaking around her neck in a constricting hug.

"How is this possible?" I sobbed, pulling back to look at her.

"We'll discuss that later." she said, waving her hand aside dismissively.

"Obviously, I have missed out on some things." she held up my hand, pointing to the gold band.

I blushed deep red, looking away from her piercing gaze.

"I know…" I said, hugging her again. "I just can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you're actually alive." she retaliated, squeezing the tops of my arms.

My brows furrowed in confusion, as I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Carlisle had a theory that you would age quickly and die sooner because of your growth pattern." she explained, disentangling herself from my hug for a moment.

"Do I get a hug from my best friend or what?" she asked, enveloping herself in his arms.

Jake grinned, resting his chin on top of her head.

I smiled, I had always known the relationship between my love and my mother was strained and slightly awkward but they truly cared about one another.

"We thought you were all dead." he said when they finally parted.

She nodded, looking away.

"This really isn't the place to speak of such things, do you have a home we could go to?" she asked, glancing around.

I nodded. "We own a small cottage not too far from here."

Jake phased as we ran towards it, my mother and I hand in hand.

I looked beside me, grinning as I gazed at her beautiful face.

It had always been something that truly upset me, that I had such little memories of my own mother.

The ones that she did star in, showed her much more different from how she was now.

In those memories, she was beautiful and sweet with a hint of innocence about her.

But now, there was something else.

Her eyes were wild and fierce, her appearance still beautiful but much more… deadly.

She must have sensed me looking at her, and turned to gaze at me.

"You are very beautiful Renesmee." she said, smiling at me.

I blushed again, shaking my head as we ran. "People call me Vanessa now." I said.

She snorted, "Don't think for one second I'm actually going to call you that."

I giggled, slowing down as we reached our tiny cottage.

Jake tore off in the other direction to get dressed, so I led her inside our modest home.

"This is it." I said, spreading my arms around the conjoined kitchen and living room.

Now that she was here, judging the area I lived in with my husband, I was assaulted with nerves.

Her fingertips stroked the spines of a worn book on the shelves at the far wall, pausing only for a moment to rifle through the pages.

"You have a beautiful home." she murmured, daintily sitting on the blue armchair in the corner.

"Thank you." I perched on the loveseat across from the TV, trying not to stare.

"Alright my ladies, I'm back!" Crowed Jake, stepping into the room with a pair of basketball shorts on.

And surprisingly a well fitting t-shirt as well, that was a first.

I laughed, scooting over so he had room beside me.

Plopping down he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"It's definitely going to take me time to get used to that." She muttered, rubbing her fingers to her temples.

Jake boomed out a laugh, his body shaking as she rolled her eyes.

"Now someone has to explain how you're still alive, the Volturi got you!" He exclaimed.

She nodded solemnly, shutting her eyes.

"When you two ran off, the fighting started and we all got into it. I protected everybody well enough so that nothing mental affected them. Jane and Alec were done with surprisingly quick, and most made it out of the fight alive." she started, fiddling with her gold wedding band.

"Who was lost?" I asked quietly, nervous of the answer.

I prayed it wasn't any of my family.

"Irina, Randall, Alistair, and Vladimir. Everyone else survived as far as I know." I sighed in relief, though I mourned the others.

"What happened after that?" Jake questioned, leaning forward eagerly.

She sighed, before continuing.

"The other wolves went for Aro and Caius. The moment the fight started, Marcus retreated on his own. I could tell he didn't want any of this to happen, contrary to belief he is a good man. Anyway, we all broke through the guard and managed to destroy Aro. Once he was dead we turned on Caius, the Denali's especially seeing as he was the one to kill Irina. We were close, they had one of his arms and the wolves tossed it around like a chew toy. It was rather humorous. But unfortunately, that was when he took out Vladimir. Everybody was scrambling, and at that point we were suddenly separated. Emmet and Rosalie ran after a couple of the guard members, and never came back. I had a run in with them a few years ago, down in South America. They hadn't seen anyone except for Jasper, who explained why he and Alice had disappeared. Alice was looking for someone who was like you, a half breed. She wanted to present proof to Aro that you weren't dangerous, and hopefully avoid a fight. But it didn't work out as planned, and she was too late in returning. They were in Forks during the fight, although none of us ever saw them. It was like gorilla warfare, they picked off guard members one by one from the trees. So silent, none of us or anyone they killed even realized they were there. Alice was taken though, by a guard member named Santiago when Jasper was preoccupied destroying Heidi. As far as we know, he still has her but didn't return to Volterra. Jasper has been searching for her ever since, tracking her scent but he keeps missing them by a few minutes. Carlisle and Esme have been on Esme's Island for the past twenty years or so, and plan on staying there until the whole family is reunited." her voice dipped at her last sentence, and she lowered her eyes.

"What about dad?" I whispered, dreading the answer.

She dropped her head, rubbing her fingers at her temples.

"He was fine throughout the fight, but suffered a bit of damage when Felix got a hold of him. Looks like Jasper now with all of the scars, but other than that he faired well enough. Afterwards, we traveled together to search for everyone. But about thirty odd years ago, we split up in different directions to, you know, spread out. I haven't seen him since." she concluded, turning her gaze to look out the window.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, directing her attention again.

"I was passing through, just wandering when I came across Alice's scent. Jasper's down in Brazil still, so I thought I would try my hand at a little tracking. I was pretty close before that vampire showed up, the one you saw me fighting. She was a follower of Caius, who is ruling the Volturi now by the way. Marcus left and last I heard he found a new mate in Renata, Aro's old guard member. She was basically his shadow because of her power, distracted anyone when they were after him. But she abandoned him to run off with Marcus during the fight, in all actuality she hated him. Anyway, Caius has been attempting to keep close tabs on me but I keep killing off the ones he sends to watch me."

She rolled her eyes, curling her legs up under her.

"They're all just idiot newborns, and I plan on destroying him once I find Alice. Basically I'm here because of her, I miss my sister and when I caught wind of her scent I knew she was here. So, you want to help me get your aunt or what?"

I grinned, leaping up from the couch.

"I say what the hell are we sitting around here for?"

She laughed, throwing her head back with joy that I couldn't remember seeing in her since I was barely a month old.

"Wait, are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Jake questioned, rising from his seat.

My mother rolled her eyes, planting one hand on her hip.

"Oh Jacob, always were a little scared of confrontation. You don't have to come, Ness and I can take care of this." she winked and towed me away, letting herself into my room.

I laughed as she shut the door behind us, plopping gracefully onto my bed.

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear you laugh." she murmured, closing her eyes with a content sigh.

I smiled to myself, I was just thinking the same thing.


	4. Story 04

_This was kind of mixing the Vampire Diaries "breed" so to speak with the Twilight ones, and just experimenting from there. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Glass Story<strong>

**3rd Persons Point of View**

The street was completely deserted, silent aside from the gentle whisper of a warm summer breeze.

The full moon provided a natural glow that lit the path before her, overcoming the useless streetlamp nearby.

She moved forward without a sound, her straight dark hair blowing around her.

A stray cat passed through the shadow of a building, it's hairs stood on end when it spotted her.

As it disappeared into the night she turned her gaze forward again, recognizing the small café up ahead.

To the human eye it looked like an abandoned building, with boarded up windows and a plain wooden door.

An intricately drawn black flower was done on the door, and the handle was polished and carved with symbols that only vampires like her understood.

Bella knew that inside the place looked like a small café, a darkened room with little round tables each lit by flickering candles and surrounded by wooden chairs.

The waitresses inside were friendly, and the only thing served up was blood, unless some witches or shape shifters were in attendance.

Smiling she placed herself in front of the door, and reached for the carved wooden handle.

But a strong, fast heartbeat stopped her.

A human stood just behind her figure, hesitating.

His heart thrummed wildly in his chest, and several panicky thoughts of his death at Bella's hands ran through his head.

She turned around slowly, placing her hands on her hips to stare him in the eye.

"Well?" She said, gesturing with one pale hand. "What is it?"

The small man gaped at her, and she caught the lingering scent of another vampire on him.

Whoever had sent him, wasn't as powerful as they wanted her to think.

"She says to stop looking." he stammered, his voice cracking as he fell to his knees before her.

"Please, don't kill me, I'm just doing as she asked!" his pleading stirred something in her and she sighed, lifting him to his feet.

Grasping his chin with long, slender fingers, she captured his gaze with hers.

"Go home, and never tell anyone of what you know." she ordered, her pupils widening of their own accord as she grabbed a hold of his mind.

He looked dazed for a moment before slowly nodding, stumbling out of her grasp and down the street.

Bella prayed for the man, that another vampire wouldn't get to him before he reached his home.

Turning her back on him she pushed inside, ignoring the stares of the creatures inside that had overheard the conversation with the man.

Walking up to the counter she cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the unaware fledgling.

Kina straightened up immediately, bowing her head in respect.

"Miss Swan, my apologies. Shall I be getting you a drink?" she inquired.

"Yes." Bella confirmed, turning away to allow her gaze to wander around the room.

She was one of the most powerful of her kind, and everyone respected her.

Thus most everyone who wasn't involved in a conversation were avoiding eye contact, all except for Jagger.

He was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Offering her a cheeky smile, he nodded in his own form of a greeting.

Bella nodded back, taking the glass of blood from Kina with a murmur of 'put it on my tab'.

Not sticking around to see if she had actually heard she weaved around tables until she reached Jagger, touching the crystal tumbler to her mouth.

The rich thick liquid spilled down her throat, and she licked her lips greedily.

"Someone's a little thirsty." he murmured, smirking slightly.

It wasn't a mean smirk, just a gentle teasing smirk he had reserved just for her.

"Well, there've been some things to take care of lately." She replied, leaning up against the red brick wall beside him.

"Very true." he turned to look at her, lifting one pierced eyebrow.

"And would one of those things be your sister?" he asked knowingly, daring her to lie.

She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of the luscious drink.

"Isn't it always?" he nodded to himself, his gaze wandering around the room again.

"I just don't understand why you care anymore-" he raised a hand to stop her as she opened her mouth, hoping to interject.

"Just listen. I know you love her, but why are you still looking when she obviously doesn't want to be found?" he asked, trying to influence the answer out of her.

"Because she's my sister, and I don't care if she doesn't want to be found I need answers." Bella growled, knocking back the rest of her drink.

The glass fell apart in her hand, shattering and falling to the floor with a light tinkling.

Some looked to see what had happened, but the usuals already knew how unreliable her temper was and ignored it.

"Adelaide left town without so much as an explanation, taking my book with her." Her snarling had kicked up a notch, and the other guests were struggling not to stare.

"And if she doesn't bring it back willingly, I'm going to find her and drag her back by her hair, dead or alive." Jagger grimaced at that, shaking his head slowly.

"Are you sure you really mean that?" he asked, the ice in his glass clinking a he sipped his drink.

Bella frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately, yes."

They were both silent for a few moments, their minds anywhere but the tiny café.

"I have to go." she finally spoke up, pushing off the wall and straightening the short denim skirt and green camisole she wore.

"Alright, come here." he pulled her close for a half a moment, and kissed her on the cheek in an uncharacteristically warm motion.

Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, pulling away.

"Goodnight Jagger." she said, patting him lightly on the shoulder before walking away.

The others in the café watched silently as she left, her flat over-the-knee suede black boots padding against the dark hardwood flooring.

Jagger smirked affectionately as she slipped out the door, shaking his head at her fiery temper.

He had changed her a little over five years ago, when he found her dieing on the side of the road.

She had been kidnapped and raped on her way home from the grocery store, and left for dead after her kidnapper stabbed her in the stomach.

Jagger had been looking for a meal when he stumbled upon her, but rather than feed from her slowly dying body he exchanged blood with her and activated the change.

When she woke up only a day later, she somehow understood what she was.

In a few sentences she explained that she had been close to another kind of vampires, commonly known as the 'others' to Jagger's - and now hers - kind.

Bella had gradually become close to both Jagger, and his other fledgling Adelaide.

They had considered themselves sisters, until recently.

With her change, Bella received a very unique and special gift.

An unusual bout of strength that would usually only amount after hundreds of years of living as a vampire.

Due to that, she was respected by even the oldest vampires in the world.

Adelaide became increasingly jealous, but she loved Bella enough to bury it deeply within her.

But one day, it became too much for her.

Silently, without anyone even noticing, she took Bella's journal that had everything about her, and disappeared.

Now she had something worse then the Volturi after her, a very angry, and very vengeful sister.


	5. Story 05

_I thought I captured really good detail with this one, but I didn't see the story going anywhere. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Boarding School<strong>

**Bella's Point of View**

Bella leaned out the window of her room, chin tipped in the direction of the woods. The snow capped pine trees rustled in the distance, and the chilly winter air swirled around her. It lifted locks of her straight, dark, hair, whipping it around her face. No one had come back yet, and she was feeling strangely grateful for that.

Normally Rosalie would have been beside her already, head resting on her shoulder. For once though she wasn't, and Bella was somewhat happy about it.

Reaching into the satin interior of the coat she was still wearing,

Bella pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She twirled it around with her thumb and forefinger, grabbing a lighter from the other pocket.

Lighting the stick she touched it to her lips, releasing a plume of smoke into the cool night air.

"You realize those could kill you." A gentle smile graced Bella's face, and she turned at the waist.

"Actually no." She murmured, rolling her eyes.

Kira stepped up beside her, beachy auburn waves ruffling around her heart shaped face.

Her sharp crystal blue eyes flashed, and her pale skin seemed to almost glitter in the light that the golden Christmas lights framing the picture window gave off.

"Rosalie asked me to check on you, she's spending the night at Emmet's." she murmured, plopping down onto Rosalie's bed at the other side of the room.

She nodded to herself, releasing another puff of smoke out into the night.

"Good for her." Bella deadpanned, putting out the cigarette on the chipped white paint of the window sill.

"Don't be that way." Kira groaned, flopping backwards onto Rosalie's blood red duvet.

Sighing, she spun away from the window and over to Kira. "Sorry."

Shedding off her soft grey cropped pea coat she flung herself onto her own full sized bed. Her brown eyes trained in on the lumpy white stucco ceiling, her hair splaying around her head like a dark halo.

"Ignore me, I'm just tired." she murmured, rolling onto her side.

"Whatever, I know you're really just bitter about there being another possible

The fabric of her thin eggplant colored Theory cashmere sweater clung to her skin in several spots, slightly damp from the snow that had seeped through her coat when she had fallen outside. She closed her eyes slightly, looking through hooded lids at the large room she and Rosalie shared.

It looked completely lived in: expensive clothes strewn across the floor, dog eared books and papers everywhere, makeup and nail polish bottles scattered on top of the two antique white dressers, piles of notebooks and textbooks beside packages of unopened pens and highlighters, sticky notes stuck to the edge of each bed frame, and a small vase of blue hydrangeas teetered on the edge of Bella's desk.

Letting out another sigh she sat up, knowing that she couldn't go to sleep yet. Glancing over at Rosalie's unmade bed she smiled fondly, noting Kira's slightly open mouth as she drifted off to sleep in the wrong room.

Chuckling to herself Bella grabbed a tank top and pink terry cloth boy shorts from her top dresser drawer and folded them over her arm as she picked up her shower bag, tiptoeing out into the hallway. She shut the cherry wood door behind her quietly, hoping not to wake her friend.

The lights in the hall were dimmed since it was past curfew, and she moved with graceful silent steps towards the girls bathroom.

Pushing inside she padded across the shining marble floor, catching a glimpse of herself in the recently windexed mirrors lined up above the porcelain sinks.

Stopping for a moment she touched her hair, fingering non existent split ends. Her pale skin glowed in the dim florescent lighting, and her cheeks were flushed from the cold she had had exposed to her only moments ago.

Shaking her head she moved on, sauntering through the doorway that led into the shower room.

Entering the first stall on her right she placed the clothes she had brought with her onto the cedar bench, before proceeding to strip off her sweater and jeans.

Leaving herself in only her black lacy La Perla underwear, she pushed the frosted glass shower door separating the dressing area and the shower itself aside and turned the nozzle to the left.

Careful to stay out of the way of the streaming water she dipped her hand under it, smiling gently at the warm temperature.

Bella ducked back into the dressing portion of the stall, pulling off her bra and panties and leaving them with the rest of her clothes, then opened up her blue and white striped shower bag and took out her strawberries and cream scented shampoo and conditioner.

The steaming water spilled from the showerhead in the massage setting, coming in bursts to pound on her smooth pale skin.

Leaning against the slick white walls Bella allowed a content sigh to pass through her lips, running her hands through her long, thick hair.

She allowed the scent of her shampoo to soothe her, wash away her worries completely.

Like Rose staying overnight at Emmet's, again.

Like her father all alone back in that bastard town of Forks, Washington.

Like her mother being admitted into Phoenix's most highly rated Psychiatric center, while her husband Phil slept around behind her back.

Groaning, she shook her head. Dispersing herself of those negative thoughts she rinsed her hair one last time and smacked the shower nozzle, abruptly stopping the water flow.

Sliding back the door she shook out her hair, grabbing a towel from the rack beside her and wrapping it around her lithe form.

Bella sunk down onto the cedar bench she had placed her clothes on earlier, pulling her knees to her chest.

Wrapping her arms around her legs she allowed her head to droop, damp brown hair falling like a curtain around her shoulders.

She hated how easily she allowed the problems in her life to take control, to pull her down in a tidal wave of misery.

It drove her crazy how a simple phone call from her mother's psychiatrist could change everything so quickly.

How it seemed that ever since Rosalie had found Emmet, she felt lonelier and lonelier with each day.

It didn't matter that there was always someone around willing to make her feel better, to do something that they hoped would lift her spirits.

It didn't matter because no matter what any of her friends tried nothing was going to change the fact that something was terribly wrong.

That something was out of her grasp of control.

Breathe… she whispered to herself, suddenly realizing that she was gasping in breaths.

Breathe… just breathe…

Dropping her feet to the floor again she placed a hand upon her chest, breathing in and out, in and out, in and out until she finally had her breathing pattern under control again.

At least there was something she was still able to control in her life.

Pulling herself to a standing position she allowed the fluffy white towel to pool around her feet, and slipped on the undergarments.

Quickly pulling on the shorts and shirt she had brought with her, gathering her things with an urgency she hadn't realized she was feeling until now.

Before she knew it she was standing in the middle of her dorm room again, her Kate Spade shower bag back in it's spot beside her dresser and her towel hanging on the hook from the back of the door.

Kira was sound asleep in Rosalie's bed, and her own was empty.

She took a few steps toward the cracked window, shoving it open all the way.

The wind whipped her hair, an immense chill washing over her.

Goosebumps rose along her arms, the fine hairs on her arms prickling up.

Sticking her head out she shivered violently, slipping her entire body out onto the flat roof.


	6. Story 06

****_I posted this a while back and had some people following it, but i just wasn't happy with it, and i didn't know how to continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked down the halls of Forks High in a daze, blowing back a strand of tightly curled brown hair.

My books were held tightly to my non existent chest as I rushed to second period, my eyes darting around me.

There were three specific people I was searching for, or rather hoping not to see.

Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory.

The top bitches of Forks High school.

They made my life here miserable, and I was hoping not to have a run in with them today.

No such luck…

"Well hello there Bella."

I whipped around at the sound of my name, my brown eyes going wide.

Tanya stood behind me, hands on her perfect curvy hips.

Her strawberry blonde curls framed her face wonderfully, and her icy blue eyes were fixed in on me.

Jessica stood obediently to her right, chewing and popping her pink bubble gum.

She narrowed her hazel eyes at me as she smoothed down her chestnut brown hair, her skin perfectly tanned.

And on Tanya's left stood Lauren, all baby blue eyes and straight pale blonde hair.

Tanya walked towards me slowly, swinging her hips alluringly.

"What are you doing out here?" she purred, running a perfectly

manicured finger across the spine of my French textbook.

"J-just, going to my class." I stuttered, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

She scared the living shit out of me.

"Oh, well it's a shame you'll never get there." she said.

I looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, trying to back away.

By now the halls had emptied out, and I knew there were only a few moments before class started.

"Well, how are you going to get to class when you're too busy looking for your books?"

Her expression was almost one of innocence, but as she ripped my textbook from my clutches it was obvious she was anything but.

"Time for hide and seek!" she exclaimed suddenly, strutting off in the other direction.

Her heels clicked against the marble flooring, as I suddenly realized what had happened.

"Wait! G-give that back!" I shouted, taking a step after her and her posy.

But she was already gone, turning a corner with a loud giggle.

I sighed, dropping my head into my pale hands.

"Damnit!" I cursed, running in the direction of my classroom as the late bell rang.

Needless to say, my day wasn't off to a wonderful start.

When I got to class, the French teacher got angry with me and assigned me detention.

Blushing profusely I headed to my seat, next to the dreaded Edward Cullen.

I kept silent as I sat down, sketching patterns in the margins of my notebook.

A muffled clicking sound reached my ears and I peeked out from behind my curtain of hair, to see Edward texting in his lap.

Squinting slightly I managed to read his message.

It read : Clss is more boring then evr. Tht Bella girl wnt stp lking me, such a stalker. Going insane w/out u. Meet me aftr class? -E

I gasped internally, what had I ever done to him?

Then again, he always had been a total ass… ever since last year when he got popular.

He used to be a nice guy, but when he got noticed by Tanya at the beginning of this year, Eighth grade, it was like none of his old friends existed.

And that included me.

We hadn't been that close, but we had been friendly and it hurt that he could be so cold so easily.

I sighed, ignoring him.

I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

By the time lunch rolled around, I had tripped more then twenty times.

It had started to rain outside, and I kept my head down as I brought my lunch tray to the table I sat at with Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

Everything was calm until Tanya walked in, her hand holding Edward's as she giggled.

I grimaced, didn't he find that annoying at all?

Sighing I stood up from my seat to get some more salad, brining my empty plate with me.

Just as I finished, heading back to my table, I passed by them.

With one of her long, skinny jean clad legs, she stuck out her foot.

Gasping my plate flew from my hands, shattering into shards in front of me.

I landed flat on my face, a sharp pang running through my stomach as I landed on a particularly sharp piece of the plate.

"Ah!" I screamed, flying into a sitting position.

It had cut me clean across my lower stomach, running from the top of my left hip bone to the bottom of my right.

"Oh my god." Tanya said, leaping up from her chair.

For a moment there, I actually believed she was concerned.

"We got to get out of here." she hissed to her friends, which included Edward and her carnies.

They all nodded and raced from the room, leaving me bleeding and in pain on the floor.

Angela rushed to my side in no time, kneeling next to me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Can you get up?" I turned to look at her slowly, and what I saw on her face was something I hated.

Pity. She felt pity for me, and I didn't want that.

"I have to get out of here." I muttered, holding my stomach as I jumped up.

"Bella?" Several people called out to me as I grabbed my bag and ran, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't take this town anymore, I just wanted them to all go away!

And that's when I knew, I had to go home.

Darting out into the parking lot, I threw my bag into the cab of my ruck and peeled out.

Swiping my fingers under my eyes I drove down my street, flooring it.

Charlie wouldn't be home yet, and I wanted to get out of here fast.

Pulling into my driveway I leaped out of the truck, retreating into the house.

The tears leaked down my cheeks as I jogged up the porch steps and inside.

The house was completely empty, and I sighed in relief.

As much as I loved him, I didn't want to deal with going through Charlie on my attempt to escape to Phoenix, Arizona.

First thing first, I needed to clean up the cut.

So I headed into the bathroom, where I grabbed a washcloth from the rack and wet it.

Setting it aside on the edge of the bathroom sink I lifted off of my shirt, leaving my top half clothed only in my black sports bra.

The gash ran jagged and ugly down to my hip bone, angrily puckered.

Hissing I picked up the towel, I swiped it across the gouge gently, stroking it until all of the blood had soaked onto the little square towel.

"There." I whispered, bending at the waist to retrieve a roll of medical tape from under the sink.

Unraveling it carefully, I wrapped it around the cut until it was tightly blocking any bleeding.

Finally done, I put everything away and fixed my shirt.

Racing to my room, I slid onto the floor and reached under the bed.

Thrusting my arm under it, I grabbed out my large red duffle suitcase.

In just a few moments, I had emptied my barely filled dresser into my suitcase.

As well as the few articles of jewelry I had and some of my books, leaving most on the bookcase.

Crying harder, I ran down into the kitchen and tossed a quickly written note onto the counter.

"Goodbye daddy." I whispered, running out the front door.

It was time I left this place, finally.

**Arriving at Renee's**

"How are you feeling?" Renee murmured from the front seat, twisting around to look at me.

I shrugged, staring out the window before muttering. "Guilty."

She tsked her tongue, sitting back down.

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all. It's not that big a deal, you simply wanted a change of location."

I sighed, feeling even guiltier for not fully explaining the situation.

"Yeah…" I murmured.

"Here we are." Phil's husky voice reached me as he turned a bend into the driveway, Renee spreading her arms regally.

My step father had recently excelled in his job as a lawyer, earning much more money.

Thus, he and my mother had upgraded to a much more upscale home.

A beautiful mansion on the outskirts of Phoenix for privacy.

It was very elegant, with a Spanish tiled roof and yellow clay walls.

"Wow…" I whispered, stepping out of the car as a butler who had rushed from the house retrieved our bags from the trunk.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Renee asked, coming to stand beside me.

"You should unpack, and in a little while we'll have dinner." she said, rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded, thanking the man as he handed me my suitcase.

"Oh, and Bella!" she called.

I stopped on the staircase landing, looking back at her.

"Your room is the last door on the left at the end of the hallway." she smiled at me, a wisp of her dirty blonde hair falling from the loose bun she had.

"Thanks." I said, turning and heading up.

The door of my room was a bright cheery red, and I grinned when I saw it.

It was a quite a change to my dreary expressionless room in Forks already.

Slowly turning the knob, I stepped into my new bedroom, and gasped.

The neutral tones of the area was relaxing, but it was laid out exactly how I would have wanted it.

In the middle of the room rested a large, dark wood four poster bed.

Gauzy white canopy curtains hung all around it, and a dark wood ottoman was placed at the end.

Still in awe, I placed my bag down on the peach cushion resting on the ottoman.

The walls were a creamy white, the floor a shiny pearly white with black lines in between the floorboards.

A dark wood dresser matching the bed and the ottoman was pushed up against the left wall, and a smaller end table was next to the bed as was a tan woven rug.

I smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, collapsing on my back.

"This is so damn comfortable!" I yelled, smoothing my hands over the smooth white comforter.

A sudden knock at the door startled me and I sat up straight, looking to the door.

"Come in!" I called, standing from the bed.

A petite girl with long curly black hair opened the door, her stormy blue eyes friendly.

"Hi!" she said, stepping inside.

"I'm Alice, your second cousin." she explained, coming towards me.

"Oh." I said, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Umm…" she looked uncomfortable. "My parents died recently, and your arrival was so sudden, your parents didn't get a chance to tell you about me."

I frowned. "I'm so sorry." I murmured.

She nodded, her face brightening up again.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I'm finally getting to meet the famed prodigy of Renee."

I chuckled, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm hardly a prodigy." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I shook my head, frowning slightly. "I was bullied at my last school, that's why I came here."

I was so ashamed of that, and I looked down as I said it.

She simply shrugged, skipping to my side.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm happy you're here." she said.

"Yeah, I am too." I retorted, turning towards her to wrap her in a hug.

She gasped in surprise, before squeezing me back.

I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

**Bella's Point of View**

**4 Years Later - Back to Forks**

I stared silently at my reflection in the small square mirror of the plane's bathroom.

My long dark, nearly black, brown hair hung straight and thick down to the small of my back, my wispy straight bangs hanging over my forehead.

Framed by thick black lashes, my chocolate brown eyes were doe colored and exotically shaped.

My creamy alabaster skin was smooth and devoid of all blemishes, marked only by a scattering of black birds tattooed onto my left shoulder.

I could see what men would find appealing about me, but at the same time I couldn't fathom why they would want me for themselves.

Tilting my head to the side I pulled up my old gray The Beatles t-shirt and peered at my waist.

Running from the top right corner of my hip bone and disappearing beneath my pair of tattered denim shorts ran a thin, long, angry red scar.

Sighing, I traced it with one slender finger, wincing as it burned under my touch.

That cut I had gotten from Tanya the bitch in seventh grade never went away, and it still hurt.

"Miss? The plane is landing you need to get back into your seat." A flight attendant spoke from outside, rapping her hand on the door.

"Alright, just a moment." I called back, looking over my shoulder.

Dropping my hand I walked out of the bathroom, and towards my seat in first class.

My white Havaiana flip flops thwacked against the carpeting as I reached it, slapping my hand to my mouth to hold in a giggle.

I finally laughed, flopping into my seat.

Alice was asleep in her reclined chair, a dribble of drool leaking out onto her grey and white draped tank top.

"Alice?" I shook her shoulder slightly, noticing the 'Belt' light ignite.

"Alice we're landing you need to wake up." I said, pulling the handle on the side of her chair up so that it straightened.

"What? Monkeys? Where?" she yelled, attracting the attention of several business men.

I rolled my eyes, glaring at the nearest one until he looked away.

"No monkeys Alice, we're landing. Seatbelt time." I said, swiping my finger at the corner of her mouth to get rid of the tiny spittle residue.

"Okay." she murmured drowsily, leaning to her side to buckle up.

Giggling, I leaned over and fixed her hat from where it had drooped over her eye.

"There you go." I said, draping her hair over her shoulders.

"Thanks." she whispered, sitting up slightly.

"Welcome. Hey Alice?" I said, trying to refocus my attention from the landing.

I was always terrified of the landing, everything got so much louder and scarier.

"Hmm?" she responded, turning to look at me.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows uncertainly.

"Yes." she replied without hesitation, her gaze fierce.

"Really?"

"Definitely." she said, grabbing my hands in hers.

"Listen to me, your father misses you, and you are so much stronger than you were when you left that place. You are fierce, smart, beautiful, and independent. Where you live does not determine who you are, okay?" she demanded.

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Thank you for coming Allie." I said, leaning my head onto her shoulder as we touched ground.

"No problem. You think I was going to let you go alone?" she chuckled.

I smiled, of course I had figured she would come with me.

After that first day when we met, Alice and I had become the best of friends.

Not even a week later, she had taken me shopping and I purchased an entirely new wardrobe.

One that accentuated the features I had never even known I had, such as breasts and a thin waist.

Alice had also treated me to a trip to the salon, where I got my nails done in what became my signature color - Hearts and Tarts pink - and my hair completely redone as well.

I started school at the local high school that following Monday, where all of my classes were conveniently the same as Alice's.

My grades were good, and I fit in wonderfully with all of her friends.

There was five of us in the group including Alice and myself.

There was Jenna, all blonde beachy waves, long legs, and clear hazel eyes.

She was top of our class, and was a wonderful gymnast, which she put to good use in cheerleading.

Then there was Victoria, with her stormy blue eyes, wild red locks and tons of freckles, she managed to look sexy and adorable all at the same time.

She could be a bit bitchy with people she didn't know, but once we hung out a few times we formed a good friendship.

And last but not least was Katherine.

She was the laughter of our group, with dark hair and even darker green eyes, her sun kissed skin seemed out of place but she pulled it off.

Her bubbly attitude kept us going throughout all the tough times, and as ditzy as she seemed she was probably the smartest of us.

Once the football season started up again, they all forced me into cheerleading with them.

Turned out, doing it helped my coordination immensely.

I was no longer clumsy, and my stride was graceful and smooth.

As a matter of fact, I was planning on trying out for the cheerleading team in Forks, those bimbos definitely needed Alice's and Is moves.

I looked back over to Alice who was gazing out the window, a small smile on her face.

For reasons beyond me, she was always excited to experience a new place.

Completely unlike myself, I preferred sticking to the life I had built over the years.

"Attention passengers, it is now safe to remove your seatbelts and prepare to exit the cabin. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines."

The pilot's gruff voice came over the intercom, informing us of our landing.

"That's us sweetie." Alice said, patting my knee as she stood up.

She stretched her arms above her head, groaning in contentment.

I giggled, shaking my head as I reached into the compartments above us to retrieve our carry-on bags.

I grabbed Alice's black Gucci tote, and my own large Louis Vuitton tote.

"Here." I handed her the bag as I rifled through mine, digging out my black Iphone.

"No missed calls." I muttered, tossing it back in as Alice walked out ahead of me.

Walking through the airport, we found the luggage carousel right away and searched for our luggage.

"Mine!" I yelled, snatching up my single Louis Vuitton suitcase.

Alice and I had packed light, we planned on buying a whole new wardrobe here in Forks to go with the weather.

"Mine too!" Alice squealed, lugging her own off as well.

"Awesome, now let's go get Kiva." I said, marching off in the direction of the service desk.

Alice squeaked happily, skipping off after me.

"Hi." I slapped my hands down on the desk, catching the attention of the service woman.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" she asked, folding her hands together in front of her.

"I'm waiting for my dog to arrive, she-" I cut off as Alice started hopping up and down behind me, slapping my shoulder excitedly.

"Oh." I said, turning to the woman. "Never mind."

A large tan crate was being wheeled towards us by two large men, grunting with effort.

I smiled, excited to see my best friend besides Alice.

Finally they reached us and I bent down, pinching the lock so that it clicked and opened.

Kiva walked out slowly, her smooth black fur moving with every step.

Her dark inquisitive eyes looked around cautiously until her gaze landed on Alice and I, when they took on a playful quality.

Prancing over she wagged her tail at me, tongue lolling slightly.

"Hey there girly." I said, smoothing my hands over her ears.

Alice did the same, hugging her around the neck.

"I missed you!" she yelled, giggling as she received licks upon her face.

"Come on Allie, we have to get out of here. My dad's waiting." I said, gently standing her up.

She nodded, clipping on Kiva's leash and handing it to me.

We walked out of the airport quickly, stares following us the entire way.

We basked in them, loving the feeling of their jealousy and awe as we went.

"So did your dad say where we would meet him?" Alice piped up, flicking back a freshly shortened curl.

"Yeah he said to wait for him out front, he was confident Kiva could protect us." I said, leaning down to stroke her face.

Alice rolled her eyes, flicking my ear.

"Ow!" I squealed, standing up again and planting my hands on my hips.

"Stop stalling and let's go!" she ordered, pointing one thin finger towards the exit.

I sighed, getting on the move again.

She was right, Alice was always right.

I was in fact stalling, mostly because I was scared out of my mind.

Seeing my father again for the first time in four years, aside from an hour or two on Christmas day where I avoided him as much as possible.

I had felt so guilty, so horrible for leaving him that I was sure if my feelings about it were this bad, his must be worse.

Suddenly all of my feelings of guilt and anguish disappeared, as I saw him walk through the entrance.

"Daddy." I whispered, dropping Kiva's leash and my suitcase to bolt towards him.

He opened his arms to me as I slammed into him, wrapping myself around his waist.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I sniffed, burying my face into his chest.

Finally pulling away I looked up at him, brushing away the tear that had made its way down my chin.

"Hi." I said, a gentle blush settling on my cheeks.

He chuckled, "Hi."

"Hi there!" Alice piped up, dragging both hers and my suitcases towards us.

Kiva followed obediently, tail wagging slowly.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Swan." she greeted, dropping our luggage and squeezing him into a quick hug.

He smiled at her, returning the greeting.

"How are you girls?" he asked, collecting our two suitcases as I picked up Kiva's leash.

"Good." I answered, following as he lead us from the airport towards a squad car.

As he tossed our bags into the trunk Alice slid into the back seat with Kiva, while I took the passenger seat.

I remembered how I always used to be so embarrassed about the cop car, but now I could really care less.

If anything, it drew the attention I had come to crave in Arizona.

Riding through the quaint little town I peered out my window at the world I had left behind.

Two bottle blondes in mini skirts and tank tops strolled the sidewalks, iced mochas and cell phones in hands.

I rolled my eyes, looking to the other side of the street where two tall boys stood together.

The first had an unlit cigarette pursed between his lips, his one hand flicking a lighter while the other ran through his tussled red tinted auburn hair.

His body was lean in a pair of faded blue jeans a grey t-shirt, his scuffed all-stars showing off black sharpie writing all over them.

I narrowed my eyes in recognition, Edward Cullen.

I knew that if he looked up at the boy with him, I would see piercing acid green eyes and a crooked smile that used to make me go weak in the knees even though it was never directed at me.

But now, I knew better.

I also knew that the boy with his back to me was Edward's older brother Emmet, a senior come this month.

He was taller than his younger sibling, but just slightly although he was much bigger.

No doubt he was on the football team now.

His cropped brown hair didn't move in the wind that breezed through my open window, his whole figure shaking as he let out a booming laugh at Edward's frustration.

He was struggling to get the lighter to work, and I smirked in satisfaction.

It was petty of me, but I really could care less.

Rolling my window back up I faced front again, when Alice's cell phone ring tone suddenly went off.

_Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock_

_West coast represent now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Sorry." she apologized, blushing as Charlie turned around to raise an eyebrow at her.

I giggled, tapping his shoulder as the light turned green again.

"Hello? Hey Jazz!" Alice squealed from the backseat, her voice rising considerably.

I rolled my eyes to myself, shaking my head.

"Really? Oh my god that's great! No, no it won't be a problem. Oh my god!" I could hear her stamping her feet on the floor of the car, her one hand muffling the phone as her other his the ceiling in excitement.

"Definitely! Okay, I love you too. Bye!"

With a beep she hung up the phone, letting out a loud screech.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, turning around in my seat.

"I just got the best news from Jazz! He's coming to Forks to take his senior year with me!" she collapsed against the back seat, her whole body going limp as she let out a content sigh.

"That's great!" I congratulated, tapping her knee. "Where's he staying?"

She sat back up again, the excitement once again flooding into her.

"His mom's sister Amy lives here in Forks, and she has a daughter that goes to the school anyway so when I told him about my coming here he gave her a call and she said he could stay with her!"

"I'm so happy for you!" she smiled again, turning to Kiva and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Kiva licked her in retaliation, a big doggy grin on her face.

I laughed, twisting in my seat to look at Charlie.

"So dad…" I trailed off until he looked at me from the corner of one chocolate brown eye, brow lifted.

"Yes…?" he dragged out the word, looking slightly suspicious of me.

"How's Sue?" I asked curiously, smiling deviously.

Susan Clearwater was a woman from La Push, where until recently she had lived with her husband Harry and two children Leah and Seth.

Harry though, had had an unfortunate heart attack some time in the early winter.

Leaving his wife and two children, with barely enough money to hold themselves together.

And that is where my father had stepped in.

Charlie and Harry had been good friends, and were constantly going on fishing trips together.

When Harry had died, Sue and Charlie shared their grief with each other.

The last I had heard, someone had a bit of a crush on the widow of La Push.

His cheeks instantly turned bright red, and he quickly swiveled his head away from me as he made a left.

"She's fine." he murmured, his lip curling up slightly.

No doubt at the thought of her.

I nodded, allowing the subject to drop. I felt kind of bad about making him blush already.

"Home sweet home." he suddenly murmured, hooking a right into a stone paved driveway.

"Wow." Alice whispered from the back seat, the sound of Kiva's leash jingling as she gathered it around her hand.

"Wow is right." I echoed, pushing open the door and stepping out.

The house was different from the one I had grown up in, and I remembered a letter in which Charlie had notified me of his move down the street.

It was bigger than the last, but small just the same.

The driveway pulled up to a small one car garage, and off to the right was a short flight of steps leading to the patio where a surprisingly adorable table and chair set up resided.

Wandering around to the trunk I kept my eyes on the house, fumbling blindly for the hatch to the trunk.

As it popped open I paused before grabbing my bag, admiring my new home.

It was simply beautiful, and obviously had been influenced by a woman.

There was a potted plant on each side of the opening to the garage, and wonderful planting all around the small front yard and the steps that led to the porch.

A few outdoor lights lined the walkway, and I marveled at the house itself as I pulled out the bag and wandered inside.

Charlie and Alice were way ahead of me, Kiva sniffing out the area as her leash trailed behind her.

"Kiva." I called, placing my bag down at the entrance.

She immediately darted over to me, ears pricked as I took off the leash.

"There you go girl." I smiled, rubbing her head.

Her nails clicked as she trotted into the next room, the kitchen.

Standing I picked up the suitcase again, following the sound of my father's and Alice's voices.

They stood at the top of the stairs, nothing beyond them but a long hallway.

On the left side were two doors, and on the right there was one.

"Okay girls, this room here," he patted the first door on the left side of the hall. "Is mine."

We nodded exchanging glances as I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"This here is Alice's." he gestured to the door spaced beside his.

"And that one is yours." he grinned as he walked across the short hall and touched the door that was painted a pale sky blue.

Nodding eagerly I watched as he lumbered down the stairs, before pushing into my room.


	7. Story 07

****_I really loved the idea of Katherine having a sister, but I didn't like how i wrote it in this, so I'll probably use the idea again, just much differently. _

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Pierce<strong>

**Third Person Point of View**

Caroline Forbes straightened her hair around her face, puckering her lips at her reflection.

Her blue eyes shone, and she chewed on her lip as she spun around.

The nurse assigned to watch her sat listlessly on the hospital bed sheets, her gaze blank.

Lifting her bag from the floor Caroline shook her head, ghosting her hand around the gauze on the nurse's neck.

"I am so sorry about that." then she smiled, putting her hands on her knees as she bent down.

"Okay, now what's the story?" she asked expectantly.

"My husband likes to get kinky." the nurse spoke quietly, looking to Caroline for approval.

Grinning in delight Caroline straightened up. "Yes, good!"

"So, I'm going to take off," she continued to talk as she gathered her things. "I'm the committee chair for the carnival, and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean, god bless Elena but she does not understand the word fabulous."

She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Once again, I am so sorry about that. And if you could just, forget that I bit you… that would be great because I'm going to."

Turning from the confused nurse she started for the door, only to find a tall blonde standing in her path.

"And where do you think you're going?" the woman asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Caroline balked, actually worried for a moment until she remembered what she could do now.

Smirking she walked closer to the woman, gazing into her dark brown eyes.

"Turn around, and forget you saw me." she commanded, excitedly waiting for her to obey.

But much to her surprise the woman simply rolled her eyes and pushed into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't try that shit on me honey, I'm no more human than you are."

Backing away from the advancing vampire Caroline bumped into the end table, her hand fumbling for the 'lesbian gift' necklace from Elena.

If this woman was the same thing as her, then wouldn't it hurt her too?

Without warning Caroline flung the necklace at her, expecting the woman

to shriek in pain as it burned her skin.

Instead she simply caught the chain in her hand, the pendant swinging back and forth between them.

"Did you really expect that to work?" she asked, chuckling.

"Who are you?" Caroline growled, nervously edging around the room, trying to get closer to the door.

"My name is Isabella Pierce." she introduced herself, gingerly laying the necklace on the bed. "And you are Caroline Forbes, daughter of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and ex-girlfriend of Damon Salvatore." she

looked up at Caroline, smiling.

"How, how do you know about me?" Caroline stuttered, halting her movements.

"I've been watching you for some time, as well as your friends. I knew what my sister did to you, and I figured it was up to me to help you understand." she explained, trailing a finger over the table at the end

of the bed.

"Your sister?" Caroline asked questioningly.

"Katherine Pierce, the woman that killed you last night." she said simply, glancing down at her flawless dark red finger nails.

"But, that was Elena… wasn't it?" Caroline was confused as she touched

her breast bone, rubbing the skin above her heart.

It all came flooding back to her, Elena had come to her room but she said her name was Katherine…

"She said her name was Katherine, and I just…" Caroline trailed off before looking up at Isabella, her eyes squinted in suspicion. "If you're her sister doesn't that mean you want to hurt me too."

Isabella snorted, leaning up against the door.

"The only thing my sister and I have in common are our eyes and our feeding habits. Although I am much less brutal." Caroline nodded, cautiously lowering herself onto the bed.

The nurse sat between them, staring blankly down at her hands in her lap.

"First thing first, she has to go." opening the door Isabella murmured a few words to her before pushing her into the hall, closing it gently behind her.

"What did you say to her?" Caroline asked, hoping to god that she hadn't erased the compulsion she had put the nurse under.

If anyone found out about her, she was dead. More so than she was already.

"Just that she didn't hear a word we just said in here." she simply shrugged, pushing out the door and holding it open slightly.

"Come on, it's time to go." Isabella gestured forward, smoothing back a piece of long blonde hair from her shoulder.

"Go where?" Caroline asked, even as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped up beside her.

"Home." she answered, walking out of the room and into the hallway.

The halls were cleared as they left the building, no compulsion necessary.

"What did you mean home?" Caroline questioned as they found their way into the parking lot, the lights of a dark blue mustang blinking as they grew nearer.

"I meant your home. It's late, and we have a lot to do in the morning.

Namely get you a ring." Isabella climbed into the front seat and started the car, watching Caroline carefully as she got into the passenger side.

"As much as I would appreciate a jewelry run, I'm more stuck on the whole 'we' have a lot to do part." Caroline snapped, lifting her bag onto her lap.

Shaking her head Isabella peeled out of the lot, in the direction of Caroline's home.

"And I can't go home now anyway! I have to go to the carnival!" she shrieked, waving her arms about. "You can't, your bloodlust isn't under control yet." Isabella said calmly, making a left down the street.

"Screw control." Caroline growled suddenly, pushing open the door and leaping from the still moving car.

Isabella groaned, pulling over and shifting the car into park.

"Shit." she moaned, slowly getting out of the car and hitting the lock button as she walked away.

Meanwhile Caroline stood smiling at her reflection in the bathroom of

Mystic Falls High School, giving last minute adjustments to her makeup.

The smoky eye shadow really brought out her eyes, and she ran a hand through her hair.

Things had been so strange in the past two days, but she finally understood what she was.

According to the memories she had regained of Damon's relationship with her, she had been turned into a vampire.

And apparently Katherine/Elena had killed her last night, and she had a sister that wanted to 'help' her.

What was she supposed to make of that?

And to top it all off, she had run into Damon already.

He now knew she was a vampire, thanks to her need to carry on Katherine's message, and he was sure to let Stefan know, and probably Katherine/Elena too.

Letting out a ragged sigh Caroline simply fluffed her hair, stowed her bag away behind one of the toilets, and strutted out into the carnival.

It was time to go find Matt.

Isabella stood beside the Ferris wheel, picking at her cotton candy.

She was acting natural, waiting to see if she could spot Caroline without searching her out.

She wasn't really one for patience, and she found herself tearing the cotton candy apart with fury.

That little brat had no idea what would happen to her without

Isabella's involvement, how could she be so stupid as to come here!

Lifting a piece of the sugary treat towards her mouth, Isabella paused.

Listening intently she made out a familiar, masculine voice.

"What do you want Damon?" demanded a girl identical to her sister, her fingers sorting through a wad of cash.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me." he spoke urgently, strain in every word.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." she replied, catching his eyes for a moment before looking down.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now Elena." he stressed the word now, ice blue eyes cold.

Elena handed the money to the girl beside her, following Damon into the school.

This should be interesting… Isabella thought to herself as she dropped her cotton candy to the ground, discreetly following behind them.

A few moments of waiting later and Damon, the girl Elena, and Stefan were gathered in a small class room.

"How did this happen?" Stefan questioned, pacing in front of the teacher's desk.

"Well, I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her, and A + B =…" he trailed off, smirking.

"But why?" Elena asked, distraught.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." Damon sneered.

Isabella giggled silently outside, holding one hand over her mouth.

"And she said game on? I mean what does that even mean?" Stefan was just as distraught as Elena, continually pacing the length of the room.

"Means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena was still stuck on the fact that one of her best friends had been turned into a vampire, unable to change her focus.

"Caroline must be going out of her mind, she has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan murmured, placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past, started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her." said Stefan, stating the obvious.

"Yup, and kill her."

"You're not going to Kill Caroline." Elena said angrily, bracing her hands on the window sill she was leaning up against.

"She knows who we are she's officially a liability we have to get rid of her." he continued.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan locked gazes with his brother, defiant as Elena touched his arm with worry.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon quipped. "Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire, her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys we all know how this story

is, we'll just flip to the last chapter-"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena cut him off, her voice choked.

"No?" he glanced towards Stefan. "you're silence is deafening Stefan. Wait wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?"

Stefan looked down, obviously ashamed.

"Talk about a town where history repeats itself." he chuckled, obviously amused.

"You know I'm right."

Stefan stood up, the look in his eyes one of fierce belief. "We're not going to kill her."

With that he left the room, Elena right on his heels.

"It's the only way." Damon called after them.

Isabella pushed off the wall she had been leaning against, the conversation over.

Apparently the Salvatore brothers were involved in Caroline's transition, and believed they were the ones to stop the destruction that would follow her.

No, that was going to be Isabella's job.

Wandering further into the Carnival looked towards the School exit Damon had stepped out of, determination painted upon his face.

Caroline sat on a flat bed truck, legs dangling over the edge as she took even breaths.

She had killed someone, an innocent man.

How could she have done such a thing?

She could hear Damon coming towards her and sighed as he stopped beside her.

"He's dead." she said simply. "I killed him."

Her breathing was ragged as she looked down at Damon. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey it's okay." he feigned kindness, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you."

"You can?" she said eagerly.

"Yeah, I have to." he said, smiling secretively.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, looking down at her legs.

"The only thing I can do, I'm going to kill you."

Caroline looked at him, startled and jumped down from the flat bed.

"Please don't I don't want to die!" she pleaded, hands up.

"But you're already dead." he argued.

"No! I'm not! Don't say that!" she begged, "Okay, just help me. Please, please, please,"

"Okay, okay, okay." Damon soothed, wrapping her into a hug, the stake aimed over her back.

"It's the only way." he whispered.

Suddenly Stefan darted out, pulling Caroline away and smacking the stake out of Damon's hand.

"Stefan!" he growled, backing up.

"Get away from me!" Caroline suddenly shrieked, pushing away a confused Elena. "You killed me!"

"No she didn't." Isabella said, slowly walking out from the shadows.

Damon spun around and Stefan positioned himself in front of Elena, their faces guarded.

Caroline's lip wobbled and she breathed in deeply, tears streaming down her face.

"Come here Caroline." Isabella cooed, holding out one hand. "Come with me, I'll bring you home."

Slowly, cautiously, Caroline came towards her, sniffling.

"Caroline don't!" Elena cried, worried for her friend.

"It's alright, I won't hurt her." Isabella said, gently grasping the panicked Caroline's hand. "I'm just taking her home. I told you, that's all I'm going to do."

Caroline nodded, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry I left, it was a mistake."

Isabella smiled, stroking a lock of hair from her face, stuck in the human's blood. "That's okay we all make mistakes."

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Damon interrupted.

"I'm sure it's not because you remember meeting me before, it probably has more to do with the fact that I look similar to my sister. Katherine?"

"Isabella Pierce." Stefan whispered, his grip loosening on Elena's arm.

"I'm surprised one of the Salvatore's even remembers me, aside from Giuseppe of course. He always did prefer me to my sister." she grinned wickedly, enjoying Damon's cringe.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, straightening up.

"Well I grew bored of Washington and all those other vampires, so I decided to head home. Imagine my surprise when I find a Katherine wandering around, pretending to be doppelganger and stabbing John

Gilbert." she cocked her head to the side, smiling.

"I figured it was time to stick around for a bit."

"Eventually I caught wind of all the 'animal attacks'," she inserted air quotes. "Then I realized, the adorable Salvatore brothers had returned, and so did my sister. Turns out we vampires all had the same

idea, Mystic Falls. What is it about this town that has us all so interested?"

Chuckling to herself Isabella paused, looking on. "And then I realized, it had nothing to do with the town. Rather than what transpired here a hundred or so years ago. When my little sister stole the hearts of two brothers and couldn't deal with the consequences, when she only wanted one but didn't feel like giving up the other." she shook her head from side to side, ignoring the glance Stefan and Damon shared.

"She always was a stupid little thing, never knew when to quit." she sighed. "Ah well, I guess that's why I decided to stick around and clean up, for good."

"You're going to kill her." Stefan stated, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Possibly. I still haven't decided." Isabella shrugged, looking to Elena in confusion.

"But I have to admit I am still curious as to how you turned out like this. The complete body double of my sister, and you even have my cheekbones." she giggled, slipping over.

She reached out and touched her face, smoothing down her hair. "You definitely have your differences."

"I am nothing like Katherine." Elena sneered, taking a step back.

Holding up her hand Isabella gave a placating smile, brushing back her own hair.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. Come Caroline, let's get you cleaned up." Caroline silently moved up beside her, back towards the school.

When suddenly Bonnie appeared before them, confused.

"Caroline?" she questioned, her gaze transfixed on the blood around her mouth.

"No, you can't be." she marched up to her best friend, clamping her hand around Caroline's wrist.

Puzzled Caroline looked to Isabella, question in her eyes.

Isabella simply shook her head as Bonnie looked past her, rushing by.

"Oh god."She choked out, placing her hands on the flat bed truck before the body.

"Bonnie…" Caroline whispered as she reached towards her, Isabella gently taking a hold of her arm and bringing her inside.

Stefan followed behind, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Caroline continued to ramble on, "I'm a m-murderer, I'm a monster." she murmured, swiping at her bloody hands.

Isabella cleaned off her face, and Stefan watched transfixed as she calmed her down.

Watched as she soothed her, and helped her make the veins under her eyes disappear.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline whispered, her face trapped between Isabella's hands.

"Because she could."


	8. Story 08

****_A little all-human one i never really connected with. Maybe someone else will have more luck? I'd love for this one to get continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

My tiny rental car splashed through the Washington streets, the wipers working furiously to clear my windshield.

"Almost there baby." I murmured, glancing over my shoulder into the backseat.

Matt cooed softly from his carrier, kicking his little legs in the air.

I smiled, turning my attention back to the road.

Soon enough we would be entering the tiny town of Forks, population: 3,120 people.

Make that 3,122 I thought to myself, passing the town sign.

The paint was chipped and needed an update, but it told me what I needed to know.

I was home.

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding I navigated the quiet roads of my childhood home, easily finding my way to Poplar St.

The light above the door was still on, and you could see the glow of the TV through the big picture window of the living room.

Turning off my lights I pulled up into the driveway, buying more time to prepare myself.

I noticed Charlie's police cruiser beside my rental, and an unfamiliar blue sedan on my other side.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I shrugged it off, unbuckling and climbing into the back.

I sat beside my baby boy silently, running my fingers over his face and through his hair.

He looked up at me with wide navy blue eyes, reaching towards me.

Smiling I held out my finger, and he quickly grabbed on to it, gazing at it in wonder.

"God you don't know how lucky I am to have you." I murmured, gently tapping his nose.

Sighing I looked up towards the house, my house.

This was where everything would either come together, or fall apart.

Renee had kicked me out when she realized I was pregnant, and Duncan was dead.

There was no one for me anymore, except for Charlie.

And if he followed the typical father role in the teenage daughter pregnancy, he would reject me too.

So as I opened the back door and opened my umbrella, lifting Matt in his carrier beside me I prayed to God that he would brake the mold.

"Please take me." I whispered silently, looking towards the sky as I closed the umbrella, propping it up against the house before ringing the doorbell.

Instantly I heard Charlie's lumbering footsteps approach, and sucked in a breath as the door swung open.

"Hello?" he greeted me roughly, a dazed look on his face, he had probably just woken up from a nap.

"Hi dad." I whispered, waving with my free hand.

"Bella?" he gasped, his eyes suddenly darting from me to Matt in his carrier.

"What-" he was cut off as a woman appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey who is it?" she muttered, her eyes widening as she spotted me. "Oh dear…"

I could imagine what I looked like to the two of them, a skinny girl wet from the rain with a baby beside her.

"Well what are you waiting for Charlie, let her in!" the unfamiliar woman nudged him with her elbow, her gaze glued to my son.

Silently he held the door open wider, and cautiously I stepped inside.

"Same as I remember." I said to myself, my eyes roaming over the décor of the house.

Pictures lined the walls, the fireplace in the next room glowed with warmth, and a timer was going off in the kitchen.

"My casserole!" the woman shrieked, rushing past me and into the other room.

"So Bella," I turned to face Charlie, steeling myself for his rejection. "What are you uh, doing here?"

His attention continuingly flickered towards Matt, confusion evident on his face.

"I assume Renee didn't tell you?" I murmured, wandering into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Uh no, no she didn't, she didn't really tell me anything." his words were colored with confusion, and I smiled bitterly.

Just like my mother to not even bother with telling anyone, too ashamed.

As Charlie sat beside me I lifted Matt from his carrier, pulling him into my arms and stroking his hair.

"Dad, this is Matthew Duncan Swan. Your grandson." gently I handed him to my father, trying desperately to win him over with my son's adorable features.

Instantly I saw his eyes light up, a smile gracing his face as Matt reached up at him.

"He's uh, he's beautiful Bells." he murmured, grinning as Matt grabbed his nose. "When was he…"

"He's six months, I had him in February. The 25th." he frowned suddenly, shifting Matt's tiny head in his hands.

"Who's the father?" his voice was gruff, and I knew what he was assuming.

Looking down I tugged at a loose thread in my jeans, letting a sigh slip through my lips.

"His name was Duncan. I loved him, and he loved me. Matthew wasn't supposed to happen, but he did. First I told Renee, and she kicked me out. Then I told Duncan and he asked me to move in with him, so I did. I dropped out of school and got a job as a waitress while Duncan got shifts at a lumberyard in town." I paused, closing my eyes at the sense of nostalgia washing over me.

"Where is he now?" Charlie struggled not to growl his words out, keeping his focus on Matt.

"Dead." I blurted out. "Hit by a truck on his way home from work last month." slowly I opened my eyes, brushing the stray tear from my cheek.

Charlie's expression had gone slack, and he turned his attention back to Matthew.

"Oh." he said.

"Mhm… after that I couldn't afford the apartment we were living in on my own so I thought - since we were planning on visiting soon anyway - that I would come a little early. See if maybe you could find some room for us somewhere?" I whispered the last part, feeling shaky and unsure.

"Of course you can stay!" my head shot up at the voice of an unfamiliar woman standing in the kitchen doorway, the same woman who had stood behind Charlie when he opened the front door.

She had glossy black hair gathered in a loose bun at the back of her head, brown eyes so dark they were nearly black, and tanned skin specifically part of the Quileute tribe.

"This is your home," she continued, walking into the room and placing two full plates of food on the coffee table in front of us. "and his now too."

I nodded slowly, hardly processing her words, I didn't even know who she was though I had a feeling.

"You two eat up, I'm going to make a quick run to the grocery store and get some baby food." she said, grabbing a coat from the rack on the wall.

She leaned over the back of the couch, placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek.

I waited until the door shut behind her before getting up, gingerly lifting Matthew from my father's arms so he could eat.

"Hey baby…" I cooed, placing him in the baby carrier at my feet.

"So dad, you have yet to explain who that was exactly?" I looked back up at him, smiling at the deep red blush forming on his cheeks.

I giggled, the sound foreign even to myself.

"I'm joking dad, relax. She seems really nice." that was an understatement…

"Thanks. Well, I tried to tell you, but when I called the house in Arizona Renee wouldn't tell me anything. She just said, "Bella is as good as dead". I didn't know what to make of that, and when I tried your cell phone it was out of service, I didn't know how to find you." he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"For a while there I thought maybe you were dead… I didn't know what to do." he mumbled, leaning forward to start eating his food.

Nodding, I looked down at the steaming plate of steak and potatoes, only just realizing how hungry I was.

And as I began eating, I realized this was my first actual meal since Duncan had died.

Aside from the occasional granola bar and rice crisper's treat, I hadn't eaten much of anything at all.

Things had been tight when he was alive, but with his death things were even worse.

Bills came that I couldn't pay, and there was food I needed for Matthew that I couldn't afford.

Since the moment Duncan had died, the one thing on my mind had been my son.

What I would do to feed him, clothe him, care for him.

And now, with my baby asleep at my feet, someone I could depend on right beside me, and a plate of food I wouldn't have to worry about paying for, I felt myself finally relax.

"So she's your wife?" I continued my earlier train of thought, moaning in delight at the flavors tingling my taste buds.

He chuckled, shaking his head simultaneously.

"Fiancé." I felt my eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Really? You seem like you have been together a long time."

"We have, it's just… I tried to call you when we got engaged and that's when I realized you weren't living at home anymore. When for a little while there, I thought you were dead. And we decided, Sue and I, that we wouldn't get married until we found out what happened to you." I smiled, feeling touched.

"Well I'm here now, does that mean I'll be attending a wedding soon?" he laughed and nodded, reaching over to hold my hand.

"And I am so glad you're here." feeling moved I grabbed him to me, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you dad." I whispered.

Pulling back he kissed my forehead, tucking my hair out of the way.

"I missed you too." From there we continued eating in silence, when the purr of an engine outside cut through it.

Assuming it was Sue, Charlie got up to help her with the groceries.

Watching him go I pushed my plate away, lifting Matt from his carrier and bringing him to the bathroom upstairs so I could nurse him in privacy.

Shutting the door behind me I quickly turned the lock, the one thing I didn't need was someone walking in on me.

"There we go. Are you hungry baby?" I murmured, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

Pulling my shirt down I exposed my left breast, smiling as he latched on quickly.

I could hear shuffling coming from downstairs and when Matthew finished I pulled my shirt back up, rearranging myself.

Grabbing a washcloth from a basket beside the tub I put it over my shoulder, patting his back as I opened the door and headed back downstairs.


	9. Story 09

****_Reaallllyyy loved this one, someone continue it pleaseee!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

It was perfect.

Completely and utterly without a single fault.

Not one part of the tiny stone cottage was flawed, from the blue shutters to the expansive garden bordering the front walkway.

My cream colored Pomeranian, Gigi, danced impatiently on her leash as I stood admiring our new home.

Smiling lightly I searched my Tiffany key ring for the one that would open the matching blue door, delighting as it fit perfectly in the lock.

Stepping over the threshold I admired the interior of the home I had purchased, running a finger over the end table in the hall before dropping my keys and wallet onto it.

The door shut quietly behind me and I stepped into the living room, my gaze skipping over the comfortable and perfect interior arrangements I had chosen weeks beforehand.

Excited as always, Gigi twirled around my feet before leaping onto the cushy white loveseat.

I rolled my eyes at her, moving to the other side of the house into the kitchen.

The marble topped island and new appliances had me holding in squeals, I knew that I would never get enough of cooking in here.

Then a stack of mail on the counter caught my attention, and I tilted my head in curiosity.

The envelopes were tied together with a rubber band, and a small sticky note was stuck on top along with a copy of my house key.

**_Bella-_**

**_Was returning my copy and saw you had mail, thought I'd bring it in for you._**

**_Hope you settle in well, call if you need anything._**

**_Gracie_**

I smiled at the kind old woman's slanted writing, removing the rubber band and taking note of the first piece of mail.

A letter from Forks High School, home of the Spartans.

Sliding my finger under the edge I ripped it open and read the introductory letter welcoming me to their fine institution of learning and all that shit.

Scoffing I tossed it the side, flipping through the rest of the envelopes.

Car insurance bill, phone bill, and a letter.

I flipped it over, noticing that the envelope was closed with a wax seal.

Grabbing a knife from one of the drawers I cut through it, carefully pulling out the heavy off-white stationary.

_Dear Bella,_

_So I heard from Tabby that you moved, and thought I would ask how you are. I know the full moon is coming soon and you'll be busy but I wanted to write anyway. I miss you. These past months have been unbearably tedious without the excitement that constantly follows you. Hopefully when you come to visit Jack and I again you'll bring it with you. Anyway, Jamie is good, running around like a maniac. I can't believe there was a time I worried he wouldn't walk. Now his little feet pounding across the hardwood is all I seem to hear anymore, that and Pedro's upset yipping as he tugs on his ears. Speaking of Pedro, he's increasingly upset not being with Gigi, so you'll definitely have to bring her when you come. Well, I suppose I should get going, Jack will be home soon and I'm sure I'll get the riot act for not having supper on the table. Men. I'll talk to you soon. Love you always!_

_Claudine_

Smiling I folded the letter up and slipped it back in the envelope, carrying it with me to the bedroom.

"Come on Gigi!" I called, placing the letter down onto my antique dresser, the oval shaped mirror reflecting my face back at me.

My long brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and my face was void of any makeup.

Grimacing I turned away, opening a drawer and grabbing a pair of sleep shorts.

I shimmied out of my jeans as Gigi bounded into the room, jumping up onto my bed.

Slipping into my shorts I smiled as she curled into an impossibly tight ball on one of the pillows, her tail thumping.

"I hate that you know exactly how adorable you are." I muttered, shaking my hair out.

Pulling back the covers I hummed in comfort at the warm blankets, giggling as Gigi leaned over to lick my face.

Tomorrow I would be starting school at Forks High.

Tomorrow I would start my life over. Again.

Tomorrow I would change.


	10. Story 10

****_I was watching Water for Elephants... enough said_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

The gentle rocking of the train was soothing and I sighed with contentment, standing up from the end of the small twin bed.

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair, then tugged my colorful silk kimono robe from the hook on the wall and slipped it on.

My feet were bare, I noticed, as I opened the door to my car and peered around the side, holding on with one hand to the bar attached to the outside wall.

Trees blew by, and I reached out to touch my fingers against the leaves.

Shivering at the breeze that came with the motion I delighted at the feeling of the soft foliage brushing against my fingertips, my hair blowing about my face.

"Bell!" I turned in alarm, recognizing the booming voice of Emmet McCarty.

He stood to my right a few train cars down, his head peeping out from behind the sliding door.

"Get down from there, you could hurt yourself!" he called, cupping one hand around his mouth.

But even as he yelled, I could see the corner of his mouth curving up into a smile.

He knew that I wouldn't get down, especially when he tried to tell me to.

I was just as adventurous, if not more so, than he was.

Rolling my eyes I ignored his slightly worried calls, warning me that I could fall, or get my hand sliced off by a sharp branch.

I simply grinned and reveled in the feeling of the slightly warm morning air rushing past me, eyes closed.

But the feeling of the wind was slowing, and I knew that very soon we would be at our destination.

Sighing I ducked back into the car, gathering my hair over one shoulder.

Bending down I pulled open my dresser drawer, taking out a pair of black tights and a long sleeved white v-neck.

Done with my clothing I pulled on my pair of brown leather knee-high riding boots, then gathered my hair into a high sloppy ponytail.

Satisfied I moved to the open window, peering out to my left.

A large open field was coming into view, a handful of women and children scattered about.

Horse and buggies were pulled over to the side, near a thin dirt road, safely out of the way of the train.

It was simply beautiful, the flat terrain cover in lush green grass and wildflowers of every color.

Glancing to my right I could see Emmet and the rest of our men looking out of the open doors of their cars.

As the train came to a stop I rushed into the next car, slowly shutting the door behind me.

"Hey there..." I cooed, approaching my large black Friesian stallion, Captain.

Captain pawed at the straw with his hooves, shaking his head in agitation.

I understood that he was tired of being cooped up and I reached for the bridle strap, attaching a lead and moving the rope that was blocking him in the stall.

As I led him towards the door the ramp suddenly came down, the blinding sunlight flooding through the car.

Blowing through his nose Captain shied away, tugging me backwards.

"Shh Cap, it's okay it's only Emmet." Sure enough Emmet stood before me on the ramp, holding his hand out for Captain's lead.

Handing it over I went back to the stall, leading out our two, more compliant horses.

Sky and Star, our mother and daughter pair, two white mares.

Their tails swished in delight at the sun, and they followed me at a slow and leisurely pace down the wooden ramp.

"That's right, you girls love the sun huh?" I murmured, petting them as they walked alongside me.

Turning about I could see our giraffe being unloaded from one car, while the lion and tiger cages were being carefully rolled along.

Following the line of animals being escorted to a shaded holding area, I noticed that Star had a slight limp on her front hoof.

Continuing on I tied the two to a hitching post, bending down beside Star.

"What's going on baby?" I murmured gently, tapping her front leg in a silent command to lift her hoof.

Obediently she lifted it from the ground and I pulled it into my hand, peering down at the swollen middle.

Irritation from something… I thought, gently running my fingers around it until I felt a hard object.

Star shifted as I dug it out, blowing through her nostrils in agitation.

Finally I dislodged a rock from her hoof, and released her leg.

Shaking her head Star put pressure on it, letting out a nicer as she realized the offender was gone.

"That's right, no more mean old rock going to hurt you." I giggled, scratching at the base of her ears.

Star simply nibbled at my shirt, her large brown eyes closed peacefully.

"I'll be back soon." I promised, pulling away from her and making my way towards the "crew".

There were two parts to our circus, the crew, and the performers.

Although neither label really defined them, they were more like a family.

Most workers didn't stay on the train with us very long, just stragglers working to make their way somewhere.

They were always replaced within days, new people desperate to escape.

But there were a select few who had stuck with us for as long as I could remember.

Emmet, Charlie, Jacob, Michael, and Tim.

Emmet was like the big brother I never had, he had short dark brown curls, eyes the same color, and muscles that had grown bigger from all his years of hard labor.

Charlie was my father, who joined me on the train when my mother left us taking all our money with her.

Jacob had onl

Their job was to set up the huge big top at our every location, set the posts, pitch the canvas, clean up after the animals as well as feed them and make the small tents that would house our animals during the day, mostly anything you could imagine.

They were workers, simply put, and in return they got free board on the train and an hourly pay of four dollars which was fair seeing as they worked more than twelve hours out of the day.

Then there were the performers, who were permanent more or less, and I was one of them.

First there was Alice, our resident physic.

She could tell fortunes, read palms, and she even had a crystal ball.

She had her own stand right beside the entrance to the big top, where she sat and waited patiently for her customers curiosity to grow until they finally paid her for a fortune.

Alice was small, barely 5' 4", with short curly black hair and smoky grey eyes.

She tended to fit the racial profiling of a gypsy, wearing a long draping skirt and shirt, a thin silver band placed across her forehead at all times, but she pulled it off well.

Then there was Rosalie, beautiful, tall, and blonde.

Rosalie was the best trapeze artist we had, and always insisted there was be no net beneath her when she performed, something that both scared us and made us envy her bravery.

She was also Emmet's unrequited crush going on two years now, she knew it and made him work for it.

Then there was Carlisle, the ring leader and owner of the entire circus.

He built us from the ground up in less than a month, his dedication was simply inspiring.


	11. Story 11

****_Can anybody say, strained marriage? Time for Edward to make an introduction!_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's Point of View<strong>

Isabella Black sat ramrod straight at her vanity, expression stoic.

She continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror, noting how perfect she looked, as usual.

She had styled her thick brown hair into an elegant French twist, made her tanned skin glimmer with her expensive tube of body cream, and applied powdery rose colored shadow, coal eye liner, and black mascara to her dark eyes.

Bella had been going through this routine of perfecting her body and self daily for the past five years, and only now was she realizing how tedious it was.

Standing from her cushioned bench seat she walked to the full length mirror on the wall, turning sideways to run a hand over her flat stomach.

All of her baby fat was gone, leaving her with breasts a size larger and a slightly curvier figure.

Not that she minded, the pregnancy had only added to her beauty, turning her figure from flat and skinny to full and toned.

Smiling she settled her gown better over her hips, reveling in the feel of silk slipping through her fingers. The midnight black dress was simply stunning, a piece she had picked up while shopping with Alice, something she rarely did nowadays.

The dress made a necklace collar that clipped around her neck, with a racer back style on the other side, exposing her shoulder blades before closing just below the small of her back.

Returning to her vanity Bella pushed aside a strand of hair, slipping one of her white gold hoop earrings in, then the other.

On her finger she wore her engagement and wedding rings, the diamonds sparkling in the chandelier lighting above her head.

Placing her hand on the glossy wood top, she heard the door slowly creak open.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice mumbled, and she turned in her seat.

Serena stood in the doorway to her bedroom, tiny hand reaching to grasp the door knob above her head. "Hi baby."

Bella leaned down and opened her arms, forgetting all about the wrinkles her daughter would most likely create when she jumped in her arms.

Serena took hurried steps forward, hurling herself into her mother's grasp.

"Are you and daddy going somewhere?" she asked, fingering Bella's dress.

A smile graced her face and she grinned down at her three year old, brushing a hand through her black curls. Serena was Bella's pride and joy, an unexpected miracle.

With silky black hair and dark brown eyes, she was the perfect mix of mother and father.

Her pert nose wrinkled when she caught the smell of her husband's cologne, her pink lips pulling down. "Ew!" she giggled, waving her hands in the air. "Daddy's perfume smells icky!"

Bella laughed along with her, though it sounded somewhat forced.

It wasn't unknown to her that her husband stood just outside the door, listening to his wife and child.

"Yes honey, daddy and I are going to a special dinner with his co-workers and their wives." she answered, smiling sadly at her little girl.

"Does that mean Abby will be taking care of me again?" she asked, pushing out her lower lip.

Bella nodded, lifting her onto her hip as she stood and made her way into the hall.

"Yes, and don't pretend you're sad, we both know how much you love having Abby with you."

Bella poked her daughter's stomach through the thin cotton Barbie nightgown she wore, eliciting peals of laughter from Serena.

"Okay, mommy." Bella continued on down the stairs, cradling her daughters head to her shoulder as she used her other hand to lift the hem of her gown.

Jacob walked quietly down the stairs behind them, and she just knew he was exchanging funny faces with her daughter over her shoulder.


	12. Story 12

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran.

I ran until the hem of my strapless blue gown was drenched in mud.

I ran until the breath had left my lungs.

I ran until my tears caused the forest to become a massive blur.

I ran until the sound of its breathing reached my ears.

I didn't run fast enough.

**Chapter One**

**Third Person's Point of View**

**Monday September 10, 2010 - 7:30 AM Swan Household**

Isabella Swan rushed from her bedroom, slinging her fringed school bag over her shoulder.

Her dark curls were a mess around her pale heart shaped face, and she grimaced at her reflection in the hallway mirror.

The kitchen was empty, a dirty bowl in the sink, and a note taped to the fridge.

Pausing she yanked it down, squinting as she read her father's messy handwriting.

Bells,

Had to run to work early

Have a great first day of school,

I'll be home by ten at the latest

Love you

Dad

Crumpling the note up she tossed it in the direction of the garbage can, not even noticing it miss and bounce off the counter in her rush.

She grabbed her keys off of the end table by the front door, locking it behind her.

Her flat knee high black riding boots tapped against the front walk, her car letting out a light chirp as she hit the unlock button on her keys.

Sliding into the driver's seat she allowed herself a moment to relax, to calm herself.

And then she was off, racing towards the home of the

**Edward's Point of View**

**Monday September 10, 2010 - 7:50 Forks High**

I was the school's outcast, plain and simple.

Handsome, smart, nice, but an outcast none the less.

I'm not exactly sure what the cause of my status in high school was, maybe the parents, maybe the siblings…

Having over achievers all around you as part of your family, it always caused high expectations.

So it didn't matter that I aced all my classes, or that I was good looking, or that I was a really nice guy, I didn't have the talent, the unique thing, the being outstanding quality that the rest of my family had.

My father: Carlisle Cullen. Kick ass doctor. Most handsome man over 40.

My mother: Esme Cullen. World renowned interior decorator. Most beautiful woman over 40.

My sister: Alice Cullen. Future fashion designer. Dating star quarterback of the football team.

My brother: Emmet Cullen. Wrestling champion. Dating the hottest girl in school.

So it was pretty obvious where my position was, bottom of the line.

Slightly above average.

But nowhere near the above average marker of the rest of my family.

Anyway, it didn't really matter what made me an outcast, I just was.

And to be honest, I didn't really care.

I had my best friend Jake, my smarts, and my looks.

That was all I really needed to survive the rest of my two years in high school, right?

The bell directly above my head rang and I winced, rubbing my ears.

The warning bell.

"Shit." I cursed, bolting from my position leaning against my locker in the direction of B wing.

First period was about to start - I glanced at my watch - in thirty seconds.

I skidded into Mrs. Sullivan's class just as the bell rang, avoiding eye contact as I dropped into my seat at the back row.

My bag gave a thud on the floor and Rosalie glared at me from two seats over. I ignored her.

It didn't seem to matter to her that I was her boyfriend's brother, Rosalie had a long history of distaste for me.

Pulling out a notebook and pencil I zoned out of the lesson, tapping my pencil over my paper.

"Mrs. Sullivan."

I looked up as Principal Steinbeck walked into the room, holding the door open for a girl to walk through.

I instantly lost my breath, a very girly thing to do that I thought only happened in movies.

She was simply beautiful, and literally breathtaking as she gave a tiny smile.

Her skin was pale, luminescent really.

She had large doe like eyes, and wavy but kind of curly dark brown hair.

She wore a flowy top, and what looked like the softest tan leather jacket, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and some black knee high boots.

Her bag had fringe all over it, and she wore a black and white decorative scarf around her neck.

I smiled, I just couldn't seem to help it.

Jake reached out and kicked me, raising his eyebrows in her direction.

I shrugged, but silently willed her to sit at the empty desk in front of me.

"Class this is Isabella Swan, you can take a seat right there sweetheart." Mrs. Sullivan pointed ahead of me and I couldn't help but rejoice inside.

"Thank you." she murmured, boots tapping as she made her way towards me.

She spun and sat down, the class resuming as she pulled off her jacket and draped it on the seat.

Her top was sleeveless, and I could see a tiny black tattoo of a seagull on her left shoulder blade.

"Hey." she turned in her seat, smiling at me.

I cleared my throat, caught off guard. "Uh, yeah?"

"Can I borrow a pencil. I feel so stupid, it's my first day and I actually forgot a pencil." she rolled her eyes, letting a light laugh pass her lips.

I nodded like an idiot, grabbing another pencil from my bag and handing it to her.

"Thanks." she smiled, then turned around.

**Edward's Point of View**

**Monday September 10, 2010 - 2:40 Forks High**

"So dude, what'd you think of the new girl?" Jake nudged me as we headed for my car.

I shrugged, acting blasé.

"She's pretty."

"She's pretty? Dude she's freaking hot!" He jumped around me as I pulled my keys from my pocket, unlocking my jeep Cherokee.

I looked up to laugh, my gaze latching onto Bella Swan across the lot.

She was sliding into a black two door car, the engine purring as she brought it to life.

"Helloo?" Jake hollered in my ear and I knocked him away, jumping into the jeep.

"You can't seriously tell me that you don't want to get with her." he challenged.

I sighed, pulling out of the lot behind her.

She looked in her rear view mirror at me and smiled shyly, just before pulling out and into the street.

"I guess."

"Whatever dude. Oh! So guess what, my dad just scored a gig hooking up some guy's house with a ton of equipment. It's all security cameras, trip wires, all that junk, and a lot of it. We got to go check it out."

Jake's dad was a security system set up technician.

Before his mom died, Billy had invented a state of the art security system and made a ton of money off it.

But they'd lost it all on hospital bills for his wife's cancer.

"He getting paid a lot?" I asked.

"A ton. Apparently, the place is huge, and in the middle of the woods! How weird is that?"

I shrugged, although I was wondering as well.

"So? You in?"

I found myself nodding, unable to hold back my smile with Jake's infectious laughter.

"Yeah I'm in."

"Sweet!" he crowed, rapidly bouncing in his seat.

Pulling out of the school lot I shook my head, unable to conceive of how childish Jake would probably always be.


	13. Story 13

_This one is a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaires crossover, just FYI_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person's Point of View<strong>

He couldn't stop the scream that slipped from his pursed lips, turning to glare up at her.

Kate Argent.

The devil woman who had tricked him into loving her then destroyed his family.

He wanted nothing more than to kill her, to strip the flesh from her bones and smile through the blood splattered across his face.

But she had that damned electrocution device in her hand, and from the faint convulsing of his body she obviously wasn't afraid to use it.

"Maybe we can help each other out." she mused, leaning up against the arm of the old couch.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces, and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too… Texas chain saw massacre for my taste. But quite true." she chuckled.

Derek struggled to sit up, refusing to look her in the eye.

She didn't deserve his respect.

"Yeah. Here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her."

He didn't move a muscle, unwilling to believe her.

She was a liar, a cold blooded murderer who just wanted to torture him further.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." he managed to spit.

"Sweetie," she straightened up and took a step closer. "Why don't you just listen to my heart beat."

She crouched down, forcing him to look into her hazel eyes.

There was a shuffle on the other side of the staircase and she looked up, knocked off course.

"Who else is here Derek?" she asked quietly, her gaze steely.

He stayed silent, looking down at his hands.

"Who else. Is here?" she kicked at his ribs.

Suddenly the electrocution rod was knocked from her hand, sent flying across the room.

Whipping around, Kate grabbed for her gun from the belt around her waist.

"What the hell?" she groped at the air where her weapon should have been, turning to glare at Derek.

"What is this?"

Derek simply smiled, chuckling lightly to himself.

"Hi." Kate turned at the feminine voice behind her.

A tall statuesque woman stood before her, hands on her slim hips.

"I'm Katherine."

She had long tumbling dark curls, melted chocolate brown eyes, and olive toned skin.

Her appearance was startling and Kate took a step back.

"You must be Kate. Derek has told me so much about you. Honestly though, I don't see the appeal."

She shrugged, moving to circle around her.

"I mean, you're kind of pretty. In a tough, broad shouldered biker chick kind of way."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, I think it's time for you to go."

Thin veins branched out in the skin beneath Katherine's eyes, which had turned a swirling shade of red.

Her hand shot out to wrap around Kate's throat, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"You are to leave. You won't remember coming here, or anything that took place here. And you won't remember me."


	14. Story 14

_I really wanted to finish this one, but I couldn't get up the inspiration... :(_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Bella's Point of View<strong>

I came to this town not eight months ago, hoping to start a new life.

Now I found myself fleeing, constantly looking in my rear view mirror as I leave him behind.

The one person who made everything here worth it, who reintroduced me to the human lifestyle I had abandoned so long ago.

Three hundred and fifty seven years I had lived in this world, unchanging.

Never growing older than the age of eighteen, wandering around without a constant.

And now I had found one, a person that wanted me and actually gave a damn.

I brushed back a strand of long brown hair, forcing back the tears as I merged onto the highway.

It was nearly deserted, no cars daring to come out in this pouring rain.

I glanced in my rear view again, turning back to the road before me in a daze.

Without warning a body came crashing through my windshield, my hands flew to the wheel in an effort to get off the road but I was knocked backwards.

My seat snapped in half and I was pulled away, onto the passenger seat as fingers wrapped around my throat.

Hissing I clawed at the fiery-haired figure, tearing at the flesh of her wrists.

She snarled, the screeching of my tires overwhelming the sound.

I gasped, reaching over and jamming my foot on the brake.

She went flying through the windshield, her body slamming onto the pavement.

In a flash she was back up and striding towards me as I struggled to tear off my seatbelt, panicking as I saw the stake in her hand.

"No no…" I mumbled, jerking as she lunged onto the hood of the jeep.

I finally undid the belt, pulling my body through the driver's side window, the glass shattering and piercing at my waist.

Growling I landed on my feet beside the car, barely having time to dodge her attack.

She landed just behind me, whirling around as the rain drenched our clothes and hair.

"You can't run forever!" she called, the thunder booming over our heads in an unending boom.

I simply shook my head, I didn't want to run forever, I just wanted to stop.

Stop running, stop hiding, stop being.

I closed my eyes, just for a moment, just for a split second.

But it was a mistake, and it gave her the opening to shove the pointed wood through my heart.

My eyes snapped open, wide and unbelieving as I looked at her face.

"This is for James." she whispered, knocking me to the ground and pushing it in further.

I gasped, choking in an as many breaths as I could before I died.

Not surprisingly his face flashed before my vision, his strong forest green eyes.

I let out a gurgle, blood pooling at the corner of my mouth as I stiffened underneath her.

A gunshot echoed suddenly, and she froze with her hands still on the stake.

I watched dazedly as she fell sideways onto the pavement, alive but unconscious.

He was there suddenly, rushing forward and pulling the wood from my body.

I screamed, clawing at the pavement beside me.

"Sorry." he mumbled, tossing it aside and leaning forward to stroke my hair.

"Hi." I whispered, coughing uncontrollably.

"Hi."

"How. Did. You. Know?" I gasped out, resting my shaking hand over my chest.

"I followed you." he admitted sheepishly, giving a weak smile.

I laughed, or at least tried to.

"I'm. So. Sorry." he frowned, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't be. I love you, and that means I forgave you the minute you said it."

I nodded, closing my eyes as he took my face in his hands.

"I. Love. You." I whispered, my lips trembling as a steady stream of blood trickled from in-between my fingers. "And-"

"No." he said, his voice suddenly forceful.

I opened my eyes in confusion, his face blurring before me.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it when you're better."

I frowned, wishing he could just accept my fate like I had.

Death was coming for me, I could feel it.

"You are. The only. Good. Thing. To ever happen. To me." I said, lifting a shaking hand to touch his cheek.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I closed mine as well, my hand falling limp to the ground.

"Bella?" he touched my face, his fingers stroking.

I couldn't find it in me to respond, my voice was shot, and my head was spinning.

"Bella? Bella, no!" he shouted, slapping my cheek.

I looked at him one last time, memorizing his piercing green eyes.

One last time… before everything went black.

**Bella's Point of View**

The beat of the music pulsed through me and I felt myself dancing around like a child, shaking my hips and giggling as my curls spun around my head.

James grabbed my hands, spinning me around in circles.

I'm your prostitute, you going get some

Go ahead go away go and I can do no harm

I ran my hands over his chest, throwing my head back as I moved.

He leaned forward and kissed my neck, and I sucked in a ragged breath.

My hunger was getting the best of me, and the veins under my eyes were rising to the surface.

I pressed my hand to the back of his head, stroking his hair as the song changed and we swayed comfortably in each others arms.

My gums ached and without a word I opened my mouth, extending my fangs.

His skin was soft and vulnerable, and I swiftly plunged my teeth into the flesh of his throat.

He kept quiet as I drank, he had been compelled long ago not to react.

Pulling away I smiled and closed my eyes in ecstasy, blood covering my mouth and chin.

Nearly drained he dropped to the floor, passed out.

Clearing my throat I pulled off my tank top, using it to wipe up.

Standing in only my lacy black La Perla bra and low rise blue skinny jeans I made my way over to the bedroom, shoving through the mess of rumpled clothing and blankets strewn across the floor.

My white iphone 4 vibrated on the end table beside my canopy bed, Alice's perky face flashing across the screen.

"Alice, hey!" I squealed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hey B." she chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." she paused. "Actually, Jasper and I found a new town and we were wondering if you wanted to join."

I stopped in my search for a top, taken off guard.

"Really? Where?"

"Washington, it's a little place called Forks. Weird I know, but we passed through a little while ago and I fell in love with this house on the outskirts." she giggled mysteriously, and I figured there was some back story that included one of their sexual escapades.

"I don't want to know." I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my eyes.

"Whatever, anyway you in?"

I peeked out my door and into the living room, sighing at James' body on the floor.

"I'm in. I just have a few… loose ends to take care of first." I pressed the phone in-between my shoulder and ear, shrugging a white button down halfway on.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the diner in the middle of town. You can't miss it."

"Okay Alice, I'll see you soon." I replied, hopping around as I pulled on a pair of black knee-high boots.

"Oh and B?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're coming." I smiled, nodding before I remembered she couldn't see me.

"I'm glad too."

With that I hung up, tossing my phone into a black Chanel shoulder bag along with my miu miu wallet and keys.

Walking back into the living room I buttoned my shirt up the rest of the way, my bra peeking out slightly.

James was rolling around slightly on the floor, clutching his hand to his neck as he sat up.

"Bella?" he murmured, looking up at me with his large blue eyes.

I crouched down, smiling seductively.

"How you feeling baby?" I cooed, stroking his cheek.

"Very well thank you." he answered robotically.

"Good. Now listen closely. I am going to leave, and you are not going to remember anything the two of us took part in. You will go back to your normal life, and whatever it was you used to do before I came along. Got it?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Awesome." I straightened up and watched as he blinked, the cloudy film over his gaze fading.

"What- where am I?" he mumbled, unsteadily getting to his feet.

"My house."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Kelly. We met last night, remember?" I cocked my head to the side, feigning confusion.

"No, everything's kind of a blur." he touched his neck, wincing at the blood on his fingers. "What the?"

"You were already like that when I met you. I don't know how but…" I trailed off. "You insisted you were fine and that you didn't want to go to the hospital."

My eyes widened slightly as I compelled him, that last part was something I needed to instill in his mind.

"Right, yeah I forgot." he shook his head.

"Anyway I have to go so," I paused, slapping on the part of an awkward post one night standee.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get out of your hair." he grabbed his shirt from the floor, wiping at some of the blood before throwing it on and hurrying from the house.

"Bye!" I wiggled my fingers in his direction, watching as he fumbled for his keys and took off.

I waited a solid five minutes before locking my door and stepping off the porch, glancing up at the grand house one last time before getting into my luxurious black Audi.

The car came to life and I pulled out of the wrap around driveway, tapping information into the built in GPS screen.

Destination: Forks, Washington.

The green sign announcing the town name and population information whipped past me at a rate of probably eighty miles per hour.

My car navigated every twist and turn in the road, and I had a hard time not squealing.

The Audi had been a personal 355th birthday gift to myself, and I hadn't stopped thanking myself yet.

The lush buttery leather felt amazing, and the steering wheel moved like liquid under my fingertips.

Shaking my head I focused once again on the directions, following the long winding road into the center of town.

It was a tiny place, and Alice was right.

I instantly spotted the diner smack in the middle of everything, and her yellow Porsche in the parking lot as well.

Ignoring the curious stares from pedestrians walking the streets, I pulled in and parked.

The car chirped as I clicked the lock, swiftly tossing my keys into the purse.

My boots tapped against the concrete as I skipped up the steps, the tiny bells hanging above the door letting out a perky jingle as I pushed inside.

"Bella?" I whipped my head to see Alice and Jasper, sitting at a booth in the corner.

"Hi!"

Alice stood up and leapt at me, wrapping her arms around my neck like boa constrictors.

She giggled as I pretended to choke in her grip, poking my stomach.

"I can't believe you came!" she rejoiced, hugging me again as I laughed.

"Hey Bells." Jasper chuckled, coming up and pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Jazzy poo." I giggled, pulling back and pinching his cheeks.

He swatted me away, and it was only then that I noticed the constant staring at us.

I rolled my eyes, brushing the unwanted attention off like a fly.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the booth, eager to get some food.

"Of course."

Jasper, ever the southern gentleman, ushered us in before he himself sat.

"Hello there." A tall blonde appeared at the edge of our table, smiling widely at us. "My name is Rosalie and I'll be your server."

"Hi!" Alice chirped, crossing her legs at the ankle. "My name's Alice, this is Jasper and Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, Alice was friendly but friendly enough to want to introduce us to the waitress?

"Okayy?" Rosalie seemed just as confused as I did.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'm just telling you because we're starting at Forks High next week, and you look like a student. Sometimes I forget how strong I come on."

"Oh." Rosalie's face softened, and she nodded. "Yeah I go there, I'll be a senior this year. What about you guys?"

I hadn't realized going back to school was a part of the deal, and Alice knew I hated surprises so I jumped in.

"Well I'm going to be a senior too. Alice and Jasper are Juniors." I smiled tightly.

"Oh, you guys look a little old for juniors." she laughed, pulling her pad and pen from her apron pocket. "So what can I get for you guys?"

Alice shot me a glare before turning back to Rosalie, handing her the menu.

"I'm going to have the house salad with Italian dressing."

"I'll have the rib eye stake with garlic potatoes." Jasper handed over his menu, smiling warmly.

"And I'm going to have the bacon cheeseburger deluxe with no pickles and fries."

She jotted everything down in quick loopy shorthand before collecting the menus, giving one last smile, and dashing off into the kitchen.

"Well that was interesting." Jasper mumbled, busying himself with his drink.

"Tell me about it. Since when am I a junior?" Alice hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Since I went to back to high school. Funny that you forgot to mention that part of your plan!" she shrugged sheepishly, leaning back in her seat.

"I didn't think you'd mind."

"What? Didn't think I'd mind? Alice, we have been best friends for two hundred years, I introduced you to Jasper, I was your maid of honor, I am practically your sister. You know things about me I have never dared to tell anybody else. And you're telling me you didn't think I would mind? I hate school!"

"I know. But I wanted you to come! And if I'd told you, you would've said no!" unshed tears shone in her eyes as she pushed out her lower lip.

"Stop that, you know it doesn't work on me."

She instantly snapped out of it, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Fine."

We sat there in silence, Jasper awkwardly drumming his fingers on the table top until Rosalie appeared with our meals.

"Here we go. Salad, burger, steak. Can I get you guys anything else?"

I shook my head, squirting a dollop of ketchup onto my plate. "No thanks."

She nodded and walked away, shooting curious glances at our table as she retreated.


	15. Story 15

**Third Person's Point of View**

Bella Swan sat at the end of her four poster bed, sliding her feet into her black knee high riding boots.

The glaring sunlight coming in from her bedroom window glinted off of the brass buckles, shooting rainbows across the wall.

Giggling she shook her foot, indulging in a moment of immaturity that came with watching the light dance.

The sound of her father clearing his throat startled her and she jumped, spinning to face him.

He stood in the doorway to her bedroom, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow up.

"Morning." she mumbled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Good morning Bells." he chuckled, shaking his head as he walked on down the hall.

Bella sighed and brushed a strand of long wavy brown hair away from her face, straightened her top, and touched her locket before heading downstairs.

The kitchen was filled with the smells of pancakes and warm syrup, and Billy was a blur at the stove.

"Smells good in here." She complimented, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Bells. Hope you're hungry, I made enough to feed us all, twice." he chuckled loudly.

"I'm going on a ride actually. I'll get something to eat later."

She ducked into the fridge, grabbing a chilled water bottle and a few grapes to pop in her mouth.

"Don't forget, you need to be home by noon!" Billy called after me, waving his spatula in the air.

"I won't!"

Some new clients were coming in, two boys and a girl.

They were the sons and daughter of some rich doctor from New York City, and were coming to stay at the ranch for the rest of the summer.

Clear River Ranch had existed in the Swan family for generations.

It had been primarily a cattle ranch, until her grandparents had run into some money troubles and converted it to a teaching ranch as well.

Her father had taken over a few years before she was born, and had been teaching her to ride and train since before she could walk.

The front door slammed behind her as Cash, the Australian Cattle dog, raced ahead of her.

"Wait up!" she giggled, jogging into the barn.

Several heads poked over stall doors, soft nickers echoing through the spacious stable.

As always she made her first visit to Valentine, the old white mare her mother had rescued from a slaughter house auction.

Her big brown eyes peered at her through thick fluttering lashes, her muzzle coming to rest on the shoulder of her white long sleeved V-neck top.

"How could anybody want you as dog food?" she cooed, slipping a peppermint from the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

Valentine simply lipped the treat from her hand, the soft whiskers tickling her palm.

Giving her a pat Bella gave the rest of the stable horses a moment of attention before ducking into the tack room, pulling a worn leather harness and a lead rope off a peg on the back wall.

Her boots scuffed up dust from the water-deprived dirt as she made her way to the paddock, letting loose a shrill whistle.

Instantly three of the five horses' heads shot up, whinnied responses traveling across the grassy expanse.

The first one over – of course – was her own horse.

Bear, a large dusty brown gelding, was a cross of several different draft breeds.

His most distinctive traits came from being part Abtenauer, Galucieno, and Percheron.

It had been expensive shelling out the money for a DNA test, but Bella had wanted so desperately to know where he got the combination of such a fluid gate and a large stocky body.

Bobbing his head excitedly, Bear nickered in greeting, tossing his long black mane around and exposing the small white mark under his forelock.

"Hey babe." Bella slipped his halter on, clipping behind his ears as she grabbed the cheek strap and hooked on the lead rope.

Maneuvering him out of the paddock she tsked the other horses, all jockeying for a closer advantage at the gate.

"Not today, I don't need any of you running loose." Bella latched the gate and brought Bear over to the crossties, hooking him up and quickly brushing him down.

In no time she had him tacked up and was swinging into the saddle, clopping over the covered bridge and jumping into a gallop the moment Bear's hooves touched the dirt plane.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen sat in the backseat of his mother's Volvo, trying desperately to ignore the two obnoxious-as-fuck siblings he sat beside.<p>

Up in the front, his father, Carlisle, and his mother, Esme, discussed god knows what seeing as he couldn't hear a thing besides Emmet and Alice.

"I swear to God, if you touch me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Emmet challenged,


	16. Story 15 Pt 2

**this is the second part to my latest story, i found it in some files, for some reason i didn't have it with the others.  
>Whoops! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Alice stepped out of the car, her mouth open in awe.<p>

The barn, the house, the paddock full of horses, everything was simply perfect.

"Wow." she whispered, slipping her Gucci sunglasses over her eyes.

Edward and Emmet sighed as they stepped out onto the dusty dirt terrain, wincing at the harsh sunlight.

"It's beautiful." Alice clasped her hands together, swaying slightly as she gazed around the expansive property.

"Isn't it though?" Esme started towards the house, beckoning the rest of them forward.

Silently the brothers followed behind, lagging as Alice practically skipped up the walkway.

The front door was already open, giving a peek at the kitchen through the screen door.

Esme pulled it open slowly, trying to stop the squeaking but to no avail.

"Hello?" she called, hesitantly stepping inside. "Anyone here?"

"Hello?" A short, tan, black haired man appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Mrs. Cullen!" he exclaimed in recognition, tossing his towel on the small round kitchen table. "How nice to finally meet you! We spoke on the phone, my name is Billy Black."

He stuck out a calloused hand, smiling warmly as they shook.

"And you must be Alice." he pointed to Alice, who had begun wandering towards the staircase.

"Yes. Very nice to meet you. I can't tell you how excited I am to be staying here for the summer." she exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. And you two must be Emmet and Edward." he pointed to each, winding down his enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you." Emmet greeted, though Edward stayed silent, earning the room an awkward silence.

"Well, you've come just in time. I've just finished with breakfast, and Bella skipped out on it again so there's plenty to go around."

He led the group into the adjacent dining room, where they were presented with the heavenly aroma of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Who's Bella?" Alice took a seat beside her mother, draping a napkin over her lap.

"You'll be meeting her in a bit. She's the owner's - Charlie's - daughter." he slid into his own seat. "Said she would be here on time." he grumbled to himself.

"How old is she if I might ask?" Esme spoke up, forking a pancake onto her plate.

"Turned eighteen this past September."

"So she's only a few months older than me. I turn eighteen next month." Alice explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry she's not here to see you. She went on a ride a little while ago, should've been back by now. Probably ran into the Whitlock twins. Those three are always getting into trouble."

Suddenly Alice started choking, her eyes bulging.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Alice nodded, gasping as Emmet thumped her on the back.

"I'm fine!" she said, her voice hoarse. "Did you say the Whitlock's?"

"Uh, yes. Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. They're Bella's best friends." Billy seemed confused at the change in subject. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." Alice picked at her bacon, staring off into space.

"Alright then, when you've all finished up come meet me in the front yard; I've got some people to introduce you to."

Billy stood from the table, covering the platters of food and carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

As soon as he left Alice turned to her mother, "Oh my god! Mom, do you remember last summer when you sent me to stay at Aunt Helen's in Arizona?"

Startled, Esme thought before answering. "Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"I met a guy while I was there, his name was Jasper. He was simply gorgeous, and he was visiting his cousins nearby. We spent nearly every day together for a whole month. I think I fell in love with him. He said his last name was Whitlock, and that he lived in Nevada. He gave me his number but I lost it, and I haven't heard from him since. I think this is him!" Alice spoke in a whisper yell too quiet for the confused brothers to hear a word.

Ignoring the pair they grabbed everyone's plates and followed Billy into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me?" Esme touched her hand, hurt.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Tanya. It was like my own secret summer romance novel. But mom, what if it is him? He never called!"

"Darling, any man would be crazy not to love you. Just wait and see what happens. Okay?" Alice rolled her eyes but nodded, following behind her mother as they made their way outside.

Edward and Emmet were already standing beside Billy, who was introducing them to a few barn hands.

"This here's Pepper, Riley, and James."

They all exchanged pleasantries, just as the sound of thunder reached their ears.

Alice looked up, confused; the sky was still as blue as ever.

"Hit the deck!" The barn hand called Pepper crowed, diving behind the stable.

Alice shrieked as Emmet pulled her to the side, nearly ripping her shirt.

"Careful! This is Armani Exchange!" But Emmet was looking past her.

Thundering over the covered bridge was the largest horse she had ever seen, each individual step like a strike through the wood.

He slowed as he stepped into the yard, flipping his mane and shaking his head.


	17. Story 16

**Katherine's Point of View**

The horse drawn carriage lumbered along through the dirt roads of Texas, the dry heat irritating Katherine's skin.

She fingered the necklace she always wore, stroking the blue stone that protected her from the sun.

A frown pulled down the corners of her mouth, and she couldn't seem to muster the strength it took to smile.

Stefan and Damon would have woken up two days ago now, vampires for the rest of eternity.

A sigh escaped her lips as the carriage came to a stop, the horses shifting restlessly.

The door opened and her latest hand maiden stepped out before her, taking Katherine's hand and helping her step down.

Katherine nodded graciously, picking up her skirts as she moved forward and up the grand front stairs of the mansion.

A young boy stood at the door, pulling it open for her with a slight bow at the waist.

Once again she simply nodded, brushing by him and entering the grand foyer of the home.

"You must be a friend of Jason's." A fair blonde woman gave a gentle curtsy as she entered.

Her light hair was swept into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, exposing the bite marks encircling her pale skinned throat.

"Genevieve." A tall, shirtless, brunette man blew into the room, wrapping his arms around her -apparently Genevieve was her name- waist from behind.

His navy blue eyes instantly flickered to Katherine, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

"Katherine, I see you've returned home." he released Genevieve from his grip, taking a step closer.

"Jason, I see you've found a new toy." she purred, pushing a long curl over her shoulder.

He chuckled, nodding sheepishly. "That I have, and isn't she a pretty little thing."

Genevieve blushed furiously, the bloom of color upon her cheeks causing Katherine's mouth to water.

"Thirsty?" he taunted.

Katherine glared, taking a shallow breath.

"I suppose." he smiled, walking back to Genevieve.

"Have a bite." he leant down, maintaining eye contact as he bit into the soft pale skin of her neck.

Pulling away, the crimson blood dripped onto the floor and she could feel the veins raising in the skin beneath her eyes.

Quickly spinning away she took in deep even breaths, allowing her fangs to slip back into her gums.

"No thank you, I prefer my own." she murmured, strolling into the parlor where she found a young man sitting silently at the grand piano.

"Hello there." she said sweetly, surprising him.

His green eyes were wide, his blonde hair tussled in an messy way although it appeared purposeful.

"Oh, hello." he clumsily slid off of the piano bench, intending to bow to her.

"That's quite alright." he blushed, making her aware of her hunger once again.

She could hear his heart thumping quickly, the wet sound of his blood rushing through his body causing her gums to ache in need.

"Would you play something for me?" she asked quietly, maintaining her essence of innocence.

"Of course, miss." he stuttered, his fingers dancing across the keys.

Smiling she placed one hand on his shoulder, tilting his head to the side.

With one slender finger she stroked his neck, before brushing her curls to the side.

"This will only hurt for a moment." she smiled, baring her teeth before lunging.

Her fangs sliced through his flesh with ease, the blood flooding into her mouth.

Somehow the boy continued to play, his fingers stumbling for only moment on the keys before picking up tempo.

He had obviously been compelled not to react towards a feeding, not surprising.

Pulling back Katherine gave a satisfied smile, licking her lips.

She gave the boy a kiss on the wound, sauntering off to find Jason, she knew there was blood smeared across her lips and chin.

But she found she didn't care, she didn't care about a lot of things these days.

Jason sat at a large oak dining table, eating a plate topped with steak and potatoes.

His fork clinked against the fine china, his large goblet filled to the brim with fine red wine.

"So how is living here in Texas Jason? It seems… dull." she ran a finger down along the polished table, taking a seat beside him.

He shrugged, shoveling a bite in his mouth. "Seems being the key word," he held up a finger, chewing slowly before continuing on. "But it is actually quite exciting here. There is a cold one who lives a few miles from here, she has been raising a newborn army."

Katherine relaxed in her seat, raising an eyebrow as she picked from Jason's plate.

"What does she plan on doing with them?" she asked curiously, swiping his napkin and wiping the blood from around her mouth.

"Apparently there are a few groups down here, fighting for territory. Maria - that's her name - is planning on claiming Texas. I watch her from time to time, she has just turned a major in the cavalry. She has him train the new ones now, apparently he's quite gifted." he waggled his brows and Katherine giggled, something she hadn't done since leaving Virginia behind.

"Is that so?"

"From what I've witnessed," he grimaced. "aside from that he's a very skilled fighter, and she's been winning every battle so far. Though they're growing tactless, humans have spotted them and they don't seem to care about their feeding habits. She'll be distinguished soon, I can feel it."

"Would you bring me to them? I'd like to observe…" she mused, leaning forward eagerly.

He smiled, "Why not! Though you might want to change into something a bit more suited for the outdoors. You can borrow something of Genevieve's."

She nodded, heading into the kitchen where she could hear Genevieve clinking dishes.

"Genevieve." the petite blonde turned at her name, a wide grin on her face.

"Miss Katherine, is there something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, I need to borrow some clothes. Point me in the right direction?" Genevieve nodded eagerly, letting her into the large bedroom she had been residing in.

"There are some things I hope you'll find appropriate in there," she pointed to a large polished oak armoire, dresses and shoes bursting from the barely closed doors and drawers. "If you need anything else just call. Jason has trained me to be especially helpful to his female guests." With that she gave a gentle curtsy and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Katherine allowed her shoulders to droop as she finally left, taking a seat on the bed and pulling off her shoes.

She stretched her toes and arched her feet, moaning in delight at the feeling.

Then, without care, she ripped the dress from her body, stepping out of the shredded remains.

Her corset was tightened around her waist, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable, so she called Genevieve in to loosen them before sending her away again.

Pulling open the double doors to the armoire a flood of dresses and shoes spilled onto the floor, clunking noisily against the hardwood.

Katherine stood for a moment, gazing upon her options, before choosing a sleeveless white shirt with three pearl buttons at the top.

Leaving two undone she then chose a draping pale pink skirt, and a gold colored silk sash to tie around her waist, making the skirt and the shirt appear as a dress.

A pair of tan lace up ankle boots caught her attention and she put those on as well before going over to the vanity, gathering her mass of dark curls and tying them to the side.

Katherine stood, taking a fringed cream shawl from the coat hook and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Finally happy with her attire she made her way back to Jason, who had just finished his meal.

"Delicious as always Genevieve." he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, his hand lingering on her waist.

"Jason?" He turned at Katherine's voice, smiling.

"You look better." he observed, his eyes roaming up and down her lithe form.

"I feel it too. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Genevieve asked, before blushing with shame. "I apologize, I did not mean to be so rude as to interrupt."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond but Jason beat her to it, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Do not fret, we are simply taking a walk." He took her face in his hands, forcing eye contact. "You will stay here, and allow no one to leave this house."

She nodded, listening obediently before taking the dishes to the kitchen.

Katherine watched as he looked after her, a fond smile upon his face.

"Why Jason, are you in love with your latest play thing?" she asked teasingly, leading the way out onto the front porch.

"Of course not, don't say such absurd things."

Katherine rolled her eyes, following as he took the lead.

"We'll have to run a bit." he informed her, grinning mischievously before taking off at a high rate of speed.

"You can be such a cheater at times!" she called, racing after him.

She picked up her skirt and ran over the dusty ground, quickly passing him by.

Giggling she heard Jason growl jokingly, grabbing her arm as he caught up.

He spun her around, gently holding her against the base of a large tree.

"Why must you always run from me Katherine?" he chuckled, releasing her arm.

But she was too stuck on his words to follow as he led the way again, her mind flashing back to a similar moment with Damon.

"Because I know that you will always chase."

"Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood."

And then she had plucked a pin from her intricately done hair, sliding it over her skin and creating a scarlet ribbon of blood down the column of her throat.

Shaking her head Katherine pushed off of the tree, joining Jason where he stood at the edge of a large incline.

He pointed down to the bottom, where a small river flowed beside a large abandoned looking barn.

But she knew better, there were most likely more than a dozen vampires living in there.

And just as that thought passed through her mind a tall blonde man stepped from the confines of the structure, his pale skin shining in the strong Texas sunlight.

She felt a deep longing well up in the pit of her stomach, and unconsciously licked her lips.

His golden blonde locks flopped over the side of his face, his ruby red eyes shining brightly.

He wore an outfit very similar to Damon's attire that day she'd participated in a game of football with them, black pants with suspenders over a white long sleeved shirt.

Though this man had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing the various bites along his forearms.

"That's him. Maria's right hand man." Jason said suddenly, gesturing.

"I want him." Katherine growled, a devious smile taking over her face.

Nearly all thoughts of Damon and Stefan had vanished from her mind the moment she had spotted him, and that is exactly why she needed him.

Katherine wasn't someone who felt guilt, not in a long time anyway.

But leaving Stefan, and even Damon behind, had been one of the worst things she had ever done.

Though it had been a short time since she'd returned, merely an hour, all she had been able to think of was the Salvatore brothers.

They believed her to be dead, burned in the church along with the other vampires.

And most likely, they wouldn't know the truth for many years.

"You want him?" she nodded. "Go get him."

Katherine looked at him sharply, glaring.

"You and I both know I'd be torn to pieces with that many of them. I'll have to approach him when he's alone." she mused.

"Tonight, when he's done… servicing, Maria. He will be down at the water, and the rest will be feeding in town." he informed her.

"I see. Well then, tonight."

With that she turned away, reluctantly looking away from the major.

Tonight.


	18. Story 16 Pt 2

**Katherine's Point of View**

**Later That Night - 11:45 pm**

I watched Maria lead her coven out before the barn, the major diligently following at her heels.

When they were all gathered she turned to face them, a wide smile on her pretty face.

"You have all performed as instructed, as a reward you may feed wherever you like!" she spread her arms out wide, and the army hungrily dashed away as a whole.

Maria stayed where she was, looking on in the direction they had gone before turning her attention to the only vampire still remaining.

She tilted her chin to up to see him, placing a hand on his cheek.

He gave her a weak willed smile, leaning down slightly so she could kiss him.

I cocked my head to the side, he didn't seem as infatuated with her as she did him.

"Hmm…" I hummed, crossing my arms over my chest as I observed from my perch above.

"You are sure you do not want to come?" she murmured, dragging her lips down his neck.

He nodded, "Yes Maria."

Frowning she let go of him and walked off, glancing at him before disappearing into the shadows.

The moment she was gone from view he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I stood for a moment, gazing down upon him.

The moonlight shone on his skin, causing it to give off a luminous glow as he paced alongside the river's edge.

Taking a deep breath I ran to the edge of the forest, carefully hidden in the shadows.

I observed him for a moment, watching his every move.

"You seem conflicted." I took a step towards him, noticing


	19. Story 17

**Bella's Point of View**

I was having trouble opening my eyes, it felt as if they were glued together.

Everything was dark, and I felt as if I was falling, deeper and deeper into an endless pit.

"Don't do this to me! Wake up! Please!" I could hear my father's voice, hoarse and croaky with emotion.

I tried to reach out to him, let him know I was okay.

But something was stopping me, and I couldn't push past it.

"_Daddy!"_I screeched, thrashing and reaching up to grab onto something, anything. _"No!"_

My cry echoed around me, and suddenly I found peace.

Everything was silent, and I could no longer hear the horrible sound of my father's gut wrenching sobs.

Realizing that I could feel myself again I slowly opened my eyes, and was greeted by white.

A white room with a white couch, a white coffee table on top of a white rug, and comfy looking white arm chairs.

There was even a white door directly across from where I lay on the couch.

Sitting up I rubbed my forehead, wincing as I came into contact with a small bump under my hair.

"Ouch." I muttered, pulling my hand away and dropping it in my lap.

Glancing around I swung my legs off of the couch, touching my bare toes to the chilly white tile floor.

"Where am I?" pushing myself to stand up I swayed on my feet, looking down at myself in confusion.

I was in an unfamiliar white dress that touched against the skin a few inches above my knees, with gold beading just under my breasts.

The soft straps tied behind my neck and I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Hello." my head snapped up and caught onto a figure entering the room, my eyes immediately widening of their own accord.

The woman was stunning, and couldn't have been older than twenty five.

She had straight black hair that ended just below her collar bone, piercing blue eyes, and a kind perfectly white smile.

Her tall figure was clothed in a tight white pencil skirt, pale pink short sleeved blouse, and a pair of cream colored high heels that enhanced her already impressive height.

"Welcome," she paused, glancing at a clipboard I had noticed before in her hand. "Isabella."

"Bella." I blurted, out of habit. "I prefer Bella."

She nodded, smiling lightly as she lowered herself into one of the plush arm chairs and I the couch.

As she settled the clipboard in her lap she looked at me from under her thick lashes, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm very sorry Bella." she murmured, shooting me a sympathetic look.

For a moment I was confused, and then everything came rushing back to me.

The gunshot through the window, the screaming, the yelling, Charlie…daddy…

"I'm dead aren't I?" my voice was cold, empty as I gazed at my hands in my lap.

"Yes. You are." she only confirmed what I knew, and suddenly she sat beside me on the couch her clipboard abandoned on the coffee table in front of us.

"But death is not the end for you." she held my hands, rubbing them soothingly.

"I don't understand." I choked out, releasing one of my hands from hers and wiping away a lone tear that had rolled down my cheek.

"You have a choice, Bella. You can go to Heaven, live out the rest of eternity in the place of joy and light, be reunited with lost loved ones." she paused and I nodded for her to continue. "Or, you can go back."

"Go back? I'm dead!" the word sounded so wrong and I touched my fingers to my mouth, my breath hitching in my throat as I cried out.

Her hands roamed up to the tops of my arms, squeezing gently.

"Shh Bella, calm. Deep breaths, in and out." I did as she said, breathing shakily as my heart rate slowed.

"Good," she soothed. "Now as I was saying. Your other option is to go back, as an angel."

I'm sure she saw my expression and she laughed, a light tinkling sound. "Don't get skeptical, just listen. We call angels on Earth Day Walkers. You live on Earth as a completely normal human being, only you're there to protect. Every two years you change your location, and wherever you are you put your main focus into helping people, keeping them out of bad situations or simply guiding them through a hard time." I nodded as she spoke, my gaze wandering to her hands holding mine.

"Now before you make this decision, there are a few things you need to understand. If you went to Heaven, you would be a human being living however you wanted with loved ones. But if you became a Day Walker, you would be… different."

"Different how?" I spoke again, finally drawing my eyes away to look into hers.

"Different as in no heartbeat or circulation of blood, because technically you are dead. It's almost as if you have been set in a permanent pause so don't worry, you would like alive. You would have heightened senses including speed and strength in order to help people quicker although we ask that you do that subtly." she gave me a pointed look and I smiled, nodding. "And another thing, your outward appearance will be altered some to ensure you aren't recognized. But not much, we want you to be comfortable in your own skin." she gave me another warm smile.

But I was still stuck on something she had said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked.

"Well you don't think I run this whole death and life thing on my own did you?" she giggled.

I shook my head, still not knowing where she was going with this.

"The big man upstairs runs everything, but I am one of his helpers. Helpers are people that were never born, lives that weren't given a chance, so we don't really have a place in Heaven. Whenever one of us arrives he collects us and we grow together with him as our true Father and when we are old enough, we are brought here to help people passing over." she smiled, again, and I attempted to smile back.

"Do you have anymore questions?" she changed the subject quickly, running her hands through her hair.

"Yes, would I have to eat or sleep? And what about living facilities and money, would I have to get a job to keep up appearances?"

"You can eat and sleep although neither are necessary. As for living and money, we would provide that through a bank account in your name, and a job is completely up to you." I nodded, satisfied with her answers.

"But, you would have to change your last name and I still need to tell you how to communicate with me aside from coming back here." my eyes widened considerably at that.

"I can come back when I want?"

"Yes, but only for short amounts of time. Now as for communication, if you have a question, simply think it and I will answer you back through your mind. You only have to address me by my first name which is Clarice by the way, then ask the question. Otherwise I won't be able to hear your thoughts, think of it as a form of privacy."

As she continued on I found myself thinking of my life, of the past.

Whichever one of these I chose I would never see my family and friends again.

The only passed on relative was my grandmother, and I hadn't seen her in years.

No one was really waiting for me, and the people on earth could use someone looking out for them.

But did I really want to spend my life doing that, never creating strong relationships, moving every two years, for the rest of… forever?

"If I became a Day Walker, would I have to do that forever? Or could I change my mind someday." her expression grew somber.

"If you really wanted, I suppose you could come back one day and live in Heaven. Although I'm sure it would be a difficult transition as you would be human again." she shrugged at me, turning her attention to the clipboard.

Pulling it into her lap she looked up at me expectantly. "Well Bella? What will it be?"

I thought of my father, crying for his daughter.

I thought of the Cullens and Edward, leaving me so suddenly.

I thought of my mother, of Phil, waving at me as I boarded my plane.

I thought of myself, crying alone in my bed.

Did I really want to go back? Back to the place where some of my worst memories lay?

But then I thought… what did I have to lose?

"Day Walker." I answered finally, unfolding my legs out from under me and standing up.

She stood up across from me, grinning widely.

"Good choice. I can see you will be happy." with that she pulled me into a tight hug, her body heat radiating through me.

"Goodbye Bella Masen." she whispered, and with that I stiffened.

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask her how she had known that was what I was going to change my name to.

But I was blinded by a bright flash of white light, and suddenly I was falling again.


	20. Story 17 Pt 2

**Edward's Point of View - December (Day of Bella's death)**

I sat on the guest bedroom floor of the Denali's home, threading my fingers through the lush carpet.

A sigh escaped my lips and I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes.

It had been a week, only a week.

But it had been the longest week of my entire life.

I used to believe the hardest thing I would ever encounter in my life would be resisting the temptation of human blood, now I knew it was resisting Bella Swan.

She had been told a lie in the woods that day, the biggest lie I could come up with.

That I didn't love her was the worst thing I could think of, the most hurtful thing to make her let go.

"Edward!" I could hear Alice shout my name, her tiny fists rapping incessantly on my door.

Trying desperately to ignore her I clutched at my hair, groaning.

"I didn't want to have to do this!" Alice screamed, and the next thing I knew my door was flat on the ground with my pesky sister standing on top of it.

In her pleated black mini skirt and tight white tank top she stomped over to me, her knee high black stiletto boots sinking into the plush carpeting.

"Come downstairs, there's something you have to see." now that she had successfully broken into my room, she wore a solemn expression as she held out her hand to me.

Confused I accepted it and stood, following her down the staircase and into the sunken living room.

The wide flat screen TV was on channel four, and a newscaster stood in what looked like a snow storm in Seattle.

"You wanted to show me the weather?" I said dryly, my eyes wandering and noticing that all of my family members were gathered including Elzear and Carmen.

"No, just watch." Alice gently put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me into an armchair, simultaneously picking up the remote and turning up the volume.

"Back to you John." Spoke the chilled reporter, the screen now flashing to another smiling man.

"Thanks Perch, now we've just been told of a disturbing event in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. This town is known for it's low crime rate and population, and no one was expecting this. Here's Kelly, live in Forks." the screen flashed to a young blonde woman standing on the street in front of Forks High School, several kids standing a safe distance behind her in the parking lot.

We instantly recognized Mike, Angela, and Jessica amongst them.

All with devastated expressions on their faces that immediately got me on edge.

"Thank you John. I am here in the small town of Forks, where some students of the local High School are gathered behind me, here to pay their respects to fellow student, Isabella Swan."

I felt myself frozen in place as I listened, watching as they flashed a picture of Bella onto the screen before going back to Kelly.

She walked as she continued to speak, over to Bella's truck parked in the lot.

It was covered in candles and flowers, pictures and stuffed animals, and anything related to her.

"The daughter of Chief of Police Charles Swan, Isabella came back to school late this afternoon to get books from her locker. Upon exiting the school she was shot by an unidentified drive by shooter, twice in the stomach. A teacher still at the school found Miss Swan beside her car, and called the ambulance. Isabella was rushed to the hospital, but the damage was too much. She died earlier tonight at Forks General Hospital due to the severity of her wounds. She will be greatly missed."

Alice muted the TV, the rest of my family watching in shock as they displayed snap shots of Bella and the murder scene, they even showed a picture of Bella and I at the prom.

That was when it became too much for me.

I rushed up to my bedroom, ignoring Esme and Alice's outstretched hands.

This wasn't something I could deal with.

Not now.

Not ever.

**Alice's Point of View**

I watched as Edward ran from the living room, knowing there was nothing I could do to make him feel any better.

"So she's really gone." I murmured, walking in a daze to sit beside Jasper.

"I guess so." Rosalie answered my unspoken question, running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

"I'm going to… go shopping online." standing back up I made my way upstairs, passing by Edward's room and walking into my own.

The door shut quietly behind me, and my heels clicked against the glossy wood floor.

I flopped onto the four poster bed, my fingers grabbing onto my laptop and hoisting it on my lap.

Opening it up I typed in my password, returning to the Gucci website where I delved into the land of shopping.

I was going to cope with this my own way.

The only way I knew how, to act like it never happened.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I looked after Alice as she climbed the stairs, her tiny skirt swinging from side to side.

Jasper waited a total of ten seconds before going up after her, rubbing his head the entire way.

I felt bad for the guy, having to process all of these emotions at once.

"Rosie?" I turned to Emmet, smiling weakly at him.

"I'm fine." I murmured, lifting my knees to my chest and leaning against him.

By now mostly everyone had gone from the room, and I sighed as I covered my eyes.

"I was, such a horrible person to her. She had everything I wanted and she was going to throw it all away, for Edward. When we left I thought it was the best thing we could ever have done, especially for her. But now… it was all for nothing. Because either way she's dead. Either way, there is no life for her." I whispered, gesturing angrily at the TV.

"Theirs is nothing we can do now Rose. Don't beat yourself up over this okay?" he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

I only nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder.

It wasn't often that I felt regret, but when I did it was never a light feeling.

I knew that I had treated Bella wrong, but I hadn't cared at the time.

I thought I was doing right by my family, but now I had really been driving a wedge between my brother and his true love.

I had started the separation of Edward and Bella, drilling the fact that she would always be unsafe as long as he was around her.

"This is all my fault." I whimpered, crying into my husbands shoulder.

**Bella's Point of View - 10 Years later**

"Bella! Over here!" I turned towards the shouting in the large cafeteria, immediately spying Natalie at a large round table by the floor to ceiling windows.

Giving her a half assed wave I walked across the room towards her with my lunch, a turkey and lettuce sandwich and some chips.

"Hey guys." I greeted, brushing down my tattered jean skirt as I sat in one of the chairs, unscrewing the top to my water bottle. "What's up?"

The girls were all nudging each other, until finally Natalie rolled her eyes and spoke. "God you people are pathetic, they are tittering about the newbie's."

I nodded, opening the plastic container and pulling out my sandwich.

Natalie continued to speak as I ate, her bouncy red curls swinging every which way as she became more animated, her grey eyes sparkling with delight.

Natalie was my latest 'mission' so to speak.

Her parents had divorced a couple weeks ago, around the time I had arrived, and she was devastated.

She quickly spiraled into a depression, and her friends began backing away.

That was when I came into the picture, and became her friend when no one else was.

Since you never grow older than the age you die, I still appeared eighteen.

So, much like the Cullen's, I went to school repeatedly.

Especially because most of my 'missions' were teenagers who would relate better to a fellow student.

It had been ten years since I had begun this, and so far I was liking it.

Right now I was in New York, and had a nice penthouse on the Upper East Side.

I was posing as an eighteen year old girl who was emancipated from her parents but had a considerable inheritance from her grandmother, which helped with the penthouse and finishing High School.

To say most of my classmates were jealous would be an understatement.

"So girls, what do you say about a sleepover at Bella's house tonight?" Natalie suggested, twisting around the tiny sapphire ring she wore on her finger.

Swallowing a bite of my sandwich I rolled my eyes, "Do I even get a say?"

"Nope." she simply giggled, forking a bite of salad into her mouth.

Shaking my head I tucked a strand of long brown hair behind my ear, snapping shut the sandwich container and tossing it in the garbage can behind me.

"I've got movies!" Chloe, a petite Asian girl with silky black hair and brown eyes nominated herself, already compiling a list of which chick flicks she would take from her massive collection.

"I'll bring snacks." Natalie shrugged, tossing the rest of her lunch into the garbage.

"And I will supply the alcohol!" Amanda was a tan, leggy, blonde with oceanic blue eyes with a knack for stealing liquor from her parents stash.

All of these Upper East Side girls tended to party all nights of the hour, but when I showed up I began playing the part of the levelheaded group member.

Thankfully in my new life I had more leadership qualities and made myself more outgoing, more of a social butterfly.

"Alright then, we meet at B's 7:00 pm sharp." Natalie gathered her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "See you then girlies, I'm late to meet Brandon." she winked at the table, marching off in her black platform pumps.

I smiled warmly as she left, proud of her.

It had taken time for her to get her confidence back, after the divorce she had felt so broken down.

Not to mention she had been dragged through an intense custody battle, thankfully though her parents had finally agreed on joint.

And slowly but surely she was becoming the girl she used to be, unafraid to face the world.

Standing from my seat I left the room as well, Amanda and Chloe following close behind.

The three of us had AP French together fifth period, which thankfully I was very fluent in having lived in Paris, France a year ago.

Straightening my ruffled drop waist strapless top I made my way down the hall, my flat over the knee brown leather boots tapping against the tiled floor.

Luckily the rest of the day went by fast, and soon enough I was padding through the lobby of my penthouse.

"Afternoon Miss. Masen." Roger the doorman tipped his hat as I strolled inside, smiling warmly.

The little old man greeted me each and every day, and was pretty much the only decent person I knew outside of school.

"Hi Roger." I gave him a small wave, slipping into the empty elevator.

I tossed my keys onto the glass table beside the elevator as I entered my apartment, dropping my bag on the floor.

Running a hand through my hair I collapsed onto the plush couch, bending down and pulling off my boots.

A ding from my laptop on the coffee table startled me and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Pulling it towards me I moved the cursor around, bringing the screen to life.

The words '1 New E-mail' blinked under my inbox folder.

Clicking on it I gasped at the sender, Alice Whitlock Cullen.

With shaking fingers I opened the e-mail, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath before forcing myself to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you're not alive, so it's not like you could possibly read this… but I thought I should send it anyway. It helps me get my thoughts out, and makes me feel as if you're still with us in a way. It's been ten years since you died, and I miss you more than ever. Things haven't been too bad, but Edward is still acting like a child. He comes home all the time without saying a word to us, passing us by and heading straight up to his room. He is constantly going on trips to visit Tanya up in Denali, and I think it's pretty obvious what he's doing with her. He even told me himself, that he is simply using her to get his frustration out. Ew. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme are doing alright, though I don't know for sure. I actually haven't seen them for two, or is it three? Years now. They have taken refuge on Isle Esme, where they are having what they call their 'vacation honeymoon'. I hope they're okay, last time I saw them they were stilly pretty broken up about your death, especially Esme. I'll admit that when we left I tried to pretend that you had never existed, like I had dreamed up all of our fun times together. Like I had dreamt that you and my brother had fallen in love. But when we watched the news report and heard of your death, it was like something inside of me snapped. I just couldn't face it, and as I usually do, I went shopping to dull the pain. I know you found it so annoying, but besides Jasper shopping is the one thing that I could control. Haha, I know how that sounds but I can pretty much control him, not in a bad way, he is just unable to resist my charms. Anyway, I have finally come to terms with the fact that I will never see you again, and although I am not okay with it in any way, I will be able to muddle on. You were and are my best friend. And one more thing, although you will never actually know I feel that I should write the truth. Edward never meant anything that he said to you that day, it was his own way of 'cutting the cord' so to speak. He didn't want to put you in danger any longer, and so he made you believe that you two were done. But in actuality, your relationship will never be done. He loves you too much, and I can see in everything he does that being without you brings him pain. I am so sorry I couldn't have stopped your death in time, and I hope you find solace in the fact that I discovered who your killers are: A one Andre Harris and his partner Jose. And while I suggested jail time, when Edward found out they were quickly disposed of. Wherever you are, I love you. You will always be in my heart, sister._

_Love forever,_

_Alice Whitlock Cullen (your sister in everyway)_

I covered my mouth as I choked out a sob, tears dripping onto my lap.

What she said couldn't be true, that he actually loved me?

But what reason did she have to lie? She believed I was dead…

"Enough." I whispered to myself as I wiped under my eyes, breathing in deeply.

The girls would be here soon and I had to prepare, so I closed my laptop and pushed it away.

Taking even breaths I stood from the couch, one hand resting on my flat stomach as I wandered up the spiral staircase towards my bedroom.

Strangely enough I was starting to feel sick, something that hadn't occurred in some time.

Jogging the rest of the stairs I bolted into my adjoining bathroom, falling to my knees before the toilet.

Slamming the lid up with one hand and pulling my hair back with the other I heaved into the toilet, coughing as I rid my body of the unnecessary lunch I had eaten.

Sitting back on my haunches I gulped in deep breaths, rubbing my forehead as I flushed.

"What's happening to me?" I whimpered, leaning back against the bathtub with my eyes closed.

"Iz?" Natalie's voice wafted up the stairs and I scrambled to stand up, looking at the door with wide eyes.

What time was it? Had I really been up here for four hours?

Slipping my blackberry from my jean skirt pocket I gazed at the time, 7:10 pm.

Placing my hands on either side of the sink I gazed at my reflection, my long brown waves were in their usual disarray, but my eyes were still puffy from crying.

Wiping my fingers underneath them I admired the unusual lavender color.

The first time I saw them was the day I came back to Earth, and saw my reflection in a truck stop bathroom.

My appearance had changed drastically.

I was thinner and somewhat tan, my hair was the same except longer and lighter and my facial features were proportioned perfectly, no longer was my top lip bigger than my bottom, and I was splashed with a handful of beauty marks in different parts of my body.

Sighing I dabbed at my eyes with a wash cloth before tossing it in the sink, hurrying down the stairs.

"Hey Natt!" I called cheerily, throwing my hair up into a loose bun as I stepped into the foyer.

Natalie pulled me into a hug as she pulled her sunglasses off, kicking her shoes off into the corner.

Leaning away she gripped the tops of my arms, her eyes searching before finally landing on mine.

"Have you been crying?" she asked.

I shook my head, looking down at my bare feet.

My toenails were painted a dark maroon, the same as my fingernails.

Releasing me she tilted my head up, forcing me to look at her.

"Hey, talk to me." she demanded, placing her hands on her skinny hips.

"It's nothing I just, had a talk with my old boyfriends sister. He's moving on and I'm… not." I sighed, shrugging as I turned away.

"I'm sorry Iz." she pushed a strand of hair away from my shoulder, smiling gently.

"It's fine. Tonight we are going out and we'll party with the girls and after plenty of alcohol I will forget all about it." I chirped, spinning away from her to grab a pop tart out of the box on the countertop.

"Okkkayyy…" Natalie dragged out the word, giggling as she grabbed the snack from my hand.

"No carbs for you tonight! We have to look hot for 'da club'!" she wiggled her hips in her tight acid wash cargo leggings, grabbing my hands and twirling me around. "It's gonna be soo much fun!"

I laughed as she spun me around, our hair flying as we danced to no music.

"Save the moves for tonight ladies." Amanda purred as she strolled off the elevator, smirking.

Natalie and I giggled, skipping towards her.

"Ready to get shit faced my little whores?" squealed Amanda, pulling a bottle of wine from her bag.

"No, we are going to get politely tipsy." I corrected, trying not to crack a smile.

"Of course, I forgot we were bringing miss proper along." she joked, brushing past me.

"That's right, and I'm providing the sleep so you have no choice." I smacked her butt and laughed as she glared at me playfully, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Be a dear Natt and grab some glasses, I want to get started early." Natalie rolled her eyes as she padded into the kitchen, pulling four crystal wine glasses from the top cabinet.

Pouring us each a glass and leaving one ready for Chloe, we rose them in the air and clicked them against one another's.

"To being young and free, and drop dead gorgeous!" Natalie toasted, taking a swig of her drink.

I smiled weakly, taking a sip as well.

Maybe I was pretty and young, in a sense, but I would never be free.


	21. Story 17 Pt 3

**Edward's Point of View**

"Oh God Edward…" Tanya, breathed, resting her head on my chest. "That was amazing."

I gave a bitter smile, stretching my arms behind me.

She trailed her finger up and down my chest, placing soft kisses on my skin as she went.

"No Tanya, I'm done for tonight." I said gruffly, gently moving her away as I sat up and leant against the headboard.

"Fine, whatever." Tanya scooted out from under the sheets, padding across the room and disappearing behind a Chinese changing curtain.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow you could come out dancing with me, there's this great club in Juneau and-" I let out a grunt, shaking my head.

"Look Tanya, we've been having some great times lately but I don't feel up to going out." I stood from the bed, pulling on my boxers from the floor before stepping into my jeans.

"Seriously Edward? Every time we're together we end up holed in my place or yours, never out some place. Come on! Don't you want to go out? You know, have fun." Tanya walked out in a silk robe, smiling as she ran a brush through her strawberry curls.

"Not really." I dismissed her words with a sigh, buckling my belt and searching for my henley.

Suddenly Tanya had her arms wrapped around me from behind, her nails raking up and down my bare skin.

"Come on Edward," she purred, kissing between my shoulder blades.

"I said no." I jerked myself away from her, pulling my gray long sleeved waffle shirt over my head.

"Whatever, just leave already. I'll go find someone else to entertain me." Tanya strolled from the room, her head held high.

"God…" I muttered, rubbing a hand over my face.

Without sparing a glance I ran from the house as fast as I could, desperate to get the hell away from there.

It only took me a few minutes to reach the main house where Elzear and Carmen lived, as well as my family for the time being.

I passed through the living room and up the stairs, taking note that no one was home.

_Probably out hunting._ I thought to myself as I entered my room, nudging a pile of boxes out of my way.

I had never truly unpacked, even though we'd been here for practically ten years now.

"So Tanya seems nice enough." a voice purred from behind me and I sighed, dropping my head into my hands.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I demanded, spinning around.

Bella was perched on my mahogany dresser in a flowy white Grecian styled dress, twirling a strand of her cocoa brown hair around her finger.

"Because Edward, you want me here. And as long as you want me here, I can't leave you alone." with grace I hadn't known she could possess she leaped down from the dresser, the gown floating down beside her.

"Did you have fun with her?" she asked suddenly, gliding past me and trailing a finger across my collar bone.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Tell me, did you two have fun in that cute little cottage? Fucking deep into the hours of the night until the guilt crept into your brain, and you just couldn't do it anymore without thinking about me?" my breath caught in my throat at her words, Bella never cursed like that.

"Tanya is…" I trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

Bella spun on her heel, turning to face me.

"I know exactly what Tanya is. She is your ticket to freedom, for a few precious moments. She helps you to forget for a little while, helps you forget everything you've done. You get so caught up in the throes of passion that you can't think about anyone but the person you're with. And although you can't stand her, that's what Tanya is for you. Escape. Escape from the guilt." she whispered in my ear, her hot breath making me twitch.

"I have no guilt." I spat, unable to maintain eye contact with her.

"Yes you do. It's eating away at you, and the longer you hold it in the harder it will be when you finally realize it." she placed a hand on the back of my neck, her fingers twining through my hair.

"Realize what?" I asked, my eyes shut tight as she brought her lips close to mine.

I was losing myself in her arms, forgetting where I was and what exactly she was saying.

All I wanted, all I needed was one kiss to keep me alive.

"That you are what killed me." my eyes flew open, and I was met with the sight of my bedroom.

She was gone, once again.

"Damnit." I muttered, collapsing onto my bed.

The apparition of my dearly departed love had come to me three days after her death.

At first I had lived for the visits with my hallucination, but as time wore on she began to torture me.

Snaky comments here and there about my leaving, and she never apologized.

Not that I had expected her to, but it was strange.

The Bella I had known and loved didn't have a mean bone in her body, but this one, this figure was different.

She wasn't the woman I had fallen in love with, just a shell.

A replacement that would haunt me for the rest of eternity.

Constantly she would bait me into my anger, and my family was growing more distant.

They didn't understand what I was going through, and the only person that tried had long since given up.

Alice had always been my closest sister but ever since Bella's death, she had retreated within herself.

She refuses to speak to me, and barely even looks at me anymore.

But when she does look at me, I can see the hatred in her eyes clear as day.

I know how much she blames me for Bella's death, and I can't but blame myself as well.

Suddenly I could hear the front door open as people piled inside, laughing and talking about the day's events.

Emmet and Rosalie headed up the stairs and into their room, and I quickly tuned out their moans.

Carlisle went up to his study as Esme hovered over the kitchen sink, according to the images in her head she had gotten a little messy and blood had been left on her hands.

I let out a weak laugh as she mumbled to herself, furiously scrubbing the red from under her manicured fingernails.

Elzear and Carmen hadn't returned to the group, but I could hear Jasper and Alice settling in the den.

Alice was giggling as Jasper played with her hair, swatting him away with her tiny hands.

Dropping my head into my hands I sighed, remembering times when I had been that happy and playful with someone I loved as much as Jasper loved Alice.

"It sucks huh? To realize what you could have had?" she was back again, leaning up against my doorframe.

"You had to go and fuck it up. Everything would have been perfect, you could have changed me, and we would have lived together. Forever. But I guess you just didn't want me enough right? At least that's what you told me." she sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

I didn't respond, my family was home and I didn't want them thinking I was crazier than they already did.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" she demanded, pushing off the wall and stalking towards me. "Oh right, you can't. You'd seem crazy if you spoke aloud to me, with everyone else here. Because to everyone around you, I don't exist." she hissed, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look at her.

She was crouched on the floor beside my bed, cradling my head in her hands.

"And why don't I exist? Because you killed me!" she screamed into my ear, her nails cutting into my flesh.

Without thinking I shoved her away, watching her smile as she crashed into the wall and disappeared.

"Damnit!" I roared, grabbing my hair and dropping to my knees.

This was getting out of control, I was out of control!

"Edward?" I turned my head towards Alice as she stepped into my bedroom, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Edward…" she repeated as she moved closer, her hands held out towards me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Slowly she knelt down beside me, her hand rubbing smooth circles over my back.

I fisted my hands in the carpet, closing my eyes.

"I feel like I'm going insane." I murmured, wishing she wasn't here to see my like this.

But I knew that I needed her to, I needed her to realize that she couldn't just shut me out.

"You're not, Edward. I know what it's like, trust me you are no where near insane." she said softly, helping me to sit up and lean against the bed.

"The only way it's possible for me to see her is if I'm insane Alice!" I shouted, gripping my hair at the roots. "You just don't understand."

"Help me understand!" she grabbed my hands and pulled them towards her, staring me in the eyes.

Looking away I sighed, I had never wanted to tell her this.

"I see Bella. Nearly every day, she comes to me and she reminds me, that I'm the reason she's dead. She tortures me, taunts me and I can't deal with it anymore!" I snatched my hands from hers, burying my face in them.

Alice sat still in front of me, silent.

"Edward, are you telling me that Bella's… ghost… comes to you and blames you for everything that happened after we left?" I looked up at Alice, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I nodded, unable to look her in the eye.

"Well then you're right, you are crazy." she said simply, sliding along the floor until she was leaning against the bed beside me.

My head shot up and I came face to face with her smile, though my own was nowhere to be seen.

"I knew that would get your attention." She chirped, punching me in the arm.

I ignored that, shaking my head.

"Listen to me," she grabbed a hold of my hands again, her grip tight.

"You are NOT crazy. If anyone's crazy it's me." I gazed at her in confusion, but she only gave a sad smile. "I sent an e-mail to my dead best friend yesterday, and what's even worse is that I believed she was reading it!" she choked out, her head drooping.

I sighed and rubbed her back, an overwhelming sense of shame washing over me.

Here I was, wallowing in my own self-pity when Alice was struggling to get over Bella's death just as hard as I was.

No wonder she hadn't spoken to me in so long…

"I'm sorry Alice." I murmured, giving her an apologetic hug.

She nodded, squeezing me with all her might. "I forgive you."

Pulling away she wiped her eyes and smiled lightly, brushing back a piece of hair.

"So listen, Carlisle thinks it's time that we go somewhere else. He thinks that now would be a good opportunity to travel since he made that cream." I nodded, absorbing her words.

Carlisle had come up with a sort of cream based solution about three years ago that virtually rid our bodies of shining.

We only needed to put it on once and let it settle into our skin, and from then on we could go out in the sunlight without shimmering.

Unfortunately we still had a faint glow about ourselves, but it was better than before.

We could go out in public in the sun without it being cause for alarm, and according to the family it was wonderful blending in.

I had not tried it yet, being too stuck in my solitude to bother.

He had also created a form of colored contacts that lasted 12 ours before disintegrating, making it much easier to keep suspicion off of ourselves.

As Alice looked at me in concern I realized that moving from this place would be one of my first steps to acceptance, acceptance that Bella was dead and I would live on if only for her.

"Does he have a place in mind?" I asked, coming back from my thoughts.

She nodded vigorously, and I immediately knew it was some sort of shopping capital.

"New York City baby!" my eyebrows rose, NYC could be interesting.

So many sights to see, so many places to go, it would be the perfect place to clear my mind.

"New York it is." I agreed, watching with pleasure as Alice danced about my room.

I realized right then, that by living my life I would not only be making myself happy, but my family, and most of all Bella's memory happy.

Alice skipped from the room, shouting to everyone she ran into that Edward was finally back.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

Standing from the floor I wandered over to one of the opened boxes on my floor, gazing down at the picture of Bella in it.

She looked so beautiful that day, the day of our prom.

"I did didn't I?" I turned at the quiet voice of my true love, taking note of her solemn expression as she sat on my bed.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I muttered, somewhat jealous that she could now read my mind but I couldn't read hers.

She shrugged, giving a smirk. "Because you want me to."

I shook my head, dropping down on the bed. "Why are you always speaking in riddles?"

"Why not? I find it quite fun." she strolled past my dresser, clutching her dress in one hand and skimming the wood of my dresser with the other.

"I don't." I mumbled, watching her as she strolled towards the bed.

"Well that is just too bad for you huh?" she giggled, causing me to frown.

_Not my Bella, not my Bella…_ I chanted to myself, struggling to fight back the urges that giggle gave me.

I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Aw, am I upsetting you." my eyes snapped open, my heart jumping.

She was crawling up my body, stalking towards me like a lioness on the hunt.

Her eyes were half closed and as she bit her lip, it took everything in me not to jump her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, her lithe body settling on top of mine.

Her legs were on either side of my waist, and she rested her hands on my chest.

Her straight dark hair framed her face wonderfully, and she leaned her face closer to mine.

"Exactly what you want me to do." she responded, pressing her lips to mine.

My fingers reached up and dug themselves in her hips, her dress bunching up around her thighs.

"Mmm…Bella." I groaned into her mouth, touching my tongue to hers.

She ground herself into me and I moaned, my fingers trailing up her sides until they buried themselves in her hair.

"You feel so good," I murmured against her lips. "Why did we never do this before?"

"Too afraid." she answered, pulling me to sit up against the headboard.

Groaning I pressed my lips to her neck, leading down to her breasts.

Threading her fingers through my hair she rested her cheek on the side of my head, gasping as I pulled one of her straps down.

"Is that okay?" I asked, looking back up at her for approval.

But just like that, just like all the other times, she was gone.

And I was left, positively, horribly, gut wrenchingly, alone.


	22. Story 18

**Bella's Point of View**

**Chicago 1917**

"Bell!" my mother Renee called up the grand staircase to me, stomping one foot.

"Bell it's time to go, hurry yourself!" she shouted, gathering her skirt in one hand.

I sighed, pulling my hair up into a loose bun at the back of my head.

"I'll be right down!" I called, standing up from my vanity bench.

I looked myself over one last time, making sure I looked presentable for the ball.

The draping creamy dress I wore settled around my lithe form wonderfully, setting off my pale skin.

My hair had been pulled up, a few curly tendrils framing my heart shaped face.

I wore only the simplest makeup around my doe-like eyes.

And my lips were full and painted a light cherry red, my cheek bones highlighted with a bit of blush.

I could hear the gentle footsteps of someone moving up the stairs, a sound most could not detect.

But then again I wasn't like most people, not since last year.

A gentle knock on my door alerted me to the presence of another person.

It could only be my father, Charlie.

My mother would never grace me with the luxury of knocking on the door.

"Honey?" I turned around to see him, smiling.

"Yes father?"

He grinned, walking closer until he grasped one of my slender hands in his own large one.

"You look so beautiful tonight." he stroked my cheek gently.

"Thank you. And you look rather handsome yourself." I replied.

And he did. My father didn't normally dress up, much to my mother's dismay.

He nodded, blushing furiously.

"Your mother sent me up to come get you, it seems time has run out and we must go." he gestured towards the door.

I sighed, releasing his hand and walking out.

He followed close behind, looping arms with me as we walked through the front parlor.

"Bell there you are." my mother fretted at the front door, grasping my hand and ushering me outside.

"I swear Isabel you will be the death of me." she muttered, shooting me a scathing look as I giggled into one ankle-gloved hand.

"I am sorry mother," I apologized.

"But aren't you the one that always wants to arrive fashionably late rather than untimely early?"

She frowned, narrowing her eyes at me.

"It is a sad day when my own daughter can render me speechless." she said.

We laughed together as Charlie helped us into the carriage, closing the door as we sat beside each other on the cushioned upholstery.

Our driver clucked his tongue and the two horses started off, their hooves clattering across the cobblestone path looping around the front of our home.

"Bell." I looked up to my mother, hoping she hadn't noticed me dazing off.

My eyebrows furrowed at her expression, she seemed almost guilty.

"Your father and I have been talking lately, and we think it's about time that you start showing yourself." she said, grasping Charlie's hand.

I frowned, instantly understanding what she was talking about, but decided to act ignorant.

"I don't understand." Charlie patted her hand once before turning to me.

"We think its time that you begin searching for a husband." he murmured calmly.

"A husband?" I echoed, turning away from them to look out the window again.

"Yes." my mother whispered.

"It's just that, your father and I aren't getting any younger. We want to see you happy and grown up with a love of your own. You spend half your time sketching or reading in your bedroom and it isn't healthy."

My father nodded his agreement and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

I nodded silently, pretending for their sake that I was going to find myself a husband.

My mother let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sweetheart." she whispered.

I didn't bother to respond, climbing out of the carriage as we arrived and the host offered me his hand.

"Good evening Ms. Swan." I looked up into the face of Mr. Vitrola, the host for this evening.

He smiled gently, and I curtsied in response.

I breathed in his scent, he was one of the most delicious I had ever encountered.

Although it wasn't right, I tended to drink human blood, I just couldn't seem to help myself.

I wouldn't normally do so from anyone I knew, only anyone who seemed dangerous or detached from society.

He was a very nice man, always a large part of the community and kind to his staff.

"Good evening Mr. Vitrola." He offered me his arm, escorting me into the marble-floored entry hall.

My parents came in behind me and I walked away quickly, eager to escape them.

I was hurrying away so quickly - without going suspiciously fast - that I didn't notice someone who had wandered right in my path.

With an exasperated 'oof' I collided with the chest of a very tall man.

I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact of the hard marble floor.

Seeing as I couldn't just stand there as though the collision had not affected me, I had to remain my acting skills as a weakling human.

But surprisingly, the fall didn't come.

A pair of strong firm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to them.

I opened my eyes warily, only to find myself looking into a pair of beautiful emerald green ones.

"Are you all right?" The owner of the beautiful eyes spoke, gazing down at me with concern.

I nodded, slightly dazed before I finally found my voice and stood up.

"Thank you," I cleared my throat.

"I apologize for my manners, I wasn't watching where I was going." I glanced up to get my first clear look at him.

His skin was sun kissed and soft, his strong firm jaw free of facial hair, his eyes were that sparkling magnificent color of green apples in the fall, and his hair was the strangest shade of auburn red.

His smell was one I had never come across, an incredible mixture of both honey and lilac.

It took all I had in me not to take him right there, and I could feel the veins appearing under my eyes.

I looked down, feigning embarrassment so I could get myself under control.

He smiled a wide crooked grin, capturing my hand in his own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off, searching for my name.

"Isabel Swan." I said. "But you can just call me Bell."

"Bell." I loved the way he said my name, with a wonderful ring to it.

He lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss on it, looking up at me from behind long lashes.

I felt a strange electrical shock run straight up my arm and gasped, but recovered quickly.

I smiled sweetly, "And your name?" I asked.

"Edward Masen Jr. But you can just call me Edward."

Suddenly, I started to wonder if this whole husband thing my parents had been going on about could possibly be a good idea.

I shook my head, I was getting way ahead of myself.

And another thing, a husband and wife relationship would never work between us.

I was a vampire, and he was a human. We were simply too different.

"Would you like to come to the gardens with me?" I looked back to Edward and nodded.

Mrs. Vitrola's garden was the most envied piece of property in all of Chicago, and a wonderful place to go at night.

That is, if you had permission.

Thankfully, my family was very good friends with them.

We walked together out of the French double doors, shaking hands with whoever happened to block our way every once in a while.

We strolled slowly through the extravagant garden, careful to stay on the path.

Our arms were looped together and I stayed close beside him, huddling with him as if for warmth.

Suddenly he stopped us, bending down towards a rose bush.

Carefully, he plucked a single red rose from it's spot in the bush.

He flashed that crooked grin before passing it to me.

I smiled as I sniffed it daintily.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, touching his hand.

"And so are you." he said, stroking my cheek softly.

"The moment I saw you walk into the room on the arm of Mr. Vitrola I knew I had to talk to you." he whispered.

"What?" I choked out.

He shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

"You beauty struck me, and I just…" he paused, "would it be all right if I kissed you?"

I barely realized that I had nodded when he started to lean forward, my eyes fluttering shut.

He breathed softly, placing a firm hand on each of my cheeks.

The passion that filled the moment was like a thick fog, I could've cut it with a knife.

Our for heads pressed together and my eyes fluttered open, just for a second.

He was smiling, smiling in triumph, in bliss, I couldn't quite tell.

But at that moment, I could have cared less what smile he was wearing.

I just knew that I wanted to be able to see that smile for the rest of my life.

Soft lips pressed to mine and I sighed gently.

It was at that moment, I fell in love with Edward Masen.

And it was also at that moment, that I realized I was in some deep trouble.


	23. Story 18 Pt 2

**Bella's Point of View**

I braced myself on my dresser silently, my body jerking slightly as Emma tugged on the laces of my corset.

"Almost done miss." she said, yanking them again.

Nodding I tried to zone out, and found myself focusing on some unpleasant memories.

I had been changed in Romania in 1465 when I was only seventeen, but I remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I stared blankly up at my home, watching with wide eyes as fire licked up my bedroom window._

_The screams echoed around me, my mother, father, my two younger sisters and my older brother._

"_Va rog! Va rog!" (Please! Please!) my mother screeched again, her eyes latched onto mine as I was dragged away._

_Her wrists were bound and she thrashed against the people holding onto her until one of them delivered a blow to her face, quickly silencing her._

"_Mama! Tata!" (Mom! Dad!) I cried, finally breaking from my daze._

"_Taci!" (Shut up!) the man holding me barked, but I couldn't find it in me to care as I looked from the faces of my parents to my unresponsive siblings on the ground._

"_No! Alina! Costel! Oana!" I called out their names, praying that they would move, look towards me, anything to show me they were alive._

_They remained still, their eyes open and glossed over, staring up at the sky._

"_Taci!" the man pulled me into the bushes as my parents disappeared from view._

"_Va rog sa nu faca acest lucru!" (Please don't do this!) I begged, whimpering as he jerked me along._

"_Taci!" he yelled, but his eyes softened as he realized how hard he held my wrists. "Imi pare rau." (Sorry)_

_I looked up at him in confusion, boldly stopping in my tracks._

"_Cum poti fi imi pare rau pentru rani mine dar nu uciderea familiei mele? sau distrugerea mea acasa?" (How can you be sorry for hurting me but not killing my family? Or destroying my home?) I demanded, glaring up at him._

"_Eu nu-ti omori familia, iar eu nu imi pare rau pentru rani dumneavoastra. Imi pare rau ca am sa te omoare." (I did not kill your family, and I am not sorry for hurting you. I am sorry that I have to kill you.) he sighed, looking down on me apologetically._

_Before I had time to process it he drew a dagger from his waistband, and held me close._

"_Imi pare rau." (Sorry.) he repeated, raising it above my heart._

"_Va rog nu! Nu vreau sa mor! Va rog!" (Please don't! I don't want to die! Please!) I cried out, tears pouring down my cheeks._

_Something in my voice must have stirred something within him, and I watched his entire face crumble._

_Letting out a sigh he let go of my wrists, allowing me to fall to the ground._

_Crying gently I placed my palms on the ground, peering up at him in confusion._

"_Nici un fel am sa te omoare. Cel putin acum vei avea o sansa la viata." (Either way I will kill you. At least now you will have a chance at life.) Confusion swirled within my body, and my eyes grew wider as he pulled me up without effort._

_He pressed his wrist to his mouth and with a faint ripping sound, blood began to drip._

_Without warning he forced his wrist over my lips, his other pushing the back of my head closer to it._

_I tried to cry out, taking in gulps of it without meaning to._

_Finally he released me, and tears leaked down my cheeks as I stared up at him in confusion._

_Then in the blink of an eye he had pressed his body up against mine, and his head was buried in the crook of my neck._

_I felt his teeth sink into my flesh and screamed, but my mouth was quickly covered by his hand._

_Slowly I felt my life slip away, all of the blood leaving my body._

_It seemed like hours later when he finally stopped, gulping in breaths of air._

_My vision was fogging over, and I felt myself sway but he quickly steadied me with his hands on my neck._

"_Te vei trezi curand." (You will awake soon.) he murmured, before snapping my neck in a quick decisive motion._

_Vague flashes of my life spun before my eyes, mother, father, my siblings, a fire._

_Then a man, his handsome face swimming in my head._

_Blinking rapidly I sat up, peering around me as I touched my forehead._

_Groaning at the pain I felt all over my body I stood, frowning at the blood that stained my dress._

_What had happened? And why did I feel so strange?_

"_Ai fost pe punctul sa fie executati pentru vrajitoare mestesugaresti si eu te-a salvat. M-am intors ai intr-un vampir." (You were about to be executed for witchcraft and I saved you. I turned you into a vampire.) I spun at the voice of a man from behind me, and I quickly recognized him as the man I had pictured in my thoughts._

_But his words made no sense, a vampire? The mystical being that drank blood to survive?_

"_Ce?" (What?) I gasped, covering my mouth with a shaking hand._

_He walked up to me slowly, producing a beautiful blue stone on a thin silver chain from behind his back._

_He pulled my hand down and dropped it in my palm, curling my fingers around it._

"_Tu trebuie sa supravietuiasca, nu se mai duc in lumina soarelui fara ea. Lemn pot ucide, dar numai prin inima." (You will need this to survive, do not go out into the sunlight without it on. Wood can kill you but only through the heart.) he spoke rapidly, and I tried hard to process his words. "Lasati-ma pune pe tine." (Let me put it on you.)_

_Hurriedly I turned around and lifted my hair, touching the stone as it settled in the hollow of my throat._

"_Trebuie sa te grabesti. Ai nevoie de hrana pentru animale inainte nimic altceva." (We must hurry. You need to feed before anything else.) I nodded, having no idea what he meant by feed as he pulled me along through the woods, my gaze wandering around my surroundings._

_Everything seemed clearer, much more beautiful than it did before._

"_Here." I hadn't realized he had wandered off without me, when he came forward leading a young man towards me._

_Without consent my eyes flashed to the pulse point on his neck, my tongue darting out to wet my lips._

_Gasping I turned away, reaching up to touch my lips._

"_E firesc. Acum vin, ai sa dea de mincare pentru a completa de schimbare." (It's only natural. Now come, you need to feed to complete the change.) I turned as he shoved the man towards me, his short pudgy body stumbling into mine._

_Overwhelmed with the smell of his blood I leaned closer, breathing deeply._

_Finally it was too much and I tossed my hair back as I attacked his neck, feeling the thick red liquid spill down my throat as I pierced his delicate skin._

_Groaning in delight I grabbed him harder, sucking the life out of him._

"_E sufficient." (That's enough.) the man mumbled, pulling me off of the deceased human. "Am nevoie sa explic citeva lucruri inainte de a ma lasa." (I need to explain some things before I leave.)_

"_Se lasa?" (Leave?) I cocked my head to the side, where could he be going?_

"_Da. Trebuie sa ma intorc acasa, si eu nu pot sa te ia cu mine." (Yes. I have to return home, and I cannot take you with me.) he murmured, brushing my hair out of the way._

"_Dar de ce?" (But why?) I asked, pouting as I grabbed his hand._

_I was feeling a connection with this man, it wasn't quite attraction but it wasn't familial either._

_Later I learned it was the blood connection, him being my creator made a sort of pull towards him._

"_Pentru ca eu nu intentioneaza sa transforme tu, si eu nu sint pregatit. Asculta atent," (Because I did not intend to turn you, and I am not prepared. Now listen closely,) he said, ripping his hands from mine._

_I was getting the feeling he didn't have or want the same connection I felt._

"_Nu puteti merge in soare, fara ca colier, lemnul poate face rau si va va omori daca strapuns inima ta. Ai nevoie sa bea sange pentru a supravietui desi nu aveti nevoie pentru a ucide pe cineva pentru ea. Aveti posibilitatea de a obliga oamenii, vor sa le faci se vrei, sau uita ceea ce vrei si ei vor." (You can not go in the sun without the necklace, and wood can hurt you and kill you if pierced through your heart. You need to drink blood to survive, although you don't need to kill someone for it. You have the ability to compel people, will them to do what you want, or forget what you want and they will.) he explained as I sat upon the ground, listening like a patient child._

"_Acum Trebuie sa plec, ai grija de tine." he said, leaning down and stroking my face._

_And with that, he was gone and I was left alone to pick up the pieces._

_End Flashback_

"There we go." Emma smoothed her hands down my back, tightening the knot at the top of my corset.

"Thank you." I said, turning away to search for a gown.

She inclined her head, walking out of the room.

I turned towards my wardrobe, pushing aside the thin lacy curtain that hid my gowns from view.

Tapping my chin with one slender finger, I decided on a deep blue gown with white lace at the ends of the sleeves, bordering the collar, and down the middle of the skirt.

I slipped into the gown quickly, then called Hanna back into the room to do the row of buttons along the back.

Once she was gone I sat at my vanity, peering at myself in the mirror.

I styled my naturally curly hair into a slight half up half down, before securing my silver pendant around my neck.

As I turned to leave the room, a reflection in my mirror moved.

Whipping around I scanned my bedroom, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I know you're here, might as well show yourself." I murmured, listening for the heartbeats of my parents downstairs as well as the maid Hanna's.

Sure enough they were still beating, and a thread of relief snaked through me.

Turning slowly I headed for the door, listening intently.

There wasn't a sound, and I shook my head.

I might have been imagining it, but I swore I had seen a man's reflection in my mirror.

Slipping downstairs I fingered the necklace around my throat, glancing into the dining room where my father and mother were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Isabella!" My surrogate father said, lifting his water glass in my direction.

"Good morning." I greeted, bending down to place a kiss on his cheek and then on mother's.

"You're up unusually early, normally you sleep like the dead until shaken awake." mother joked, forking a dainty bite of egg into her mouth.

I laughed, both at how true the statement was and the irony of it.

"I was hoping to go to the market this morning, maybe take a bit of the burden off of Hanna's shoulders." I said nonchalantly, picking up a cherry from a bowl in the center of the table.

"You're hoping to run into that Cullen boy aren't you?" my mother giggled, placing her fork down.

I shrugged, placing the stem of the cherry onto her plate.

"Maybe so, he was nice enough." I said, feigning disinterest. But I knew she could see right through me.

"Alright then, you'll need some money I'm assuming." my father stood and removed a few bills from his pocket, handing them to my mother who handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said goodbye and walked into the kitchen, surprising Hanna.

"Sorry Hanna." I apologized, picking up the loaf of bread she had dropped on the floor.

"Miss don't!" she gasped, holding out her hand in alarm.

I simply placed it on the stove, looking at her confusion. "What?"

She looked at me in disbelief, then turned towards the bread. "I just took that out of the oven, are your hands not burnt?"

She rushed up to me, grabbing my wrists to inspect my palms.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly, jerking my hands out of her grasp before she could look. "I barely touched it."

She looked at me suspiciously, but let it go.

"What is it you wanted miss?" she finally asked, pulling out a bread knife from the drawer.

"I was wondering if you had a list for the market, I'm going out this morning." she nodded, pulling a folded paper from the pocket of her apron.

"Thank you miss." she gave a slight bow, smiling up at me.

Hanna was surprisingly short, standing at 5' 2" she barely came to pass the curve of my waist.

Her short blonde hair was tied into a neat bun at the nape of her neck, and her clear blue eyes had a light of their own.

"No need to thank me." I turned on my heel and opened the front door, glancing up at the sun.

I knew with undoubted certainty that I would not burn, but I always felt a moment's hesitation before I stepped out into the light of day.

Shaking my head I walked down the steps of my home and shut the door behind me.

It was true, I had hoped to run into Edward today.

Although I wasn't proud of it, I had compelled one of his friends to tell me where he would most likely be the next day.

His answer had been the market, and he explained that Edward was going to town to purchase a gift for his mother's birthday next week.

Smiling I had taken a quick bite, and left soon after.

I just couldn't help it, he had quite an appetizing aroma.

Normally I avoided feeding from people I knew, but sometimes I just couldn't help myself.

I had a feeling being around Edward would definitely test my control.

Shaking my head I started down the road, stopping myself from running a hand through my hair.

What was I even thinking?

There was no way I would be able to spend any time with that boy, I was a vampire!

He was a human, and there wasn't going to be a relationship of any sorts.

I nodded my head to myself, lifting my chin as I continued on.

I could already hear the buzzing hum of voices blended together, the smell of different foods and the taste of blood just out of my reach.

Swallowing, I focused on the list in my hand.

"Good day Miss Swan." I turned swiftly at the smooth voice from my left, my eyes landing on none other than Edward Masen.

He looked dashing in dark trousers and a white cotton shirt with suspenders, his auburn hair in sexily messy disarray.

Sweat beaded at his brow, and his apple green eyes sparkled.

"Fancy running into you here, at the market of all places." he motioned around us, smiling.

"I don't follow…" I trailed off, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"I can't find a reason for someone of your stature and beauty to be wandering the market alone." he stepped closer, speaking animatedly.

"Well I suppose I'm not alone am I?" I asked, grinning coyly at him.

"I suppose not." Edward came up beside me and held out his arm, which I quickly linked my own with.

"So what are we looking for?" he asked, steering us to the side of the road.

"Let's see…" I trailed off, pulling out my list.

From there we continued on through the market, picking up items as we went.

Eventually my basket was filled with the vegetables and spices necessary for tonight's meal, and I was starting to get hungry.

Being around Edward was testing me as I had known it would, and I had to feed soon.

We were approaching the house, and I chanced a look at Edward from the corner of my eye.

He was grinning madly, his hair being blown about in the gentle breeze.

I smiled as we stopped in front of my house, facing him.

"This is me. Thank you for walking me home Edward." I released his arm, pushing open the small gate to our yard.

"Wait!" I turned back to him, raising a brow expectantly. "When will I see you again?"

Retreating a few steps backward I continued to keep eye contact with him, winking.

"Soon." finally I spun on my heel and entered the house, giving a final wave.

Shutting the door behind me I glanced out the window at his retreating figure, and grinned as he raised his arms over his head and let out a tiny yell of excitement.

Giggling I turned and came face to face with one of my oldest friends, her mouth set in a frown.

"Holy-" Anna placed a hand over my mouth, effectively cutting off my sentence.

Breathing deeply, I calm myself as she glares at me.

Pushing her hand away I return the expression, "What are you doing here?" I hiss.

Finally she switches to a wide grin, one eyebrow risen. "Can't I come to visit my best friend?" she whispers, as if she already knows I don't wish to wake up my surrogate parents.

"A little warning would've been nice." I grumble, though I'm already pulling her into a hug.

She whacks my arm jokingly as I pull away, rolling her eyes at me. "We can talk after dinner, I'm starving." she complained, touching her flat stomach.

"Fine, but we need to run a bit I've been avoiding feeding in town." she nodded understandingly, and silently we slipped out the back door and into the forest.


	24. Story 18 Pt 3

**Bella's Point of View**

Anna lay on her back in my bed, twirling a bottle of perfume between her fingers.

"Careful with that, it was a gift." I warned, tying the sash of my silk robe around my waist.

"Of course mother." she sneered.

Narrowing my eyes I leaned forward, snatching it out of her hands before she could do any damage.

"I was just teasing, no need to get so sensitive." Anna rolled her eyes as she slid off the bed, straightening the loose chiffon nightgown she wore.

"I wasn't. I just didn't need you breaking it." I said simply, placing the delicate bottle on my vanity.

"So do you like it here?" she asked suddenly, and I turned to see her staring out the window.

Moving to join her I looked out as well.

The streets were busy with horses, carriages, cars, and people alike.

No one was at a standstill, but it still managed to look utterly peaceful and beautiful.

"I love it, this may be one of the most amazing cities I have ever been to." She let out a light sigh, smiling out at the children kicking a ball down into the park across the street.

"It is quite lovely." Anna admitted, tilting her head to the side.

"So, how long are you planning on staying with me?" I asked, bending over my vanity to apply rose tinted rouge.

"Eager to be ride of me so soon?" she joked, allowing the curtain to drop back into place.

I rolled my eyes, flicking a curl over my shoulder. "Of course not, I was merely figuring a polite way to ask if you had found any more information on your mother."

She ducked her head, turning away from the window.

"Nothing actually, it's been quiet. I visit the tomb from time to time, I can almost hear her breathing." She whispered, perching herself on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She kept a brave face, never allowing a tear to drop, though her eyes continued to water.

"It's okay. I'll get her out one day." She spoke with conviction, managing a small smile.

"I know you will. And I promise, I'll be right there beside you."

I leaned in and hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Thank you Bells."

"For what?"

"For always being there when I need you."

I pulled back, laughing. "Silly, I'll always be here. That's the thing about being vampires. We're here to stay."

She chuckled, sauntering over to the armoire to search for a dress.

"I'm only here for the day, to answer your original question." She stripped out of her nightgown, gesturing for me to fasten the laces of her new attire.

"Why so short a stay?"

"I'm on my way to New York. Care to join me?"

I stayed silent, thinking of Edward.

He was so handsome and kind, I already found myself growing attached to him.

I didn't want to leave, but then again wasn't my attachment all the more reason to?

"N-no." I decided.

"Are you sure? You sound uncertain. Could it have to do with that boy I saw you walking with last night before you came inside?"

I smiled sheepishly, turning from her finished laces to search for a dress of my own.

"I knew it!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Shh! Keep it down, I don't need you alerting the family to your presence."

Smirking she grabbed my hand, twirling me in a circle.

We laughed together for what seemed like hours, but soon she was gone, and I was left alone once again.

In only two months' time, we had fallen deeply, maddeningly, and irrevocably in love.

From the moment I woke up in the morning, to the moment I fell asleep, my thoughts were focused on him.

Was he awake, as I was?

Was he thinking about me too?

A part of me loved this feeling, the warm emotions that ran throughout my body and kept a smile on my face.

But another part, the stronger part, found it wrong and almost disgusting.

What had happened to make me so utterly weak?

And for a human man, a relationship that could never last… unless…

But I didn't allow myself to think that far into it.

"Bella?" I turned, smiling gently.

"Edward, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." He returned, breathlessly rushing towards me.

With a grin he placed a hand on either side of my face, hesitating, silently asking for permission he did not need to bother asking for.

I had been alive for nearly six hundred years, and I had had my fair share of trysts.

His hesitation, while flattering, irked me to no end.

I pushed forward and pressed my lips to his, drawing him closer.

I admired his sense of chivalry, but I wished he could just let loose for one moment.

Moaning into his mouth I nipped at his lower lip, my hands roaming the backs of his broad shoulders.

"Bella, please." He panted, taking his hands back to straighten his jacket. "Your parents could arrive home at any moment."

I sighed, turning to the living room window.

Why couldn't he see how much I wanted to be with him?

Wasn't I good enough?

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked, drawing back the curtain to peer out at the late afternoon.

"Of course Bella, how could even ask me that?" he hurried to my side, turning me gently by the shoulder.

"If you could be with me forever, would you?" I blurted.

He seemed taken aback, but immediately nodded. "Yes."

I gave a soft smile, stroking his jaw, rough with stubble.

"You're such a good man." I murmured, my voice cracking slightly.

He looked, almost confused, catching my hand and twining his fingers through mine.

"What makes you say that?" I shook my head.

"You just are." He smiled, leaning towards me to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you." I nodded, falling into his embrace.

I frowned over his shoulder, holding in a sigh.

He **was** a good man, a human man.

And there in lay the problem, his humanity.

As long as he was human, we could never be as he would grow older and I would stay a young woman for the rest of eternity.

Edward had already mentioned marriage, and feigning excitement was growing painful.

"Mother and father were wondering if you and your parents would like to join us for dinner tonight." Edward mentioned as we parted, taking a seat on the couch.

"That sounds lovely. I'll be sure to mention it as soon as they arrive." He nodded, and for a moment it was silent.

"Bella, why were you asking me if I'd want to be with you forever?" he spoke up quietly, his expression even and controlled.

I shrugged, attempting to play it off as nothing.

"Peace of mind I suppose." I smiled reassuringly, patting his arm.

He frowned, turning away to cough into his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked, growing concerned as his cough turned to a loud hacking.

"I'm fine." He patted his mouth with a white cloth handkerchief, smiling at me.

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed as he once again took his hand in mine.

Later that night my family and I sat at the dining room table in the Masen household, consuming perfectly cooked steak and roasted potatoes with warm buttered rolls.

"Thank you Sandra, please, go rest."

Mrs. Masen dismissed her maid with a kind smile, watching her head up the stairs before turning back to her guests.

"So, Charles, Renee, how have you been?"

The two of them placed down their forks, surrendering their attention to the hostess.

"Very well, Elizabeth, and you?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you. Are the potatoes cooked alright? I fear Sandra and I overcooked the poor things!" she exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Not at all Mrs. Masen, they're simply divine." I interjected, spearing a bite to assure her.

"Charles, you and Renee have raised quite the young lady." Edward Sr. popped a bite of bread in his mouth, wincing discreetly.

As my parents continued chatting with Mrs. Masen I focused on Edward Sr., who was coughing into his napkin.

"Bella?" I looked to Edward, who was peering at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

The scent of blood suddenly hit me, and I bolted up from my seat.

"Mr. Masen!" I exclaimed, catching him as he fell from his chair.

"Edward!" Mrs. Masen hollered, rushing to his side.

The napkin dropped from his hand, covered in blood.

"Dad?" Edward stood, but stayed rooted to his place at the table.

Gently I felt his forehead, frowning at the intense heat his body was emitting.

"He's grown feverish, call for a doctor." I directed Edward, who stood frozen at the table. "Now!"

Without a backwards glance he rushed from the house, leaving the front door wide open behind him.

"Help me get him to the couch."

At that moment Sandra came rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping over her skirts in her haste.

"Mrs. Masen? Is everything- oh good lord." she nearly fainted at the sight of Mr. Masen and the blood trickling from his mouth, instantly crossing herself.

Without another word she darted forward, cradling his head as we lifted him into the living room.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" Mrs. Masen wiped his head with her hand, her bottom lip trembling.

I sighed, stepping into the kitchen to fetch a cold wash cloth.

At the sink I paused, closing my eyes.

He had been coughing in the same manner as Edward had earlier in the day, almost violently.

A sudden realization hit me, as I remembered the headlines from last week's paper.

_"Spanish Influenza Hits Illinois"_

I hadn't thought much of it; this section of Chicago hadn't been affected yet.

Now Edward Sr. was most likely going to die, and if I was correct, so would his son.

Gasping I clenched my hand around the counter top, running the other through my hair in frustration.

I had finally found someone, someone who I could love and who loved me.

I knew it was not meant to last, but I had so foolishly hoped that I would have more time with him than just two months.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned as Sandra came into the room, carrying the bloody napkin.

Almost immediately my eyes turned red, and my fangs protruded from my gums.

"Ms. Swan?" she repeated her voice shaky as she took a step back.

I lunged.

"You slipped on the blood from the napkin, cut yourself on a piece of glass. I was getting a washcloth."

"I slipped on the blood from the napkin, cut myself on a piece of glass. You were getting a washcloth."

"Good." I moved away from the freshly compelled Sandra, cursing myself for being so stupid.

I had slipped up, in a crucial moment where I needed so desperately to maintain control I had slipped up and fed on an innocent house maid.

"Bella?" Renee's voice drifted from the living room.

"I am coming!" I called back.

"Wash up your neck and bandage it before you return." I directed, grabbing the damp washcloth from the countertop.

"Yes Miss."

Back in the living room Mrs. Masen wept as her husband remained unconscious, draping herself over his upper body.

"Why won't he wake up?" she cried, shaking his shoulders.

"Mrs. Masen, he needs to rest." I leant over her, compelling her.

She was fitful and scared, and I knew reasoning with her at this moment was not an option.

"Yes, you're right. He needs to rest." she leaned back, coming to rest on her knees beside the couch.

Charles and Renee watched from the couch behind me, holding their hands tightly together, silent.

"I've brought the doctor!" Edward rushed through the door, his cheeks flushed.

From the street we could hear an ambulance as it came to a screeching stop at the curb.

The sound of shoes thumping came up the front steps and three men charged into the living room, a long stretcher held between them.

Without words they lowered it onto the ground beside the couch, counting to three as they lifted Mr. Masen and placed him down in as gentle a manner as possible.

"I'm coming with you." Mrs. Masen wiped her eyes as they lifted the stretcher, carefully maneuvering it out the door as she followed at their heels.

We were left in complete silence, our minds still fresh with the shock.

Edward broke it when he coughed into the elbow of his arm, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

I knew what needed to be done.

As he sat on the couch where his father had just been laying, I turned to my parents.

"Charles, Renee, I want you to return home. Pack your bags, and leave Chicago. Go somewhere the epidemic has not spread, and stay there. I died of the influenza."

They nodded and left without a backwards glance, gently closing the door behind them.

I turned, and sure enough Edward had not even noticed the exchange.

His eyes were closed as he sat silently with his head in his hands, his breathing heavy.

Slowly I kneeled before him, taking his hands in mine.

"Edward..." I began, reaching up to touch his face.

"Don't, I'll get you sick." he murmured, flinching away from my touch.

"No, it's alright. I won't." he nodded violently, his eyes snapping open, the once beautiful apple green now dull.

"Yes I will, don't you understand? I'm sick! I have the influenza, all the symptoms match up, I'm going to die." he paused, looking off into the distance. "I'm going to die."

I looked down, nodding. "Yes, you are."

He laughed bitterly, shaking his head in an almost angry manner.

"But you have a choice."

He looked up at me, confusion written plain as day all over his face. "A choice?"

"Yes. You can die, and be with me forever."

"What are you talking about? In heaven? No, I will not allow you to die as well." he was adamant, shaking his head again.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his face between my hands.

"That is not what I meant. Edward, I am different than you, than everyone, I am not human."

Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled back, taking my hands from his face.

"You are speaking crazy Bella."

"No. I am not. Edward I am four hundred and seventy years old, I was born in Romania in 1448. When I was seventeen, a group of men murdered my family and burned down my home, believing we were involved with witchcraft."

He was leaning back, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you saying?"

"A man brought me to the woods to kill me, but I begged for my life. He forced me to drink his blood, and killed me. He made me into a vampire."

Edward was silent, and I could see the struggle in his eyes as he tried to decide whether or not to believe me.

"Sandra!" I called.

The maid came back into the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

She was now wearing a cloth bandage, strapped around her neck.

"Yes Miss?"

"Come over here, kneel before me."

She did as she was told, looking to Edward in slight confusion.

I unraveled the cloth bandage from her neck, and watched as Edward's eyes widened at the blood beneath.

"Look at the wound Edward, teeth marks."

He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I did that. While your father was laying here I went to retrieve a washcloth, and Sandra came into the kitchen with the bloodied napkin. I could not resist."

He was floundering, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

"What you're saying is impossible."

"Do you need further proof?" I pulled a pin from my hair, and before he could protest dragged it across my wrist.

Blood welled at the surface of my skin, the cut smooth and straight.

Then, before his very eyes, it disappeared, the flesh knitting itself back together.

"You, **are** a vampire."

"I can save you. You need only ask." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

For once, he did not hesitate.

He grabbed me harder, crushing his lips to mine in a bruising embrace.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he gazed at me in wonder.

Veins danced across the skin beneath my eyes, misted in red.

"Why haven't you killed me?" As he spoke, I finally saw much awaited fear enter into his eyes.

With a sad smile I grasped his hands, "My love has always been true. What I am does not change that."

He looked away, and all of my previous hope vanished.

"I understand if you do not want to be with me." I stood, dropping his hands and moving to the front porch.

He did not follow.

Days later I found myself wandering through Chicago, observing the empty parks and street markets that had only recently been so full of life.

For the first time since I had arrived here, I felt truly and utterly alone.

Not to mention hopeless.

I had heard of Edward Sr.'s death just hours ago, and Mrs. Masen had fallen ill only a day or so earlier.

"Miss. Swan!" I looked over my shoulder, at a man jogging towards me.

I distantly recognized him as one of Edward's friends, Luke perhaps?

"Yes?"

He came to a short stop, breathing heavily.

"Edward has been asking for you. He fell ill only last night, some men found him just in front of your property and brought him to the hospital."

I quickly thanked him, still unsure of his name, and hurried off.

I veered to the east, into the dense forest where I could run without reserve.

The hospital came into view and I stopped to straighten my dress, pulling leaves and twigs from my waist length hair before hurriedly dashing inside.

Inside, the halls were lined with dying men, women, and children.

They groaned and writhed about, begging for death that would undoubtedly come soon.

"Miss! You cannot be here!"

A short pudgy man stepped in front of me, frowning up at me angrily.

Before I could even properly process what I was doing, I had wrapped my fingers around his throat and shoved him against the wall.

"You will stay out of my way." I hissed, unaware of the man at the corner watching me.

Dropping him from my grasp I marched into the emergency room, roaming the line of closed curtains.

"Edward?" I called quietly, trying desperately to block out the coughing and pained sounds of the other patients.

"Bella?" Barely a whisper, but being a vampire helped me hear it.

"Edward!" I darted over to the second bed from the door, whipping open the curtain.

He lay, impossibly small, beside another bed in which Mrs. Masen slept.

His green eyes were impossibly dull, his usually artfully messy hair limp against his forehead.

"Oh God." I cried, rushing up to his still form.

His chest raised slowly, his breathing shallow.

"Bella." He smiled weakly, raising a bony hand to touch my cheek.

"Oh Edward."

"I was looking for you, I wanted, to tell you, I love you. And it does not matter, what you are, I will always, love you." He was gasping his words, choking them out one by one.

I grasped his chilled fingers, kissing the scraped skin of his knuckles.

"I know Edward. I love you too."

He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Edward, does this mean you want to be with me… like me?" I asked hesitantly.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he nodded.

"I do. I want, to be, with you. Forever." He whispered.

I grinned, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You'll feel better soon. I promise." I stood from my perch on the bed, sliding the curtains shut all around.

Mrs. Masen was asleep on the bed, her breathing shallow.

She did not have much time left, and I knew she would never survive the change.

Satisfied we were alone, I brought my arm to my face and bit down.

"Drink Edward." I held my bloodied wrist to his mouth, waiting as his eyes flickered towards me and back to my arm.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my blood.

He closed his eyes, his grip growing tight.

"Edward, that's enough." Gingerly I pulled away, watching as my bloodied arm healed.

"Now what?" he asked, smiling warmly as I wiped a bit of red from the corner of his mouth.

"Now, you die."

He nodded, resigned, like he'd been accepting this. "But I'll wake up?"

"Yes. And then you'll feed, and you'll be okay again."

"Okay. I'm, ready."

I touched a hand to each of his cheeks, allowing them to ghost to his neck.

_It is the only way…_ I reminded myself.

As I slipped my fingers around his throat, there was a rustle of bed sheets.

"Edward?" Mrs. Masen moaned from the next bed, flailing her arms and legs.

I panicked, dashing from the emergency room to the hall across the way.

Just as I did, a man pulled back their curtain, his golden blonde hair shimmering in the florescent lighting.

I gasped as I caught sight of his eyes; they were the shade of liquid amber.

He was an other.

"Please! You have to save him!" Mrs. Masen shrieked, gesturing wildly towards her son, who quickly feigned sleep. "In the way only you can." She said pointedly.

His eyes grew wide, as did mine.

Did she know what he was?

"I'll do my best Mrs. Masen." She nodded, her body relaxing suddenly.

The light was fading from her eyes, her body shuddering as she exhaled her last breath.

With a sigh the doctor leaned over her body, touching his fingers to her wrist in search of pulse.

Nothing.

Seeming almost at war with himself he looked to Edward, frowning.

He stood over him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He leant forward, hesitating for barely a moment before burying his teeth in Edward's neck.

"No." I whimpered, clapping my hand to my mouth as the tears flooded over.

**Flashback**

"_What's wrong with him?" I asked, turning to Anna._

_The man clawed at the dirt beneath him, shrieking in agony._

"_He's going through the change."_

_I glanced at her in confusion, vampires did not change this way, and there was no pain unless they did not feed._

"_I do not understand." I murmured, wincing as he screamed for us to kill him._

"_There are vampires not like us; we call them the "others". They have pale skin that is rock hard, and eyes red from the blood they drink. They have venom in their bodies, and cannot feed without killing. A single bite is all it takes, and from there the change takes three days." She explained._

"_Is it always this painful?" I asked._

"_Yes. We will have to kill him though, it is better than this agony." She murmured._

"_But why? You can still allow him to change, it may be painful but it is better than death!" I argued, angrily stepping in front of him._

"_Bella, you fed him your blood."_

"_And?"_

"_When a human is given our blood, and then bitten by an "other", it is the same intense pain experienced in a normal change, only at the end they wake up… different." She looked at me sadly, leaning down to turn him over and onto his back._

"_Different?"_

"_A monster. They are a combination of both, uncontrollable. Their blood lust is stronger than anything, and their compulsion is more powerful, a lethal combination. It would be unstoppable."_

_With that she reached into his chest, pulling his heart out._

_I gasped, covering my mouth and turning the other way._

"_It is merciful."_

**End Flashback**

Soon the doctor would realize what he'd done, and Edward would be dead. For good.

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde vampire, backing from the room.

One day, he would pay for what he had done.


	25. Story 19

_Third Person's Point of View_

"They're looking for Isabella!" Anna cried.

"Isabella? I thought it was a guy?" Katherine turned to look at Damon, confused.

"Who's Isabella?" Damon called, looking in the completely wrong direction from where Anna sat on the picnic table.

"She's an original, and Klaus' worst enemy. You'll have to wake her from her tomb."

"What's she saying?" Damon smacked the back of Jeremy's head.

"She's one of the originals, and she has it in for Klaus." Jeremy glared.

"Perfect." Damon's face broke out in a smile when Katherine piped up, "What about the other one?"

"Michael is nothing compared to Isabella, he only cares about getting revenge on all the vampires, not just Klaus." Anna continued as Jeremy relayed her message.

"What do you mean wake her?" Jeremy murmured with concern.

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon and Katherine wandered away talking, leaving the two alone.

"Isabella is an extremely powerful vampire, an original. She was basically the leader over all vampires; until Klaus had a group of his witches lock her in a tomb to rot for eternity." Anna's expression was grave.

"But if she's so powerful how was he able to get her in a tomb?" he asked.

"They used her one weakness against her." She looked away, ghosting her fingertips over the table.

"And what's her weakness?"

"Edward."

Katherine stood in the doorway of the tomb, the annoying Gilbert beside her.

Before them were two massive concrete coffins, each of them sealed and latched.

"Which one is her?" Katherine rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to knock Jeremy clean out.

"Process of elimination my dear one." She sneered, strolling forward to stand between the two coffins.

"Left or right?" she said aloud, mostly to herself.

"Left." Jeremy blurted.

With minimal effort she broke the lock on the coffin to her right, shoving the concrete slab clean off and onto the ground.

She glanced at Jeremy, who had begun wandering closer, and peered inside.

Isabella lay unnaturally still, her body wrapped from her chest to her ankles in chains.

"Doesn't look like much." Katherine muttered, turning to the duffle bag she'd left at the door.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy looked back at her, uncertain how he felt being alone with the older vampire for even a moment.

From the bag she produced a water bottle of dark red blood.

"Got to wake her somehow."

Sauntering back to the coffin she unscrewed the cap and leaned down, pulling Isabella's head up slightly.

"Isabella…" she sang, lightly waving the open bottle beneath her nose.

With a start Isabella's eyes snapped open, revealing a piercing shade of gold.

"Holy-" Jeremy exclaimed, stumbling away from the coffin.

"There we go." Katherine purred, tilting the bottle so a trickle of blood rubbed onto her lips.

Isabella's body jerked, rattling the chains as she gulped it down desperately.

Jeremy crept closer, watching with curious fascination as she came alive again.

Her skin began to change from a sickly gray to a sun kissed shade of peach, her sunken cheeks filling in with a healthy glow.

Gasping Isabella pulled away from the drained bottle, her chest heaving.

Katherine watched her carefully, waiting for her to spontaneously break free of her chains.

Instead she lay still again, her breathing evening out before she opened her eyes again.

"Tatia?" she asked, her golden eyes blinking in confusion.

"Nope. Katherine."

She watched the disappointment flicker through her gaze for a moment before she frowned.

"Oh. The doppelganger." She spoke with a faint British accent.

Katherine sighed but nodded, "Yes. And you are Isabella."

"Indeed I am. Now, might we continue this lovely chat after I've been… released?"

Leaning back Katherine grasped the chains at the top of her chest, snapping them down to her ankles.

"Better?"

"Much." Isabella winced as she sat up, holding a hand to her stomach.

Katherine observed her clothing, a long gown – not unlike the style of dress she wore back when she was human – in a dark blue with a square collar.

Her curtain of straight dark hair fell over her shoulders as she bowed her head, hands braced on either side of the rigid cement coffin.

Unable to watch her struggle Jeremy stepped forward, offering her his hand.

"Let me help." Isabella smiled, placing her hand in his.

"I could easily drain you dry to regain my strength, yet you offer me your help? Either you are very foolish or very chivalrous."

He nodded tersely, holding her elbow as she stepped over the edge.

Her legs wobbled for a moment and she looked back at Katherine.

"Any more of that blood perhaps?"

Without answering she retrieved the large duffel bag, opening it to reveal several more bottles and blood bags.

"Take your pick."

After several more moments of blood guzzling, Isabella stopped, finally sated.

"Thank you Katerina. I am extremely grateful."

"You're welcome." She murmured.

Jeremy watched the exchange with amusement, quiet and polite Katherine was a Katherine he hadn't seen before.

"Now, may I ask why you awoke me?" she leaned back on the rim of her coffin.

"Klaus."

The change in her at that name was evident, as her expression darkened rather quickly.

"Is he ready to die yet? Because I'm ready to kill him."

"Excellent." Katherine grinned, flashing her teeth.

"Well, wait, how exactly do you plan on killing him? Klaus has a dozen or more hybrids wandering Mystic Falls who'll kill everyone if you get Klaus!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"So I take it he has finally broken the curse?" she assumed, flicking a bit of dirt from under her fingernails.

"Yes. And he killed my sister to do it." Jeremy murmured, looking at her from under his hooded gaze.

"Yeah well, she's alive now so stop pouting." Katherine sneered.

"Well my aunt is still dead, and so is Jules and all of the others he killed to get to Elena." He snapped, for once pushing aside his fear of her and saying what he really felt.

"Don't push me Jeremy. I can only stand you for so long." She stepped forward, wrapping her hand around his throat.

"Katerina." Their gazes snapped to Isabella, who stood with her arms folded by the occupied coffin.

"That's enough. Let the poor boy go."

With a huff she dropped him and he rubbed his throat, glancing at her gratefully.

"Now that I'm here, Klaus will no longer be able to inflict any harm unto your family.


	26. Story 20

_Bella Swan is twenty two years old and suddenly on her own. Her parents have been dead for three years, and now her grandmother – the one person she had left – has died. She left her though with a penthouse in the Upper East Side, and a large inheritance. With nothing tying her to her home town besides an angry ex-boyfriend Bella makes the move to NYC, and is quickly confronted with total boredom and loneliness. During a particularly depressing night she goes down to a bar and meets the infamous Edward Cullen, single businessman and father. Drunk and disoriented the two hit it off and decide on a deal: to get married. _

**Bella's Point of View**

I hadn't been in New York for more than five minutes and already I had: A) nearly had my pants ripped off by a homeless man begging for change; B) dropped my shitty phone in an equally shitty puddle; and C) gotten lost.

Now I stood in the middle of Times Square, whirling in circles as I tried to find someplace that would have a pay phone.

I wasn't quite sure who I'd call when I found one, but I was leaning towards my lawyer.

He could probably get the address to my new home from my grandmother's will, granted he wasn't in the Swiss Alps already.

* * *

><p><strong>really short but i just had it and thought it was a good plot or whatever, someone pick it up!<br>****if someone does, please let me know! i'd like to see how it turns out.**


	27. Story 21

**_i was boredd..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's Point of View<strong>

Her footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, bouncing across the walls.

The skirts of her dress trailed along the polished marble, and she ran a hand through her waist-length tresses.

"Your majesty." A young man in uniform bowed to her, and she nodded.

She liked to think of herself as a kind Queen, one who took the time to speak with her subjects.

But at this particular moment there was not time, more pressing matters weighed heavily on her mind.

As she neared the Great Hall she passed more and more people, servants, guards, and maids, each of them greeting her with a polite bow.

The huge oak double doors swung open at her presence, and she strode inside.

"Ah, my Queen! How gracious of you to join us." Charles stood from his place at the long table, bowing as did the others.

Will a roll of her eyes she motioned for the gathered to sit, taking her seat at the head of the table.

"I apologize, I was a bit preoccupied." She smiled, fixing her dress as she gazed at her guests. "On to the issues at hand. Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to Cuplare, I trust you found your way alright?"

"Yes your grace. We would sincerely like to thank you for your invitation, as well as give you our thanks for sending Charles to ensure our journey's safety."

Serena Black was a small girl, barely eighteen, with blonde curls and eyes as dark as her name.

It wasn't tradition for someone so young to be a pack leader, but after her parents recent and sudden death she hadn't had much of a choice but to take up the position of alpha.

In the other lands she had more family, but they weren't aware of her world.

"Of course. Charles was more than pleased to assist. Now, have you received word from your sister pack?"

Serena cleared her throat and nodded, her fingers running over a groove in the table.

"They sent word not long ago. There was another attack from the vampires." There was a joined gasp, and a hushed layer of murmuring fell over the room.

"Silence!" Isabella's voice boomed, and she turned to Serena. "Go on."

"Raoul reported nearly six deaths, maybe more."

She nodded, writing in her elegant cursive on a piece of paper before gesturing to a young man who'd been lingering in the shadows of the room.

"Would you have the kitchen staff serve us some wine?" she pulled him close and slipped a folded piece of paper into his hand. "Deliver this to Cole, and make sure he sees to its urgency."

He slipped from the room and not a moment later the wait staff appeared at everyone's elbow, a wine glass in hand.

"Onto another matter, the full moon is fast approaching. Would it be rude of me to assume you'll all be joining us?" she took a slow sip from the jewel-encrusted goblet.

"Not at all your grace, we would be honored to join you in the full moon festivities." Serena exclaimed, taking an uncertain sip of her wine.

"Excellent. I look forward to your participation. Max, would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms?"

The tall, strong-jawed man stood and bowed.

"Thank you your grace." Serena murmured, following the lead of her soldier.

As soon as they were gone she allowed the smile to drop from her face, swallowing the remaining contents of her drink.

"Sister? Are you alright?" Charles stood and came to her side, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"That's the third reported attack this month." She muttered, leaning her head on her hand. "What am I meant to do?"

Charles shrugged, taking a seat beside her at the table.

He placed his hand atop hers, smiling reassuringly. "What would father do?"

She looked up, startled.

"I hadn't thought of that. What would he have done?" Bella mused, gratefully accepting a refill on the rich red wine.

"Well while you contemplate I'm going to accompany Cole and the team to the Northern pack."

She looked up with a glare, fisting her hand under the table. "You know how I hate the idea of you going off with the teams. It's dangerous."

He laughed, standing and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You worry too much sister."

"You're my little brother. How can I not?" he simply smiled, his hand slipping from her shoulder as he left the room.

With a deep sigh Isabella dropped her head into her hands, "Sir Andrew. What do you think father would do?"

There was a brief silence. "Your father was a wise man. He ruled with his heart, and he followed his beliefs. But in all of his time as our king he never had to deal with such a threat as the vampires. Perhaps you should seek your help from a new source." She looked up, her confusion evident.

"New source? I don't follow."

"Who better to destroy a vampire than another vampire?"

"That's ridiculous! Going to my enemies and asking them to kill their own kind? And who is to say that they wouldn't turn on me?"

"You are absolutely correct milady. But perhaps you should consider it nonetheless. Vampires have often been known to be full of greed and want; perhaps you could use a bribe?"

Isabella was silent, her nails tapping rhythmically.

"You may be right, but where could I possibly find any?"

Sir Andrew cleared his throat, appearing beside her.

"My brother sent word to me not long ago that he had a run in with a rather large group of vampires who claimed to be, different."

She looked up, "Different how?"

"They said they only fed from animals, and that the proof was in their eyes, gold rather than red. Perhaps they would be willing to assist you." He waited with bated breath, watching her eyes flicker.

"You may be right."

She stood, padding towards the double doors with Sir Andrew at her side.

As they opened she turned to him, taking his hand in hers. "I want to thank you for being so helpful and loyal to me. I know it is custom for new Kings or Queens to take on a new advisor at the start of their reign, and I know you disapprove of many of my decisions, but it makes me glad to have you here." She squeezed his hand, and he followed her as she started for her chambers.

"Where can I find your brother?"

He frowned, worry etched into his face.

She may have been a Queen, but Sir Andrew had known Isabella since she was just a babe, and her desire for adventure had not waned with age.

"Your grace?"

"Do not worry yourself Sir Andrew. I will be safe." She looped her arm through his, patting his hand as she laughed.

"He has been residing in the Southern districts, close to the Phantom's Kingdom."

She remembered the castle well, a beautiful place home to the ghosts and spirits of their early ancestors.

It had been uninhabited for some time, a resting place for travelers and outlaws.

Her flat suede shoes tapped against the stone floors as they walked, her skirts skimming along behind her.

"Will he still be there by the time I arrive?"

Sir Andrew nodded, "He seems to like it there."

"Good."

As they arrived at her chambers she paused, biting her lip. "Do you think I am a good Queen?"

The older man gazed at her, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"You said my father never had to deal with such a threat as the vampires. What if it's because they feared him? And now that I rule, they're no longer afraid?" she turned to him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Perhaps you are right. Now you need to prove them wrong." He kissed the back of her hand and patted it gently, bidding her goodnight.

Puzzled Isabella stepped into her chambers, latching the double doors behind her.

She turned and looked to the flames in her fireplace, striding towards it where she began to pace.

The skirts of her gown swirled around her ankles and she bit her lip, hands clasped at her chest.

Perhaps Sir Andrew was right, maybe if she could destroy the vampires the rest would see that she was more than just a woman, she was a Queen.

A maid appeared by her bed then, "Your grace." She gave a bow and Bella sighed.

"Would you help me undress?"

As the kindly woman helped her out of her gown she continued to think, to ponder the matter of her honor.

To go and find Sir Andrew's brother on her own would be foolish, she would be leaving her people without a ruler should something happen.

But then again, Charles was capable, not that she really thought anything would come to happen.

With a hum she dismissed her maids, wandering to the large stained glass window at her bedside.

Pushing out she leaned into the night air, breathing in the scents of the forest beyond the walls.

Her decision was made.

Isabella's black velvet cloak shrouded her in darkness as she approached the gates on horseback, smiling at the keeper.

"Sir Rowan, how are you fairing?"

"My Queen." He bowed, "I am well. May I be of assistance to you your grace?"

She shook her head, placing a soft hand on his arm.

"I am leaving for a short time; do not alert anyone of my travels. Understand?" he gave a curt nod and pushed open the gate.

"Be safe my Queen."

His words stayed with her as she disappeared into the shadows of the forest, her mount flawlessly delving into a gallop.

The Phantom's Kingdom wasn't far; she could reach it by daybreak if she rode hard enough.

With that thought in mind she leaned forward on the stallion's neck, her cloak rippling behind her.

"Slow." Bella murmured, easing up on the reins.

The dark horse gave a whinny but slowed to a trot as they approached the castle, his hooves clacking against the stone pathway.

"Sir Aaron, I come to speak with you." She announced, pulling down the hood of her cloak.

There was silence, and she turned to the east. "I mean you know harm, I am here on behalf of your brother, Sir Andrew."

Her horse spooked suddenly, shying from a bush across the way.

Cautiously a man stepped from the trees, a sword held at his side.

"My brother you say." He squinted up at her, a hand above his brow.

He was a small man, shriveled looking with scraggly hair but with kind eyes.

"Yes. My name is Isabella. He told me where to find you, I need your help."

He chuckled, "Me? How could I possibly help a pretty lady like yourself?"

"Perhaps I should properly introduce myself. I am Queen Isabella, of the Highlands and of the South. Your brother is my advisor, and he told me of your meeting with the golden eyed vampires. I need you to lead me to them."

The man was instantly on his knees, bowing his loyalty to her.

"My Queen. I did not know, forgive me."

She laughed, "You do not need my forgiveness. But if you would like it, you have it. Now come, show me where I can find these beings."

He nodded, hopping to his feet in an agile manner she would have thought escaped him.

"I was hunting a few weeks ago, for rabbits and such. Usually I scavenge the berries, but they're few and far between lately. So now I've been sticking to squirrel and rabbits, like I said. Anyway, I was making a move for the rabbit and one of the golden-eyes jumped in my way." He rambled on as they walked, using wild hand gestures.

Isabella nearly laughed; it was refreshing to be with someone so comfortable with themselves.

"He was just about as scared as I was I think, 'specially when he saw the sword in my hand. Then he got real calm, pretended like he hadn't been hunting. Asked me where I got the sword. I got angry real quick, yelled that I was old but not dumb! He only laughed, that's when the others got there. A real weird bunch, all paired up 'cept for this one lad. Anyway, I shouted that if they was gonna kill me, they better do it before I had a chance to run. That's when the lone boy asked why I thought they wanted to kill me. I only laughed, said that I had seen and killed my fair share of vampires, and I couldn't be fooled just because their eyes were a different color."

"Do you remember how many they were?" she interjected.

"Six or seven of 'em I think. Yeah, seven! Because of the lone boy! Anyway, we got to talking and they asked what I was. I told 'em I was a wolf. And they asked if I meant a shape shifter, but I straightened 'em out. Told them I was a lycanthrope. No such things as shape shifters. I asked about 'em and their eyes, and they explained that they chose to feed on animals 'stead of humans, that's why their eyes were different. Then the first one asked about my sword again, all confused. That's when I realized they must be from the other world, and I clammed up real quick. Didn't tell 'em much else, and they let me leave. Even gave me the rabbit they'd cost me!" he laughed.

Isabella hummed at him, her mind already working out the pieces.

They were from the other worlds, which explained why they asked about the sword.

It would definitely make things more complicated, but perhaps she could make it work to her advantage.

"Here's where we had the run in." they stopped in a small clearing, and he sniffed the air as did she.

"The scent is old, but I think it goes north. What do you think?"

"Same here. I'll run ahead!" he took a running start and leaped forward, his body rippling from his head to his toes.

It was as if a light was shone from within, and in less than a second a grey wolf replaced his human form.

Kicking up dirt he darted into the trees, and she was quick on his heels.

Her horse cantered smoothly through the thicket, the winter winds whipping at her cheeks.

The wolf before her ran with abandon, howling into the sky as he went.

Suddenly the scent was strong, stronger than she would have thought.

Her horse slowed as they approached the tree line, Sir Aaron having stopped beside her.

Before them stood a monumental home, white with the lush green of plants and flowers surrounding at all sides.

The door creaked as a woman stepped outside, followed closely by a young man.

Their eyes were gold.

As the rest of their group joined she realized they were all staring into the forest, as if waiting for her.

The intimidation she had expected to feel at being presented with these people was explosive, but she raised her chin and nodded to Sir Aaron.

With a quick motion he stood tall once again in his pants and suspenders, clearing his throat before walking out in front of her.

With her head high she rode out slowly, peering at each member of their… clan.

The first two seemed older somehow, but young as well with equally refined manner.

She skipped through the rest, too impatient to stay focused on one thing for long.

The older man stepped forward to greet her, smiling kindly though she could see the confusion behind it.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family. Hello, Aaron."

Aaron smiled and took the horses reins in his hand, steadying him as she slid from her perch.

Rounding towards Carlisle Isabella looked him up and down, startled at how normal he appeared.

He looked nothing like the savage red-eyed monsters she'd been confronted with before.

"Sir Aaron was right, you are quite interesting." She murmured, peering into his eyes.

"Excuse you?" a girl standing on the porch snapped, and she flinched, stepping back.

"Rosalie." He said the name quietly, but there was a firm edge to his voice, and the girl quieted.

"My name is Isabella. I've come to ask for your help." She paused, lowering her eyes. "Your kind is murdering my people, and I haven't the power to stop them."

Her voice wavered, and she could feel the shame in her body run hot.

"Why don't we speak inside?" he gestured to the house and she swallowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Very well. Sir Aaron, would you tie him to the rail?" she gestured to her horse and he nodded, tugging the stallion forward.

When she looked to the house the rest of them had already disappeared inside, and she was left with the older man.

Holding her skirts above her ankles she walked up the steps and into the house, where she was astounded by the high ceilings and obvious display of wealth.

"Your home is quite beautiful." She murmured, following his lead into the sitting room.

Each one of his group were seated and she followed suit, lowering herself into a chair that looked out on the whole room.

"I'm afraid my family and I don't quite understand what you mean when you say 'your people'." The older man sat beside who she assumed was his wife, holding her hand.

"Sir Aaron alerted me earlier to the fact that you do not know of our world. Correct?"

He exchanged glances with the rest of them but nodded.

"Your lives have been lived in this modern world with technology and much different means of transportation. You are unaware that right beside you is a whole other world of people and magic."

"Magic?" a large man laughed, his curly hair falling into his eyes.

"Why do you find it funny? You are a vampire, who is to say there is no such thing as magic?"

He quieted, and she gestured for Sir Aaron.

"This man here told you when you previously met that he was a lycanthrope, and I am sure you did not believe him. But it is true, as am I. We can transform our bodies to take the shape of a wolf, whether it be the height of the day or night. Our birthright gives us this ability, and during every full moon we have a celebration. I am the Queen of these people, the lycanthrope. And since my father's death not long ago we have been plagued by you vampires, murdering and destroying every one of us you find."

There was silence and the group seemed to be having a silent discussion.

"So you're saying that you come from a place where you are the Queen of these, lycanthrope. And you need our help to destroy the vampires that threaten your existence." This came from a small girl with black hair, her eyes bright.

"Yes. My world is more of, how has it been said, medieval? We use swords and steel as our weapons and stay away from the modern world; we have found it brings nothing but destruction. For many years we have been without danger but now, somehow the vampires have found us, and they will not stop until we are all dead."

"How have the humans not found you yet?" Carlisle asked.

"The witches who have sworn loyalty to us gave us a charm that seals us away, if we wanted to we could leave and live in the modern world, but many of us choose to stay in our world. Because you are not human, vampires are not affected by it." She explained.


End file.
